Something Precious
by Ina.Yanah
Summary: Naruto and Hinata had been hanging around each other recently. Something bugs Naruto's mind though he doesn't know what at the moment.. Will he be able to find out? Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1 Realization

This is my first work here. Hope this works! ;)

CHAPTER 1

5 years have passed since the events prior to Konoha's destruction. The new rebuilt village now stable at the hands of the ever present Lady Hokage. After she woke from coma her title was given back to her. Sasuke even came back to the village after half a year or so, after he learned of his brother's secret and that maybe the village's destruction was the last thing he'd think about now. Konaha 11 is now again 12 because of his comeback. Now there's nothing to worry about. It's time for the next generation to take over. Things we're going interesting as the original Rookie Nine began to settle down as the people in village experience a new breeze coming its way. A young blond Sage sat atop the Yondaime's head began think about his future. He might be daydreaming? Well, maybe, up until someone got to his back.

"N-Naruto-kun" she said shakily. She's still the same as ever.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he got up from his position.

"Everyone's gathering tonight at a club to celebrate Konoha 12's reunion. It's going to happen at the same bar we've all been going to. They want me to let you know…" She said rather fidgety.

'Why do they always let Hinata do these things?' Naruto thought in his head. Well, not to deny the fact that they we're having each other as company recently. She was pretty simple and sometimes her simplicity is what has won his attention over Sakura's. He had given up in his long-term crush especially now that Sasuke's up and about in the village again.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! Sorry… I'm just thinking a lot of things recently, hehe". He grinned as he hid the fact that he was mesmerized at her. Hinata had much confidence over the years, being able to control her emotions for Naruto. Even so she could, one fact never changed. She loved HIM more than anything.

"So… Can I fetch you later?" Naruto said a little shy as he turned his head a little to hide a slight blush on his face.

"Um.. Sure!" She said accepting his offer happily.

"So I'll see you later at 7?"

"Hai!" After that Hinata said her farewell to Naruto. She said that she still has things to do and left to finish them before tonight's party. She has been living independently since a few years ago, though the Hyuga Clan tends to keep a close eye on her through Neji. Hinata wanted to live alone for some reason and she didn't accept anybodyguards. That's why the clan is lucky that Neji is just around the corner checking out on her. When he came to his sense, Naruto stood there for a few more moments before he went down to the streets of Konoha.

Though Konoha had been rebuilt, it felt like it was still the same. It's still the placed he'd call his home. During this time of the day, a lot of people are gathering up at the stores for lunch is approaching. Just then as he was strolling around the town he noticed to familiar figures from a distance. It's Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. He ran to meet his former sensei's to greet them

"Yo", said the ever masked guy Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Just got home from a mission?" He asked. He hadn't seen his sensei in a while so he thought he had a mission or something.

"Yeah, took me a while, but I'm back good as ever". Kakashi said, as Naruto saw a smile shot through under his mask

"I have to turn my report to the Hokage before I talk to you. Maybe I'll see you later again. Ja na Naruto, Iruka", and gives them his famous salute before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So how are these days Naruto?" His favorite sensei asked him.

"Well, things are going pretty well for me Iruka-sensei… Our time to take care of the leaf has finally begun huh?"

"Hmm? By the way you said those words I can tell there's something bothering you", his sensei said as he looked at his former student's face

"Ha?! Nothing! There's nothing really!" He said putting up his hands in defense of this teacher's statement.

"Say. It's almost lunch.. The stores here are packed, so how 'bout Ichiraku?" His former teacher smiled.

"Sure! It's your treat though dattebayo!" Naruto said, smiling happily. Iruka loved this student like a family and this part of him seemed to never change even through the years. Naruto was also appointed jounin recently and now that graduation at the Academy is nearing he'd soon find himself around genins calling him 'Taicho'. 'I wonder if the upcoming genin team assignments are the reason.' Iruka thought to himself as he walked with Naruto to Ichiraku for lunch.

Meanwhile Kakashi was making his way to the Hokage's mansion to turn his reports regarding his mission. His mission is to track some remnants of the Akatsuki and is considered top secret. Neither Iruka nor Naruto knew about this. He expected the hallway before knocking on the door.

_*Knock knock knock*_

"Tsunade-sama? May I?"

"Enter!" said the Lady Hokage.

Shizune is also in the office with Tonton in her arms. The Hokage is facing the window, as if enjoying the sight of her peaceful village. She turned back to her desk, she sat down and her hands clasped.

"So, how did your mission go?" Her tone was serious and a bit uneasy of what will be heard of his mission.

"As you said, I've gone to the nearby areas surrounding the Land of Waves. I've dispatched Pakkun and the others for at least noon to midnight to patrol but couldn't find anything. Tracks or scents are nowhere to be found around the area, Milady." Kakashi addressed politely.

The Lady which has been quietly listening turned to sigh at his remarks.

"Well, I just gambled on the possibility. After Sasuke got back here he said in one of his reports that he and Taka had been hanging around there for a while up until Madara finds them out. I just thought the others might have been close since it was a few months since then but I think it's too late. Well, thank you Kakashi, you may leave."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama". And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade left out another sigh about no reports of the Akatsuki. Shizune noticed this and decided to make tea for her master.

The day was already making its end. The sun is bright orange as started to set. The whole village is drenched in its rays as the young Sage walked past the village stores. He stopped by one a bought a Popsicle. Just as he exited the store, he ran into Kiba and Akamaru who just happened to be running errands around the town.

"Hey, aren't you too old for those treats?" teased Kiba with a grin in his face.

"Eh? What do you mean to old?!" Naruto said as the two friends settled in a nearby bench. Naruto removed his Sage coat and hung it up on the bench.

"So I see you're still good with Akamaru huh?" he said as he patted Akamaru on the head.

"We aren't losing our edge here especially that Sasuke's back. Well, things been good around me and Akamaru, so, how 'bout you and Hinata ha? Going well I hope?" Kiba said with a sly teasing grin. Akamaru barked at the statement of his master. Naruto was dazed for a few seconds as he reorganized his thoughts on how to explain that topic to his friend. Scratching the back of his head he started.

"I can't really tell. But to tell you the truth it looks like we're having a mutual understanding for a while now." Naruto said with a single brow raised as he finished eating his treat. It looks like he's confused at the moment.

"If you're having that mutual understandings then go for the goal, before she gives up on you baka!" Kiba said hitting his friend slightly on the head.

"Itte! What do you do that for?!" Naruto said placing a hand on his head. He's glad that he'd already finished eating or else he'd drop them.

"Besides, Hinata's not that person to give up on a person." 'Especially me' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sigh… whatever the two of you is just the same as I can see." His friend said as he stood up the bench.

"Huh?"

"Well, just so you know, I don't like anyone who hurts my teammate. So be careful of what you're going to do", Kiba threatened. Naruto saw through his friend even though he couldn't see his face directly. He nodded silently as the two started to walk away.

"You're going to the party later right?" asked his friend.

"Yup, Hinata told me this morning and I'm fetching her"

"Okay, see you then", then his friends took off.

'Maybe I should really think about this when I have time. I don't like his threat very much' Naruto said as Kiba's threat went through his spines. Naruto raced through the rooftops. His mind's still deep in thought of what are his true feelings for Hinata. It was almost time for the party and before he knew it he was in front of her apartment. It quite little if you look on the outside, 'I think she picked up rather quite a small one but I think it's just enough for her' Naruto thought.

_*Knock knock*_

The door opened and revealed a beautiful Hinata. She was wearing a light violet kimono style dress that flowed just to the level of her knees. It would appear that is was made for informal parties such as tonight's but it looked pretty well with her as her hair was also on a loose braid. Naruto was shocked to see this other side of the ever simple girl he knew. Looking embarrassed, Hinata giggled at Naruto's expression. He shook his head and with that, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, with that dress on I think you're prepared enough dattebayo." Naruto said smiling at the girl.

Hinata just nodded as she was still stunned to see Naruto's shocked face earlier.

"Shall we then?" As he reached out to reach her hand

"Hai", Hinata said shyly as she walked out of her apartment. The moment she's finished locking her door they left for the bar. The stars were up as they we're walking down the streets.

People are also busy as the evening reached its peak. Hinata's arm was cringed to Naruto around this time though he didn't seem to care. The night's breeze is also up, making the atmosphere a bit chilly. In a while they could see their hang out place in just a few steps close. Sakura and Sasuke were just about to enter when Sakura noticed Naruto and Hinata. Hinata removed her cringed arm on Naruto. He did seem to wonder why though.

"Hey you guys! Just in time are we?" Sakura said with a teasing smile.

"Uh.. Same goes with you two dattebayo!" Naruto shot back at his teammate.

"Hn. Let's just go.." said the ever cool raven haired Uchiha.

"Oy! Teme!"

"Shut up, dobe"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking at his face.

"Come on you two! Quit it, this is a celebration not a time for rivalry". With what Sakura said the two calmed down as they entered. They found their friends in two booths at the end of the bar. The girls were separated from the boys.

"So I see your partner for tonight is Hinata?" asked Shikamaru who was sitting across the Naruto

"Yeah? So what about it?" Naruto shot back with a brow raised.

"Sigh.. See Shikamaru? I told ya!" Kiba who was just at the left of Naruto.

"Oy! Told you what? HA?!"

"Naah, it's our secret" said the lazy shadow user.

Naruto just pouted on the last conversation he had with his friends. He also didn't notice that Sai is just on the other side of Kiba and on the last chair was Sasuke and of course, Choji is with Shikamaru and Neji on the other side of the table. Meanwhile on the other booth the girls seem on to the latest gossips in Konoha.

"Hey Ino, aren't you jealous of Sakura having Sasuke around her?" Tenten asked with a sly glare at Ino.

"Ha? Nope. I'm not that little kid with fantasies over him anymore", Ino said and earned her a glare from Sakura.

"Are you saying that I'm childish?! Ha?!" Sakura said as she shot her another of her deathly glares.

"Hey hey! Calm down! I never said anything like that. It's just that missing nins are just 'dreamy' when they are still missing"

"I don't get it", Tenten said as she looked confused.

"Ino, are you saying that Sasuke you had fantasized is not the Sasuke now?" Hinata asked, trying to sum up what Ino said.

"More or less like that Hinata. For me, he's loosed his touch over the years. That's my opinion! Case closed!" She remarked as to not anger her friend again. The girls laughed at how it is as they continued to have their chat. The beat of the music is fast and some of the guys took the shot to the dance floor. Naruto and Kiba were dancing and after a while the others join except for Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. The boys were fussed over by the fan girls of the club but some were disappointed because they were looking forward to see Sasuke dance. Sasuke didn't care at the conversations neither on the music or the fan girls.

"Go dance if you're jealous that they're having fan girls. Sai is even having a few." Neji said teasing Shikamaru, who was irritated at how the guys were fussed over their dancing.

"That… will be such a drag. How 'bout you, why wouldn't you?" he said and drank as he turned to look at the Byakugan user.

"Well, I have my reasons. And that doesn't concern you."

"How 'bout you Uchiha?" as Shikamaru turned to the Sharingan user.

"Hn. Not interested."

"That part of you … never did change", as the shadow user sighed at how the conversation died out immediately. 'Menduksei' he thought to himself.

The beat of the music began to slow down. The other guys that were dancing earlier got their partners. As for the Konoha 12, Sai was the first to make an attempt on dancing with the girls.

"May I Ino?" asking with that famous pale smile of his.

"Wow, thought you'd never ask." She said as he took his hand and the next thing they knew they were dancing on the dance floor. Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to dance with Hinata. His heart was racing he himself is wondering why.

"Hey Naruto", Kiba said as he patted Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was startled at pat he was given.

"That startled me!" He said rather whispery.

"Come on! Don't be a sissy now! Take her hand and dance will you. Who knows, maybe you'll end up realizing your feelings." Kiba advised his friend. Before he knew it, Naruto was walking toward the booth of the girls.

"Uhm… Uhh…" He stood there rather shakily.

"Naruto-kun? Is something the matter?" Hinata asked looking worried at her partner's remarks.

"What is it Naruto? Would you snap out of it?" Sakura said while she sipped the last of her cocktail.

"Uhmm… Hinata… would you… care to dance with me?" He said as he let his long bangs fall to his face covering his slight blush. The girls giggled in amusement at what Naruto said. Hinata just smiled not to let the redness take over her face. She was able to do this for a while now because she was always with Naruto recently. The two remaining girls thought that something was going on.

"Sure Naruto-kun." She said happily. Naruto took her hand and placed it on his shoulder and his hands were on her waist and for some reason he wanted to hold her close. He swayed Hinata across the floor with gentleness and a bit of spark. Both of them felt that spark lit up and it confirmed their feelings for each other. Naruto smiled at her, for a second, he never thought he'd fall for such a simple but beautiful kunoichi like her. At that moment he was her world. She was already imagining a future with him for the rest of her life. It wasn't long before they noticed that their friends are already curious at what is actually happened. The music died down at the moment they returned to their booths. Both Naruto and Hinata are quite content that they were able to dance like that.

"So, I see something's up?" said Ino, the ever gossip queen. At the same time Kiba confronted Naruto on the other booth.

"I see the dance got through well… but how 'bout your feelings? Has something lit up?" His friend asked him smoothly not to startle of confuse him again.

"Yeah, think something's up with me and her… I kinda get the feeling I'd best act before it's too late like you said", Naruto said as he smiled to his ever persistent friend to made him realize something big. Kiba returned the smile and started to mess around his hair as guys do when they are rooting for someone. After that time people were starting to go home. Their group also started saying their goodbye's as the guys accompanied the ladies to their homes. Of course, Naruto walked home with Hinata. This time of the night only a few are still outside. Naruto took her hand as they walked home. It was the first time he wanted her this bad as company. Hinata noticed this and looked at him with confusion. Naruto just smiled as a reply and that made her feel a little more comfortable. Soon they reached Hinata's apartment.

"So you're home. I'd better go home on the double too", he said looking at what time is it. Hinata signaled for him to lower down a bit, he was one of the tall ones in their group when he hit the last of his growth spurts. Naruto lowered down.

"I love you, Naruto-kun", she whispered rather nervous on what will he reply. Naruto felt shocked at what he heard. His face is almost red! He let out a short laugh at how he reacted to Hinata's statement. He stood up straight enough to clear her forehead and kiss her.

"I think… I already love you too", he said smiling to her. She was on the verge of tears and was to cry when his voice cut through them.

"Don't cry… I don't want to see you cry, I confessed to you today. You should be happy right?" Naruto said as he put his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"N…Na…Naruto-kun… thank you!" She said as her tears of joy overflowed.

"Now, that's enough for tonight. Good night, Princess", he said as he kissed her in the forehead.

That ended their night. As the blonde raced through the rooftops he could tell that he was someone anew, like someone who has overcome his problems in just a day. It was a great time with his friends and the person who he never thought he'd consider 'precious' to him.

-End of Chapter 1-

~Thanks for reading! Updating soon as possible :D


	2. Chapter 2 A Good Time

Here goes! Thanks for those who read the last chap ;)

CHAPTER 2

'Last night was a big night.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his apartment's ceiling early in the morning. The sun hadn't peeked yet and his room is dark as his curtains aren't open. He's still stuck up on the events last night. He didn't really thought about Hinata in their younger years, but here he is now, all over her. 'Never thought I'd fall for her' he said as he got up from bed smiling at what he had realized.

He got up to open his curtains, smiling at sun ready to show at any moment. Just then his stomach is already rumbling and demands breakfast. He turned to his fridge to find nothing. He forgot to run by the grocery. He could only find a box of milk that will just be enough for one last glass. Just after he gulped the glass of milk a knock came on the door.

*Knock knock*

"Be there in a minute!" He said as he cleared his room of clothes and trash. He also fixed his bed before changing clothes then he ran up to the door. His hair still a bit messy and some of his bangs fell of his face.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun", she said. She wore a green dress which flowed just above her knee revealing her snow white complexion.

"O-ohayou, Hinata… uhh, come on in", he looked dazed at what he saw and as he let her enter his apartment.

"I see you haven't had anything for breakfast?" She said observing his little table is still clean. He shook his head while his precious one laughed as he unwrapped something she brought. He put his face over her shoulder examining the unwrapped box.

"Here, I figured as much… I've brought a bit of breakfast for you", she said as her face was flushed with red.

"Thanks for this Princess", Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks. Hinata giggled as he raced to the table to get his breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed as Hinata sat down beside him and watched as he enjoyed his breakfast. He looked like he didn't have this kind of breakfast in a long time.

"Wuah! That was good!" He said as he hugged Hinata. She was rather shocked as she returned his huge hug.

"So, I can see you're free today?" He said with a sweet smile.

"Well yes and what about it?" She asked.

"Want to go out? I don't want you to spoil that beautiful dress just staying here with me dattebayo." He said, flashing one of his famous grins.

"Just wait here and I'll be ready in a moment 'kay?"

"Okay", Hinata said as Naruto started to get ready. As he was taking a quick shower, she observed the room. She found trash under his bed and his dirty clothes behind the little counter. Hinata just laughed at Naruto's way around the house and she decided to clean up a little to pass time as he gets prepared.

Naruto finished taking the shower he took up a black pants that looked like the orange one he usually uses and put on an orange shirt with the usual Uzumaki swirl at the back and he was still busy drying his wet hair. At the same time Hinata notice him come out of the shower room.

"I cleaned up a bit. I've put your clothes in the hamper and I threw the trash too" she said as he came up to Naruto as he sat on his bed and she sat beside him to help him dry his wet hair. Some of his blonde locks looked so out of place when wet. Some of his long bangs were also hanging on his face. 'He seemed to be deep in thought,' she said as she finished drying his hair up.

"So does last night make 'us' official?" Naruto's voice seems a little cranky, thinking if he said it right.

"Hmm… if you make it official," she replied.

"Huh?" he rummaged through his head, and then it hit him. Well, he still hasn't asked her out. He just confessed to her last night. He let out a smile before he started to talk.

"Hinata Hyuga, can I ask you out?" he said smiling at the girl beside him who just finished putting away his towel. He could see her smile through her red face.

"Hai, Naruto-kun", she said as she smiled and blushed.

"So, now that I'm all done, shall we go then?"

"Hai"

They left Naruto's apartment hand in hand. A lot of people have started gathering at nearby stores some just got opened and the others were already busy of costumers. The day had already begun. As they walked through the streets they ran into Shikamaru who was with Temari at the time. The Suna kunoichi walked closed to the lazy shadow user who was mumbling 'menduksei' as usual.

"Hey Temari! I see you're in the Leaf again? Something up?" greeted the blonde followed by a smile of Hinata's.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a while as the Chunin exams are coming up and I felt like visiting this lazy one" pointing to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru remarked at what Temari called her while the group laughed at the sentiment.

"So I see you and Hinata are going out today? Is this what I think it is Naruto?" asked the curious shadow user with one brow raised at the two in front of them.

"Can you tell?" Naruto smirked at his friend's remark.

"Hmmm… yup…. That confirms it"

"What confirms what huh?"

"That", Shikamaru pointed at Naruto and Hinata's hands that were clasped together. They didn't seem to realize that their hands were still together this whole time.

"Oh? Now this is rather interesting… I'm glad I came to visit", the Suna kunoichi remarked.

"So how long is this going already?" Shikamaru said as he seems to have noticed that the two have been enjoying each other's company for the past few months.

"Well," Hinata's started as she sounded too nervous and shy to talk.

"Let's just say, just this recent okay? Let's leave it at that dattebayo" Naruto said as he turned to wink to her.

"Okay~ fine, well there's a get-together tonight at our compound. My Mom said she wanted to have dinner with all of us while Temari is here." Shikamaru said.

"Wow, we just got together last night and here's another", Naruto said.

"Well let's just enjoy while we can" Temari said smiling to the couple, "We've gotta go, we've got to tell the other too you know." She added as she turned to Shikamaru.

"Fine. Ja ne, Naruto, Hinata", and with that the two waved and went to tell the others.

"I've got a feeling Shikamaru is silently all over Temari", Hinata said as she giggled at the other couple.

"You think so?" Naruto laughed at the two who had set off.

The two continued their way through the town and reached a bench nearby. They got tired of walking and looking around the stores. Noon was already nearing and they figured to get lunch before continuing around the town or whatever they wanted to do before the gathering at the Nara compound tonight. They went to Ichiraku for their meal. Hinata entered first followed by the young gentleman. Ayame saw this and with suspicion in her eyes she went to greet their customers.

"Hey Naruto, I see you brought along someone today" she said as the two settled down the table.

"Yeah… oh have you met each other before?" Naruto said as he turned to her. Hinata shook her head.

"Hinata this is Ayame, the daughter of the Teuchi ji-san, the owner of the shop. Ayame this is Hinata she's from the Hyuga Clan", Naruto said as he introduced them to one another.

"Nice to meet you Ayame-san", Hinata said slightly bowing her head.

"I could say the same to you Hinata," she said smiling to Hinata before he turned to Naruto, "so I take it she's your girlfriend then Naruto?" her tell-me-the-truth eyes are gleaming to him as she sensed that something is missing in the way he introduced Hinata. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled one of his famous grins. He wore a slight blush on his face as he answered Ayame's question.

"You could say that, dattebayo" he replied. Both Ayame and Hinata just smiled at his remark.

"So what will you have?" Ayame asked her costumers.

"A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!" exclaimed the young blonde.

"How about you Hinata?" she asked as she turned to the girl with the green dress.

"I'll just have a small serving of miso ramen please" she said. Not long, Ayame took off to make the order

"So this is where you eat often?" Hinata asked as she saw Naruto so comfortable around the shop and around Ayame too.

"Yeah, their ramen tastes the best!"

"But you gotta eat something else too you know", she said as Naruto caught a glimpse of her somewhat worried eyes. Naruto noticed it and turned to her.

"As long as you're there to cook for me, I will eat something else", he said teasing her. She just laughed at him and for some reason she took up the challenge to cook for him sometime. Just then Ayame arrived with their orders.

"Hai, here you go. Enjoy", she said as she laid the two bowls for the couple.

"Hmm… it smells good. Now no wonder you always come here." Hinata said as she took a sip from the soup. Naruto watched her and she was quite curious why.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you looked cute taking that sip", he said smiling at her. Hinata just giggled and they both enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

It was late afternoon. This time of the day was already quite cool as the sun is starting to set and the night breeze is picking up. A pink haired kunoichi was making her way towards the old Uchiha compound which was now a market district. The outer space just before the new market district was a big apartment. The girl came in and as she went it she noticed a large stone tablet at the side of the wall which looked like it was preserved from the old Uchiha compound. It looked pretty old as there was a small diamond hole at the middle of the Uchiha crest before the rest of the wall looked fresh of paint and cement. It had a training yard and had rooms to accommodate at least four people though only one was living there though. She proceeded to the back part of the building where the training yard is located and found the man training. The last remnant of the Uchiha in Konoha is seen on his training yard. Eyes closed as he pierced and stabbed his invisible foes, training his Kengi (Sword Techniques). He stopped as he figured someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" the raven-haired man asked as he turned to his back coolly.

"It's just me, sorry I interrupted you Sasuke" said the girl.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He said as he walked towards the end of the ledge of the wood flooring to sit. Sweat run down his face and she could hear his breathing.

"Here, I figured you'd take a break", Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a towel.

"Hn." There, silence engulfed the two. No one dared to break it. For a minute they found themselves watching the clouds go by. Sakura went to sit down by his side, when he suddenly broke the silence they are in.

"So, you're not bothering the dobe today?" Sasuke asked her.

"No. Shikamaru told me earlier that he was with someone special today…" she said as she let out a small sigh. Sasuke looked in wonder why she sighed.

"Someone special huh?", 'and who might that be?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I asked Shikamaru who was it but he wouldn't budge… neither Temari told me a clue!" She was now looking a little bit frustrated at the secrecy of the couple about her blond teammate.

"Hn."

"Sigh! Well whatever…" she said as she calmed down. "Oh yeah speaking of Shikamaru, there'll be another gathering tonight at the Nara compound. Care to come?"

In a moment, the young Uchiha just froze looking at sky, seems like he's also enjoying the breeze. He closed his eyes and reopened them as he turned to her.

"Well, I've finished cleaning around the new place. Maybe I'll come, maybe." The pink haired kunoichi seemed happy. 'This might be a sign that he's healing' she thought as she smiled at her teammate. She moved closer and held his hand. Sasuke seemed not to take notice. Just then, his teammate gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He seemed shocked at what the pinkette did to him.

"Well, I'll see you later then", she said as she ran to the door waving goodbye to the young Uchiha who was taken aback on the kiss. After his teammate left the lone Uchiha found himself smiling. It felt good to have smiled this kind of smile after all years he's been through. 'Maybe I'll show up tonight… It wouldn't hurt to show up, and I wanted to know that special one dobe has' he said as he carried on to take a shower.

After their lunch and a little more of exploring around the town, Naruto and Hinata decided that they go home and get a little refreshed as the couple were feeling sweaty. Naruto took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He took out a black long sleeve from his closet and put on some orange pants, and took off to fetch his 'Princess'. Meanwhile, the young heiress of the Hyuga Clan had a light blue off-shoulder top and she wore shorts that went perfectly with her top. In a few minutes a knock came to door as she tying her hair a crown like braid around her head.

"Hai?" she said as she opened the door. She thought that it was too early for Naruto to come fetch her so she thought it was someone else.

"Yo, are you done yet Princess?" Naruto said poking his head on the door. Hinata giggled as she saw her boyfriend peeked through the door.

"Thought I'm someone else?" He asked as she looked shocked. Hinata nodded in response.

"I just thought it was quite early for you to come here." She said as she was getting over her surprise.

"Well, I thought it might be good to have you for myself for a while", he said as he made his way through the door, closing it and wrapping his hands on her waist, causing her face to be inches away from Naruto.

"You smell good my Princess", he said as he sniffed around her neck.

"Naruto-kun, we still have a gathering to attend." She remarked as a teasing smile could be seen on her face. At this point they were face to face.

"Aww, come on Hi-na-ta-chan!" He said with a lovey-dovey tone and smile along with it. Hinata just giggled at the sentiment he called her as she begin to notice his grip on her waist tightened leaving no space in between them and he kissed her on the lips gently and sincerely. Hinata's face was flushed with red as she returned his kiss. In a few moments they both released their kiss to get air and for Hinata's final touches to herself be done. Naruto sat on the couch waiting for her and when she saw she was finished she took her hand.

"Shall we then?" he said smiling.

"Yes, we better not be late", she said smiling and they walked pass the door and they were on the way to the Nara's.

They met Kiba on a white colored shirt with a blue pants while on the way. He was walking with Akamaru and they were also heading towards the gathering for tonight.

"Hehey! I see you two are going pretty well", he said as he gave a teasing look to his teammate and his blonde friend.

"So you're on the way too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Kiba replied then he turned to whisper to Naruto, "so is this what I think it is man?" Hinata didn't seem to notice the two men whispering as she stroked down Akamaru's white fur.

"I guess you could say yes," Naruto replied, "the dance helped a lot last night, thanks man!" He said as he knocked Kiba slightly on the head.

"Hey!" remarked a rather annoyed

"It's payback for yesterday dattebayo!" he said as he gave him a grin. He joined Hinata who was with Akamaru and soon the three of them set off for the Nara compound. Soon they reached Shikamaru's home and three were welcomed. Ino and Sakura were in violet and red dresses tonight. Tenten is in a more formal Chinese style top. Neji wore a white jacket like top with the Will of fire embedded on the left pocket but had short sleeves. Choji, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Temari were on their usual clothes for tonight. 'That leaves Sasuke' Naruto thought to himself as he examined the crowd of his friends as Sai was also present and that the lone Uchiha was the only one left. The girls were in the kitchen and the guys were outside as Shikamaru's shogi battle with Sai got tight and after the shogi master found an opening Sai let out a sigh, realizing he lost.

"Checkmate," called Shikamaru.

"You sure got me there" Sai said as he freed his feet from its crossed position. He straightened for a few minutes before he sensed someone at the gate.

"Hey, someone's over there to visit" He said as he sensed a familiar chakra coming in the direction of the gate. Not long, Naruto took notice of this familiar chakra signature and went to see meet the person. It was really Sasuke.

"Hey teme", the blonde said as he greeted his friend.

"Hn."

"Stop acting cool if you're just too shy to enter without me meeting you" and with that they both entered the compound. The Uchiha wore one of his sleeveless gray shirts with the small Uchiha crest found near the neckline at his back. The guys hanging out under the evening sky had their own conversations as the girls inside were having their own exchange of gossips.

"Hey guys! Time for dinner everyone!" Temari shouted to the guys outside.

"YOSH!" Naruto and Kiba were the first to react and crowd just laughed at the event. Even Sasuke found himself smiling but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

They sat on the floor and began to take their places around the long table the Nara's have assembled for today's get together.

"Itadakimasu!" everybody exclaimed except Sasuke who mumbled 'hn' to himself. Everybody enjoyed their dinner while having chats with each other. Some of them began to notice that some of them had their partners at their sides. Naruto was with Hinata, Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, Shikamaru at Temari's side and Tenten with Neji. They all teased one another at the sentiment.

"Hey did you know that this two have been good around each other 'just this recent'" Shikamaru said as he emphasized the last phrase which was from Naruto earlier this morning as he pointed and the blonde and his Hyuga heiress.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he grabbed him the hand. Hinata looked red as she was shocked as to what Shikamaru said.

"Like you weren't all over Temari dattebayo", the blonde smirked as he heard him utter 'Menduksei'. Ino took up the topic and pointed at her best friend.

"And I think these two were also up to something" she pointed to the pink head and the Uchiha as Sakura gave her a glare.

"Oh please Ino," she said as she tried to wave off the topic off the both of them. 'Oh right, so Hinata was the one Shikamaru was talking about Naruto's special one huh?' she said to herself.

'I never thought that dobe would ever get a girl like this Hyuga heiress.' Sasuke remarked to his mind as he was finishing his dinner. They enjoyed the rest of the night at the Nara's before everyone said their goodbyes as it was getting late. The evening was chilly and Naruto wanted Hinata to go home as soon as possible before she gets a cold or something. Not long they reached her apartment.

"So had a great time?" He asked his Princess.

"MmHmm" she said as she nodded.

"Good night then, I'll be up early tomorrow for the genin assignments" he said as he leaned closer and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and nose before he kissed her lips delicately.

"'kay, see you in the afternoon then", she said as she went in her apartment. The young blonde stood there for a while before taking off for his place. Not long before he found himself at his door and in a while, he took off for her in his dreams.

-End of Chapter 2-

~Thanks for the views! That kept me motivated; I would like reviews as well, to make the story better. Tune in for the next! Ja ne~! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3 Like Old Times

Wee! So happy about the 500+ views at the two chapters! Never thought it would be that successful! Well, if you're thinking why I update almost every day, it's because I'm on vacation and I think writing these stories are becoming my hobby. As long as I don't have anything to do I'll be able to keep updating. I've added some other fiction characters here. So that's all here goes the third one ;)

New OC's:

Miyuki Mizushima – "beautiful fortune/happiness" "water island"

Ryoko Yoshida– "bright child" "fragrant rice field"

Hitoshi Mori – "motivated person" "forest"

(I do not own NARUTO [characters] I only own the story [except for the OC's they're my idea xD])

CHAPTER 3

Naruto dragged his head to wake up earlier than usual. He's never going to hear the end of Lady Tsunade's lecture if he'd be late. He eventually got up; head still foggy and eyes still half closed as he ate prepared to toast a slice of bread. Waiting for his toast he sat on the floor, eyes closed head on the table as he waited. Not long he ate and got ready to take off. He was on the usual jounin outfits, (now that he was admitted recently) and put on his usual red Sage coat with black flame adornments at the ends.

"Yosh! All done", he said looking at the mirror before he left. 'Better get a good impression as Taicho' he thought smiling to himself as he walked past his door and left.

He set off for the Hokage's mansion racing through the rooftops while imagining what kind of genins he would handle. There is also excitement visible on his face as continued on his way. He was almost at the meeting place when he saw Sasuke at the door.

"Oi, teme… whatcha doing there?" he remarked at the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Hn. The Hokage said she'd give me something I could 'work on' as payment,"

"Payment? I don't get it", said the blonde as he crossed his arms thinking.

"Sigh, for being a missing and rogue nin for a few years", 'His thinking never changed, even through the years' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now that makes sense..." the blonde replied nodding his head.

"So I take it you're for the genin assignments?" his friend asked.

"Yeah, I would like to take care of some since Tsunade-baachan told me that their short on volunteer taicho's"

"Hn."

"Stop acting that cool… and enough with that smirking and let's go", Naruto said as he was annoyed at their conversation. They both entered and found the meeting room half full. A lot of the volunteer captains-to-be are talking about their future subordinates about what abilities and personalities they might have. Some of the ladies in the room whispered at one another when the two gentlemen from Team Kakashi entered the room though the two didn't seem to take notice of it. A moment later Lady Tsunade entered the room and everyone took their place, standing proud in front of their Hokage.

"Now, I hope everybody's here… Ehem," she cleared her throat before giving a welcome remark to the present jounins.

"I hope that you know full well of what your responsibilities as Captains of your teams. You will be overlooking the young genins that have just graduated from the Academy and that you will be going out with them in missions and you'll also be training them. You will also be held responsible for their safety in missions and training. Let the young ones of the new generation to learn the Will of Fire in this village and light that fire in their hearts grow am I understood?!" her voice so clear among the silence that filled the room.

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

"Now, before I give you your team assignments. I will announce your 'assignment' in the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha", as the Hokage turned to him. Sasuke stood forward to accept his assignment. Everybody's attention was all on him as he looked so calm amidst the tension in the Hokage's words. Naruto can't help but smile at this, 'That part, never ceases to change, teme' he said in his mind.

"You will be teaching the next batch of kids entering at the academy shuriken and kunai techniques, and you won't be relieved until I say so… make sure you won't push them hard and teach them well", the Hokage said as she emphasized the last phrase of her statement. Sasuke's eyes were, well, quite annoyed. He wasn't really great at kids but he thought it was better than doing 'other community duties' (as we all know, everybody hates doing tons of paper works).

"You may go."

"Hai, Hokage-sama", he said slightly bowing before he left the room.

"Now, let's get back to business… Here are your team assignments…" as she started to call out their names and the group of genin they'll be dealing with. When the one's with their names called came out from the room the crowd thinned out and the ones left moved closer.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice came from behind.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Well, might as well get a team or two… I also saw Shikamaru exit the room earlier", he said to his blond friend.

"Wow, I thought it would be a bit 'troublesome' for him", he remarked, imagining the lazy shadow user with a bunch of genins with him.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called the Lady Hokage.

"Hai!" he said as he moved forward waving goodbye to his friend.

"Your team members will be the following… Miyuki Mizushima, Ryoko Yoshida and Hitoshi Mori", she said as she paused for a bit. "Your team is just like the old Team 7" she said as she examined the papers of the three. There's a visible smirk on her face.

"Why's that Tsunade-baachan?"

"Well, Hitoshi graduated at the top like Sasuke while Ryoko's the last… He is much like you and then there's Miyuki which specializes at medical ninjustu."

"Wow, are you sure you didn't pick out off favoritism or something?" said the young Sage as he examined the three's status and Tsunade shook her head. 'Yup, that is really like ol' Team 7… but no one beats the original' as a smile escaped from his lips.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Tsunade said.

"More or less, but don't they think I'm going easy on them dattebayo!" he said as he flashed one of his famous grins at the Hokage. Lady Tsunade smiled as the once number prankster left the room to meet his team. 'Well, let me see… Ah… it's on the same place where we first met with Kakashi-sensei. Better not be late!' he thought of his former always-late sensei as he raced through the rooftops. He got there a bit early and the genins weren't there yet. He noticed that the view from the place were great. 'You can see half of the village here' he thought to himself as he leaned on the railings in the mid morning. Soon he heard small taps coming near, he still didn't mind though.

"Are you the one going to be our Taicho?" a cool tone came from his back.

"So what if I am?" Naruto said eyes close for the breeze up there were amazingly cool. Then an amazing kick came near his head close enough but he stopped it with his hands with ease.

"Tch!"

"Answer me, so what if I am?" one of his shadow clones came at the back of the brown-haired boy with fiery amber eyes who came at him. The two other genins were also shocked as the clone looked like it appeared out of thin air. The young man refused to talk as Naruto let go of his foot. 'Yup, his mind were just like mine… but I didn't attack Kakashi-sensei that day!' he murmured in his thoughts as the three genins assembled before him.

"Okay, going to be your Taicho starting today… I'm Uzumaki Naruto", as he smiled at the young ones. "Now why don't you introduce yourselves so that I may learn a thing or two about yourselves, dreams, skills or whatsoever just describe whoever you think you are" he said. The only girl stood up to introduce herself.

"Uhm, ano… I'm Miyuki Mizushima", said the girl with steel blue-hair and golden eyes, she continued shyly, "I'm learning medical ninjustu and I specialize at genjutsu" she said as she smiled at her Taicho. More and more of the students were learning medical ninjutsu as Lady Tsunade wanted this as basis on making teams so that they'll have healing support just in case.

"Mori Hitoshi. I'm the top at our batch this year." The young silver haired and sky blue eyed boy said. There was a faint proud tone at his remark. 'He sounded so cool… just like that teme back then, though 'to kill a certain man' phrase weren't there, phew!' he said as he was relieved of the thought.

"And you young man?" as he turned to the kid who made an attempt to kick him down earlier.

"Hmp…"

"Now now don't get all touchy… speak up." Naruto said in a 'captain-ly' tone.

"Ryoko… Ryoko Yoshida" the amber eyed kid told his taicho. 'By the way he attempted to kick me, I think he is quite good at taijutsu', he thought.

"Okay… Now that I've learned some of your personalities, I also want to know your abilities… meet me at the training grounds in 15 minutes, till then I would like you three to get ready for training. You are dismissed." He said sounding rather mature for once. If anyone heard him like that he'd eventually get teased about it. Ryoko looked annoyed as he heard the word training and rolled his amber eyes, Hitoshi just walked out silently while Miyuki started pushing Ryoko to get ready.

"Miyuki would stop pushing him? He'll be the one at loss if he didn't prepare anyway" said the ever cool Hitoshi.

"But Hitoshi-kun who knows what the training might hold for us?" Miyuki said sounding worried.

"Leave him be…"

"Tch! We'll see about that, sharp eyes!" Ryoko said.

"What did you just call me you idiot?!"

"Hey guys, stop it! We only got 10 minutes left!" the only girl said as she stopped the two boys.

"Oh crap!" the two boys said as they raced through the rooftops to get ready.

"Sigh! Only the first day and I get this… well might as well get ready." She uttered as she also wanted to prepare a few things. Five minutes passed then another then another. Naruto stood there at the training field feeling nostalgic about where he had also his first training with the old Team 7. Another minute passed, his team had already been assembled before him. He turned to look at them and they looked quite prepared.

"Okay, I'll start explaining now that everyone's here," he said. He also got through this exercise and now he's the one giving it to the next generation.

"See these bells?" he asked the three as the two bells dangled from his palm. "You have to get it from me to pass my test. This is a test if you're really ready to be a genin and only two will get them so take this seriously." Then he pointed out at one of the old lone logs standing across the field, "The one who won't be able to get a bell will be tied there and won't have lunch." He said as he showed them two bentos which he brought along and the three listened carefully.

"First things first, a ninja must know how to conceal themselves from their enemy… now, scatter!" he commanded and the three therefore scattered along the nearby areas. Naruto tied the bells around his waist and had his eyes closed for a minute examining the areas around him. 'They're pretty good. I won't be able to spot them without going Sage mode… unless.'

Just then he heard a rustle from behind him. Ryoko coming full force at him with his wrists. 'I knew it' he thought as he grabbed his wrist and threw him off a few distance at him. The boy kept going at him but as his attacks weren't in sync he eventually dodged and blocked all of them.

"Tch!" the brown top remarked as he retreated for the nearby trees.

'So direct attack won't work at him huh?' Hitoshi murmured, as he threw a few kunai's at the blond man. Naruto sensed them coming and blocked them with a special kind of kunai. It had three points, one pointing at right, middle and left. It was like the Yondaime's kunais that had the seal that could let him teleport if he wanted to but as it was the case, he still hasn't got the hang of space-time ninjutsu. The kids just thought it was a special kind of kunai made especially for him. 'Over there huh?' Naruto murmured to his head as he threw one of the kunais to where Hitoshi was.

"Shimatta!" the boy said in surprise. Though it was just in time for him to use substitution as Naruto teleported to where the kunai was. Though he still hasn't mastered the justu like his father, he could teleport in short distances like he could in the exercise.

"Quite fast there… 'Here's a gift for the only girl'" as Naruto whispered the last statement silently. Not long after he threw the kunai close at Miyuki he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Boo." He uttered at the rather shocked girl her eyes wide open. Then it turned back to normal, "Gotcha' taicho" she said as the figure of the little girl melted to the ground and the next thing he knew he was caught in her genjutsu.

"Pretty good, but that wouldn't get me… kai!" just before he got attacked by the little girl who disappeared once again after landing a blow on her taicho's kunai.

"You still haven't managed to get one… would you three hurry up!" he said as he threw a teasing shout his hands on his eyes looking for his genins and the other hand holding a kunai on his waist line. Just then Miyuki appeared from below and managed to cut the string of the bell and got it before Naruto could get a hold of it.

"Yatta!" the girl said as she was lying on the dust. Tired beaten from all the running and hiding not to mention the genjutsu made its toll on her chakra level.

"Omedeto," his taicho said to her as he helped her up. "You two better get down to business, our little girl has already made it to the finish line" he said as he settled down near a tree to sit and he dropped the bell just beside him to lure the boys.

"It's mine!" Ryoko said as he came closer to the bell though he caught himself in a trap and he dangled upside down on the tree. Naruto held the bell close to his face making Ryoko pout as he struggled to free himself. 'Now that leaves my silver-haired friend' he said to himself. Hitoshi threw a crowd of shurikens at his taicho from across the field.

"That won't work with me!" Naruto remarked as the blocked and dodged the shurikens at the same time he felt the bell was no longer at his waist as he found it dangling at one of the shurikens that appeared to be the real Hitoshi. 'He's quite good at concealing the real one that I'm sure. Never would've thought that was a shadow clone', realizing that he transformed himself as one of the shurikens his shadow clone threw and when it got close to the bell he snatched it. Naruto took a deep sigh, 'I knew it'd come out this way' he said as Ryoko realized that he lost at the exercise.

In a few minutes, Ryoko was tied at the same log Naruto was tied years ago. He's also complaining and demanded lunch at his teammates.

"No. Naruto-taicho said you won't be having one bit, baka" Hitoshi said as he rolled his eyes in the annoyance of his brown-haired teammate. Ryoko's stomach began to rumble but this time he kept silent. Miyuki sighed at how hopeless Ryoko was and offered him her bento.

"Here… Ahhh" She said to her teammate who was tied to the log.

"Miyuki? Naruto-taicho said not to-" Hitoshi said as he trailed off. Then he turned to their captain who said nothing despite seeing Miyuki give him a handful of lunch though there was a visible smile in his face. The blue eyed boy sighed as he also offered his food.

"Here…" he said sighing and Ryoko's face lit up the offer of his friends. 'Now that's the bond of being a team' he thought to himself as he felt nostalgic at the event.

"You three," he said sounding really serious as he pointed out at the young genins, "you passed my exams" he said as Ryoko and Miyuki smiled and Hitoshi was hiding his small smile under his long silver locks. He dismissed them as soon as he untied Ryoko and told them to meet on the same place they first met up for their first mission tomorrow and with that the three bid their taicho farewell. For a moment, Naruto sat down under one of the trees before he went to his Princess' apartment. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set when he took off. 'What a long day! Might as well enjoy with her before it ends' he thought to himself as he raced through his way to her place. He found Hinata enjoying the breeze at her little balcony at the second floor of her apartment. She waved to him as he came close to her.

"Hey Princess", he said as he smiled and walked closer to the white eyed Hyuga heiress.

"How did your team meeting go?" she asked him as she moved her hands close to hold his.

"It went great. Tsunade-baachan put me in charge of genins like Team 7. The dobe and the top were in one team and there's their medical ninja", he said as smiled at her.

"You really are enjoying these aren't you?" said the girl.

"Yeah! It feels nostalgic… but I'll let them train hard and ignite the Will of Fire within them like our senseis did back in the day" he said as he closed his eyes. The evening breeze is already picking up as the sun isn't almost visible.

"It's getting cold here" she said. He threw her his Sage coat and wrapped it around her.

"Well, might as well get in… I don't want you to catch a cold or anything" he said winking as she accompanied her in.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asked in a lovingly manner. Hinata laughed at him as she let down his coat in one of the chairs.

"I knew it would come to this"

"So what's for dinner?" he asked again while his stomach rumbled. She placed what she prepared earlier on the table.

"Smells good" he said as he made his way to the table and found the menu for tonight, beef with broccoli.

"Wow! Can I?" he said as he turned to her. She sat down on the other chair.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in chorus. They both enjoyed dinner and enjoyed the rest of the evening. They sat there in the couch for almost ten minutes or so till he didn't notice they were both already sleepy. Not to mention that Hinata is already sleeping next to him, leaning on his chest as his arms were around her.

'Better take her in than to leave her sleeping in the couch like this', Naruto though to him as he moved carefully not to awake her. He put his Sage coat on her once again and picked her up from the couch bridal style. He walked inside her bedroom and let her down on her bed. She cuddled in response of being let down.

"Well, isn't she cute" he whispered as he sat on the bed, admiring her cute closed eyes and scattered hair. Not long he noticed the clock, 'time to go' he said to himself.

"Good night, Princess" he said as he leaned close enough for him to kiss his forehead, he could see a small smile form in Hinata's sleeping face and he set off for home. They didn't know what tomorrow could bring them. They just hoped that the next days will just be like this and that it'll never end. The moon was up as the rays of moonlight slid through Naruto's small apartment and his eyes were closing and in the next few minutes they gave in to sleep.

-End of Chapter 3-

~Made a bit spoiler up there, next chapter will have a twist and I plan to work on a surprise plot (don't ask me what :3) Okay I think that's all for this one… REVIEWS anyone? :)


	4. Chapter 4 Successor

I've been thinking for two days about what this chapter four will be and this is what my mind got (It's hard to get ideas when you are the only otaku at home, can't get ideas from anyone xD). Well here's your serving of Chapter four.

OC's

Toshio - "genius leader, hero"

Same OC's from last chapter. I do not own NARUTO [characters] I only own the story ;)

CHAPTER 4

The sun is up as the day is starting. It was almost time to go. Naruto was on his way to their meeting place. He raced through the village and found Miyuki waiting for the others.

"Good morning Naruto-taicho", she said rather excited.

"Good morning Miyuki-chan, excited for your first mission?" he asked the girl. She nodded with the smile in response to her Taicho.

"Well, a little advise. Don't expect much though, who knows what kind of 'mission' the Hokage is giving to us" he said rather knowing what kind of boring mission would it be for the other two. Nonetheless, he's happy that he has his own genin team. A few moments after, he noticed Hitoshi coming. 'Well, he's not anywhere near late anyway, we're just early', he thought to himself.

"Ohayou Naruto-taicho", the boy said in a very polite tone.

"Ohayou Hitoshi-kun", his taicho said in return.

"So, when is Ryoko gonna show up?"

"Relax Hitoshi-kun, who knows maybe he'll be here in a minute", the girl reassured her.

"Miyuki's right Hitoshi, you should take things slowly too once in a while" Naruto said as he looked at the topnotch of the Academy.

"Yeah right, so much of being late in his first mission" Hitoshi mumbled to himself. 'This kid is so cool that he doesn't think it's just a little bit early' Naruto said in his thoughts.

"Minna!" a shout came out of nowhere.

"Yo! Ryo-kun!" Naruto said as he looked at his watch. 'Well not bad, just in time… wait, did he just call me sensei?' then he slightly blushed over the thought

"Ohayou! Naruto-sensei!" he said happily, "Now can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" he repeated excitedly.

"Taicho?" Hitoshi said as he turned to their taicho.

"Oh right, let's get going. Let's get our first mission as a team"

"Yosh!" The genins said in chorus.

They raced through the rooftops till they reached the Hokage's mansion. There is an excitement running through the group's atmosphere. Even Hitoshi's were visible as a smile was painted on his usual cool face. As they made their way to the Hokage's office, Ryoko's hands were at the back of his head as he wore a big smile. Miyuki has nervous face on but it didn't hide her excitement.

"Tsunade-baachan! Can we come in?" he shouted at the door. Even through the years, he still couldn't call her Hokage-sama.

'This kid… never changed,' "Sigh, come in" Tsunade said.

"What's with the sigh ha?" Naruto said, raising a brow on the amber-eyed Hokage.

"Nevermind that! I'll present your mission"

"Hai!" the group said.

"It's a simple escort mission," 'Glad it's not the missing kitty again' Naruto said in his thoughts as the Hokage trailed off.

"It's a D-ranked mission to escort, a princess to the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire to meet one of the Daimyo's sons in two days time."

"Uhm, Tsunade-baachan? Are you really going to send us to that kind of mission?" Naruto said in a polite way not to angry the Hokage.

"Yes… why'd you ask?"

"Nothing…"

"Well she's currently in the village so you don't need to get her from her homeland." Tsunade continued.

"Umm, Hokage-sama? Where is the princess from?" said Miyuki.

"She's from the Land of Wind. This mission will also strengthen our connection to the Land of Wind, if! The son of the Daimyo likes the princess."

"Okay got it. Anymore details you can tell us?" Naruto asked since the boys looked like they aren't quite interested to raise any questions.

"Nothing else, well, I met her when she requested escorts and she's quite the simple and kind type". 'That's good to hear" Naruto murmured as he remembered a lot of his missions pertaining to escorting that led to shopping and spa stopovers.

"Go prepare yourselves. You'll leave at exactly 1 in the afternoon. You still have a lot of time left so make the most of it. You're dismissed!" And with that they left the Hokage's office.

"Make sure you prepare for this mission. We're escorting a princess so who knows what kind of people are after her", Naruto said in a 'taicho-ly' way.

"Hai~~" the group answered before they scattered, each one going their own ways on how to prepare for their mission while Naruto went to train for a little bit with his Time-Space ninjutsu. He's the only one on the training field for the weather's too hot to practice in this time of the day but he didn't mind the heat. He threw a one of the kunais across the field and then teleported to where it is. 'Yosh! Did you see that Dad? I'm getting a hang of your ninjutsu already' he smiled as he lay on the grass looking at the blue sky.

"Well, better let Hinata know that I'm going on a mission." He said as he set off for her apartment.

Looking at the window Hinata was drifted from reality into her dreams. 'What a beautiful day' she said to herself as she was organizing her little room though it is nothing compared to her room at the Hyuga mansion but she liked it there, though it's little she gets to do chores on her own.

Knock knock

"Coming!" She said as she finished putting her clothes away, and ran towards the door. As she opened the door, yellow daffodils peeked through.

"Hi, Hina-chan" he said with a wide smile. For a moment she giggled at the event and that it covered how it sent a giddy feeling to her.

"Hello, Naruto-kun", she said gladly though she could sense that something's out of place on his tone. It's almost a tone with hesitation. As Naruto was welcomed to her apartment, he threw his coat on the couch and sat there leisurely.

"Is something going on?" Hinata asked. Naruto only shook his head in response, eyes closed as he enjoyed the little breeze coming from her windows. He looked tired as beads of sweat fell down from his face. The girl bent over to wipe them off, still he had his eyes closed, thinking how could he tell her he'll be out in two days. Opening his eyes, he diverted his gaze on the wooden floor not meeting hers.

"There's something you wanted to tell me?" she said as she cupped his face to look at his blue cerulean eyes. She began to stroke his whisker marks and he savored the moment as he took her hand. He won't be able to see her in a few days, though it's only two days, he doesn't feel like it. They had just started dating right? But now, priority calls. He sighed before continuing.

"Well… I have a mission with my genins, we'll be out for at least two days for this escort mission", she could really sense that he doesn't want to leave.

"Naruto-kun, it's only for two days, don't be that gloomy. It's not like you to be like that", she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Next thing she knew, Naruto's arms were around her and gave her a tight hug.

"Cheer up; you'll worry your genins if you show up like that… Smile for me, will you?" she said as she gave him a wink which made him giggle. It's not like her to cheer him up, usually it's the opposite.

"You know, I never thought I'd never let go of the thought of leaving you… but now I'm thinking, the earlier I get this done, the earlier I get to you" Naruto said as she sat beside him. She leaned her head to his shoulder then he slid her head so that she could lie on his lap.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun", Hinata said eyes still closed.

"Aishiteru, Hina-chan" He said as he leaned closer to her lips till they met. They spent their time with each other with pleasurable and delicate kisses. They enjoyed till the time for Naruto to go came. They were both lying on the couch when Naruto caught a glimpse of time. 'Almost time, I gotta go', he said as he zipped his usual vest and slipped on her Sage coat.

"Princess," he murmured to her while she was still lying on the couch. She just hummed in response. "I'll be going now, I love you", he continued as he nibbled on her little ear. She let a smile of pleasure escape on her lips before she pulled her into a short but sweet goodbye kiss.

"Be careful, and don't worry about me… I love you too", and with that Hinata was left alone in her apartment once again. When the door closed, Hinata couldn't help but feel lonely, she hugged her knees for a few moments before she went back to reality.

"I cheered him up, now's not the time to be like this… I told him that he doesn't need to worry", she said as she reassured to herself. Not long she found herself working on the household chores just to keep her hands and mind off the topic of Naruto being away. And after an hour or so she found herself bored and went to walk around the town.

Meanwhile, Naruto's team just left the village and they were on their way to the Daimyo. The Princess of the Land of Wind has two escorts guarding her near the carriage. Hitoshi was up in front. Miyuki and Ryoko was position to either left or right and Naruto was at the back. He was in Sage mode so that he could sense anyone nearing them. He also noticed that Ryoko was eying him curiously.

"Ne, Nartuo-sensei," he said as he eyed for the yellow toad eyes and orange shade over his taicho's eyes, "why's your eyes look different? And why do they have those weird orange shade?" he said rather clueless of Sage mode. Naruto chuckled at the curiosity of the boy.

"This is called Sage mode," he said explaining to the young one, "It's a jutsu that lets a person gather and sense natural energy"

"Natural energy?" the young boy asked as his curiosity arose about Senjutsu.

"When I saw natural energy I mean about the energy flowing in the surrounding area. And with this you can learn how to draw the energy of nature inside of you, blending them with your own chakra"

"And so what happens?" Ryoko said as he had one brow raised.

"Well, it gives ya a power boost in ninjutsu, atijutsu and genjutsu, even your raw force increases." Naruto said as he grinned at his genin. Ryoko's eyed widened in surprise.

"Ne ne! Sensei! Is there any chance you could teach me that one day?!" He asked excitedly.

"Well, if I think you can handle it… and if the Fukasaku-sama allows you"

"Yosh! I'll do my best!"

Miyuki just stood there watching how Ryoko's already close to their taicho. Looking forward, Hitoshi just eyed the path in front of him like he didn't hear any even if the voices of the two can be overheard. Then Miyuki gathered her courage to talk to her taicho too, about Konoha and some other interesting things in the village.

"Uhm, ano, Naruto-taicho?"

"Yes, Miyu-chan?" he asked as he turned to the girl.

"I've heard that the Yondaime Hokage is nicknamed the Yellow Flash… I also read in one of the history books of the village that he saved Konoha from the Kyuubi attack…" she said as she trailed off. Naruto was shocked at why the little girl brought up the Yondaime Hokage, his father.

"Why'd you ask me about that Miyu-chan?" He said rather quite nervous, but at least the truth hasn't been told to the village… That he was the sole survivor of the Namikaze clan.

"Well, I just remembered the topic whenever I see your blonde hair Taicho", as she pointed to the blonde.

'Wow, if this little girl knew better she'd say I'm connected to the Yondaime Hokage, sheesh!' he said in his thoughts before he gathered them up to answer her question. Hitoshi is now also curious and was quite on left side as if waiting for the answer. Ryoko was also curious. Then Naruto thought of something. He began forming the Rasengan. The genins eyed it with awe.

"This, this is a jutsu made by the Yondaime. He's also called the Yellow Flash because he knows how to use Space-Time ninjutsu a jutsu that makes a person teleport to where the seal is…" he trailed off as he remembered his father and master through the Rasengan. He somehow felt connected to them whenever he does it.

"Wow Taicho… I've only read that jutsu on books and I'd never thought you know it" Hitoshi said as he examined the Rasengan.

"I'd teach you this when you're already capable of doing so" he said and the topnotch's face was painted with a smile.

"No fair sensei! I want to learn it too!" Ryoko said in a complaining way.

"I'd teach all of you if you want" he said smiling as he patted Ryoko at the head. Their bond as a team grew. Hitoshi has already begun opening to the group. Though he felt homesick whenever the thought of Hinata passes over his mind, his genin group would talk to him and ask him some questions. 'These kids, I'd do anything to protect those smiles of theirs' he said as he looked over them. He'd never imagined that they'd be this close to him in just a matter of days and they continued on their way to the Daimyo.

The sun is setting and the breeze was picking up. There is a large group of dark clouds visible in the sky. 'Maybe it's going to rain tonight or so…' Hinata said as she passed through the market street. She walked through and window shop through the shops when he suddenly bumped on a dark-haired man. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, I-I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed her head in apology.

"I don't mind." He said coolly. 'Though I'm not close to Sasuke-san, I know that he's not the type to go through the shops…' she thought as she eyed a box in Sasuke's hand which he was trying to hide in his pocket. It was a small box but the top still remained visible.

"You alone?" he asked as he noticed that Hinata was trying to process the thought of the box. She nodded in response.

"Is that dobe around?" he asked as he knew that he'd be around this Hyuga heiress most of the time.

"No, he's on a mission with his team the Hokage assigned them to."

"I see… well, see you around then." He said as he turned to leave.

"Yes, sorry about that again" she said as she waved goodbye at him. 'I could see that he's still healing, but that's a good sign' she said in her thoughts as she continued to walk down the street. She's killing time when she knew where her feet had taken her. She was nearing the Hyuga mansion.

"Might as well visit" she said as she ran towards the mansion. She fixed her usual jacket top before entering. She found Neji at the door when she opened the wooden door.

"Good evening, Hinata-sama. What takes you here today?" he said as he greeted Hinata.

"Just came for a visit. It has been a while since I came here" she said as she smiled.

"I better go tell the others" he said as she led her to the mansion. She sat at the ledge of the wooden floor, overlooking the garden of the mansion. Just then a she sensed a familiar figure standing at the back. It was her father.

"Otosan." She said as she stood and bowed before his father.

"Nice timing. I have to talk to you about something…" her father said in rather serious tone.

"What's this about otosan?" she eyed in suspicion. She led her inside of the house in one of the rooms and there, they sat face to face. Silence engulfed the two and its getting on Hinata's nerves. It's like it is something that really concerns her. Her father took a deep breath before he started.

"As you know, in time I need a successor of the family and that it comes from our branch of the family. I can't pick Neji-kun because he's from my brother's side and I can't pick Hanabi for she is still young…" her father trailed off. Hinata's mind started to be confused. Where's this conversation taking them?

"You'll have to marry someone and the both of you would lead our clan." He said so straightforward that it shot through Hinata's mind.

"WHAT?!" she said as her eyes widened at what she heard.

"Toshio, please enter." Hiashi called as a young man entered the room. The young man has a maroon colored hair and has pair of clear white eyes.

"Father, don't tell to marry a guy I don't love!" She said as she pointed at the man, her tears were on the verge of falling.

"Unless you already have someone…"

"I do!"

"Who's that?" her father said she raised a brow to her daughter.

"He's not here right now… he's on a mission" a sob escaped her. Hiashi signaled to the white-eyed man to leave for a bit while he talked to her.

"I'd like to meet him if that's the case but… he and Toshio will compete for you."

"Father! That's asking for too much!"

"I won't force you to have this arranged marriage if you would accept my conditions", he said as he stood from where he was sitting. Hinata only nodded in acceptance, she can't afford to marry anyone except Naruto. She sat silently as she wiped her tears.

"You'd be staying here for a while so that I could really have to meet this guy you're talking about. Your room is ready you can head there for the night. I actually wanted to call you tomorrow but since you came, there I told you everything." Then he left the conversation at that and left Hinata all alone in the room. After a few moments to herself, she headed to her room. It's the same as always, huge but quite empty. Her little room at her apartment was much more crowded than it is in this big room. She opened the window to let some air come it. It was particularly cold in the night but she was fine with it. She let her mind be drifted by the wind.

"Oh Naruto-kun… When will you be home? I need you" she said as she sat down to her bed. She hugged her knees and began to sob at the somewhat hopeless and forceful situation she was in. She doesn't how to tell Naruto her situation since they had just started.

In the deep woods, Naruto was keeping watch over the caravan. The three genins were rolled in their mats and they were sleeping peacefully. Little did he know that there's a surprise waiting for him when he returns to Konoha. How will Hinata deal with it when Naruto's gone? And how will Naruto react? The moon was hidden in the dark clouds. It most likely will rain. He kept watch under the dark sky until the time to rest came.

~End of Chapter 4~

-Wee! Finally it's done! Sorry to keep you waiting ;) PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to hear suggestions if you have one :D


	5. Chapter 5 Wandering

Yey! The little twist has begun! Mwahahahaha *evil laugh* lol xD Let's get this story a little complicated :3 *oh yeah! This will be mostly in Hinata's POV and is mostly dedicated to SASUSAKU! (I love them \m/), I don't think I have ideas for Naruto's mission but I'll give some details in the next chappie okay? Now I present! Chapter 5 ;)

*I don't own Naruto… but Hinata obviously does own him :P (I mean Kishimoto-sensei does :3)

CHAPTER 5

Hinata cuddled in her bed. Her blanket covering her from head to toe and only half of her head was visible. Though it's not that cold she wanted to get a warm feeling, she felt so alone in her big room. The sun is already nearing to dawn when she decided to go to her room's balcony. Her mind drifted and her head felt light, this isn't surprising as she really couldn't sleep well. She leaned to railings as she enjoyed the morning breeze.

'It's too early for breakfast. They should still be preparing by now.' She mumbled in her confused thoughts. Normally she'd feel the urge to help but not now, not in the situation she's in. The sun was peeking and a few rays of the early morning light struck through the clouds. As she sensed someone nearing her door, she changed her pajamas into a dark blue shirt top and a white skirt. And there came a knock on her door.

"Hinata-sama?" said one of the Hyuga servants as she knocked on the wooden door. There was no reply heard from the other side of the door.

"Hinata-sama? Breakfast is ready, you should head down and eat", still there was nothing. This worried the servant as she slid the door little by little then it was revealed to her that no one was there and the wooden sliding door to the balcony was open. She ran to the dining room where Hiashi and Hinata's sister, Hanabi was having breakfast.

"Why the rush?" Hanabi asked the panting servant, as she sipped some milk.

"Hinata-sama's not in her room!" she exclaimed. Hiashi just sighed. He knew Hinata would do this and avoid him till she could handle the situation.

"We should go look—"

"No. Leave her be, maybe she just went back to her apartment and with her situation, it would most likely she'd run and avoid the things that's happened here"

"And you're at fault for that Father…" Hanabi spoke back.

"Onee-chan's already old enough to know what she's doing. Stop meddling with her life for once." She said as she took a large sigh.

"I just wanted the best for your sister…" Hiashi trailed off as he knew Hanabi was right.

"A petty excuse… now will you please excuse me Father" she said. Hanabi was quite good at talking sense to her father; she was brave enough to speak the words her older sister can't. Hanabi exited the room with a large bang on the door. She wasn't definitely happy at what her father had done. Who knows, maybe she'll also end up like Hinata which she doesn't want to.

Around Konoha in the early morning, half of the shops were still closed. Some were open but still busy with putting up for business. Her thoughts were as disarranged as she walked so slowly like she had injured her leg or something. Sakura who was on her way home from her finished shift caught Hinata in the distance. She also noticed that there's something off about her today and she ran towards her.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted. Hinata turned to where she heard the voice and smiled at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-san?"

"You look pale. Something wrong?" she asked as she examined her face.

"N-Nothing! This is nothing! Why'd you a-ask me that?" she staggered. She didn't think anyone would notice.

"Ha? Come on Hinata! I'm a medical ninja and I can tell something IS wrong. I just don't know if it's about your health or if there's something's bothering you", she exclaimed as Hinata hid her face in defeat. She sighed as she begun.

"There's nothing wrong with me it's the latter…" she said rather bowing her head.

"Need someone to talk to?" Sakura smiled as she offered. Hell yeah there are only four girls in the Konoha 12, she, Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Knowing Ino she'd be busy in the flower shop and Tenten could be busy sparring with Team Gai.

"W-woudn't you need to rest? You just came from the hospital right?" Hinata said.

"I can handle it besides, I have no work tomorrow… I could rest till I wanted to. So shall we?" Sakura said as she took her and ran to some benches. They sat down and began their girl talk.

"So what's this about?" asked the pink haired girl. HInata left out a sigh before she began.

"Father wants me to marry someone…" Sakura jaw dropped at what she said.

"WHAT? Hiashi-sama wants you to have an arranged marriage?!" she said as she was startled at the thought. She knew how much Naruto meant to Hinata and she knew that Naruto's feelings have already gone deep for Hinata.

"So, who is this 'someone'?" Sakura continued.

"I don't know much… I was so surprised yesterday that he didn't have chance to introduce himself properly but I know his name. Toshio, or at least that's what Father said…" she said as she stared in to the distance.

"So what do you want to do now? Naruto's not in the village right? How are you gonna tell him?"

"Well…. I plan on telling him, but I don't know how!" she said as she covered her face with her palms. Sakura gave her a gentle pat at the shoulders.

"I'll help if you want", she said as she smiled at Hinata, "Naruto wouldn't give you up that easily either! I just know it. So want me to come over your apartment tomorrow?" she said reassuring her as she winked at Hinata.

"S-sure! Thank you Sakura-san", just then Sakura turned to her watch and saw what time it is.

"Crap, I forgot!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Sakura-san?" she asked in a concerned way.

"I've got to meet with someone! Well Hinata, I've got to go… I'll see you later okay?" she said as she left Hinata waving at her. 'Damn! I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed in her thoughts. Little did the others know that she was always at Sasuke's place during her time offs. It was already mid afternoon, she was supposed to surprise the Uchiha with lunch but she was a little late. She ran fast toward Sasuke's home. She entered and found the raven-haired man lying on the wooden floor in the living room.

"What the? What's he doing lying on the floor…" she said as she examined him. He was sleeping, Sakura also noticed that his face was wet… sweat? From training? No, it trailed off from his eyes. 'Was he crying in his sleep?' she said as she sat at his side, 'Something's are still haunting you huh?' she said as she moved his long bangs that fell on his face and she stood up and went to the kitchen. Sasuke didn't mind if she used it, it's like his way of saying 'feel at home' in silent.

"Glad he's sleeping, it'll buy me time to prepare a little something…" she said, murmuring quietly and she continued to prepare lunch. She began to cut the vegetables as she was planning to have a stew when Sasuke entered the kitchen. He looks like he's still half asleep and was rubbing his eyes for them to have a better focus.

"Sakura?" he said as she found the pink haired kunoichi preparing lunch.

"Up already? Don't worry it's almost done and please stop rubbing those eyes?" she said though she didn't turn to see him. The Uchiha seemed to be irritated that Sakura was busy with lunch that she didn't turn to look at him. For Sakura, she was late that's why she has to rush to prepare lunch. The raven-haired man moved to where she is and hung his head on her shoulder, taking a peek on what's on the menu. Sakura was quite confused and slightly happy; Sasuke wasn't the type of person that wants attention but apparently he wants one and he wants Sakura's attention. 'What the hell did I just do?' Sasuke said in his thoughts as he sensed how awkward it is that he wants Sakura's attention. He walked to the living room and stayed there till lunch was ready.

"Sasuke? Come on lunch's ready" Sakura said calling to the Uchiha in the living room. He stood up murmuring 'coming' in his thoughts. He was kinda glad that someone is caring for him. It was a long time until he felt this kind of company again. He went to the dining room where he found Sakura setting the table up. He suddenly felt the urge to come close to her but successfully (and somehow) suppressed it within him. Then Sakura went up to his face as she noticed he was somehow deep in thought.

"Hello~? Earth to Sasuke?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face, "you looked dazed sweetie" she said joking. Though she knew that was half meant. Sasuke blushed a little at what Sakura just called her though he made sure Sakura wouldn't notice.

"Shall we?" she asked as she settled at one of the dining chairs around the wooden round table. Sasuke only nodded in response as he took his place on the table. They began to eat silently … again. 'Damn, is this awkward' Inner Sakura said, 'Come on! Start a conversation!'

"Uhm, so Sasuke will you be training in the yard this afternoon?" she asked. Sasuke turned to her as soon as he finished chewing.

"No, I have to go to the Academy…"

"Academy? What brings you there?" she said as she knew full well that Sasuke isn't really fond of kids.

"Lady Tsunade kept me in charge of training the kids with kunai and shuriken techniques. Community work, I guess that's what you can call it" said the Uchiha.

"Mind if I tag along? I don't have any shifts till the day after tomorrow and I don't have anything do for the rest of the day" she said as she saw Sasuke nod his head yes. Not long they finished lunch.

"You can wait for me in the living room while I get ready" he said in his usual monotone voice. Sakura nodded in response as she finished putting away the washed dishes. Then she went to the living room enjoying some tea she made. She noticed that the wooden sliding doors that lead to the training yard at the back were open. The grasses were green and there is also a tree standing at the corner and some wooden dummies stand across.

'Wow, he must have maintained this training yard nicely' she said to herself as went to ledge where it lead down the yard. She sat on the ledge and let her feet hang loose and her head resting in one of the posts. Though it was past 1 in the afternoon the breeze didn't appear to be that hot and she enjoyed it and the wind picked up some of her scents.

Sasuke changed into a dark blue polo shirt with a small Uchiha crest found in his right sleeve and black pants. He buttoned up his shirt and put on his usual open toed shoes and went down the stairs, since his room is one of the rooms upstairs (recap! there are 4 rooms around his home, there are 2 upstairs and 2 downstairs and then there's his beautiful maintained training yard). As the living room came to a view, he couldn't find Sakura. Then when the breeze came up he noticed something, it smelled like cherries and found the door to the training ground were open. And found Sakura sitting on the ledge. Sakura noticed his presence and turned to smile at him.

"Shall we go? So that it'll be done early" he said rather irritated by the fact that he'll be a sensei for quite some time. Sakura nodded and as she stood up walking up to Sasuke. They went outside and they were on their way to the Academy.

They waited at the trainings grounds for the kids to come. Sakura sat on the swing and Sasuke leaned onto the tree were the swing was tied.

"Currently not happy are you?" Sakura said as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Hn", Saukura couldn't help but giggle. Then one by one the kids arrived accompanied by Iruka. He looked surprise to see Sasuke to really take on the job.

"Hello, Sasuke" Iruka said as he turned to the dark haired man. Sasuke let out a large sigh before he stood straight.

"So are they all here?" he asked. The kids also have their attention to him, asking on another about what kind of person their sensei would be.

"Yes, that's all of them"

"Then I'll get to it…" he said in a grunt and began to explain things.

"So Sakura, hanging out with Sasuke lately?" Iruka said to his former student who still swinging herself gently. She shot a glare at her sensei.

"Hey hey! Don't shot me that kind of glare I just asked!" he said, putting his hands up in defense. Sakura just sighed as she began to talk.

"Well yeah… He was all alone after all. He has a beautiful home but doesn't have anyone around. I came this lunch and found him lying, sleeping on the living room, crying in his sleep." She said as a sad face was visible in her face and she stopped swinging. Iruka gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"At least, everyone's taking steps to healing and accepting him back," he said as he smiled at Sakura, "and I know both you and Naruto are giving your best to make him feel at home", Sakura smiled. Iruka was right; they wanted him to make Konoha his home again. They want him there in Team 7 and along with their friends.

Meanwhile, Sasuke threw a group of shurikens and all landed at the target. The kids were all in awe and some of the little girls were squealing over him. Sakura seemed to notice that there's a smile on his face as he watched the students have their turns. Though it's little she seemed happy that Sasuke was enjoying himself.

A half hour passed and the kids were ready to go home. Iruka took the lead and some of the kids went to the raven-haired Uchiha to say their goodbyes. A brown haired boy with dark lime green eyes along with his friend, a golden yellow haired boy with dark sky blue eyes went up to him.

"Ne sensei! You're so cool!" said the brown topped kid, grinning at him.

"No kidding! I want to be just like you!" the other said. 'Just don't take the dark path I once took' Sasuke said to himself and ruffled the boys' hair and smiled at them and the boys ran to catch up with the others. For once, he liked the kids. And Sakura who witnessed everything went up to him in the grounds.

"Good job" she said, smiling at him. Surprisingly, his arms went to her shoulder and he kept her close.

"Sasuke?" she said, looking rather confused. Sasuke looked at her with a smile, though it was silent communication, Sakura knew what he meant. He wanted to be with her. Just as she was about to go, Sasuke grabbed her wrist with his left and the other was rummaging through his pockets. Sakura raised a brow till she saw Sasuke pull something. It was a pink cherry blossom necklace (this the one in the box that Hinata saw from chap 4). Sakura eyed the necklace and was about to thank Sasuke but he came to her back putting the necklace around her neck. After putting it on her Sasuke turned away, not revealing his flushed red face.

"D-do you like it?" oh gosh the strong and cold Sasuke Uchiha stammered over a thing like this. Sakura turned to meet his gaze, her porcelain face was decorated with a light blush and smiled to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" she said as she hugged him, tight. Sasuke slowly returned it and his were locked at her waist. He was glad they were alone and for a moment there Sakura tucked her on his chest and Sasuke leaned on her head. 'Cherries' he thought to himself as he put up a hand to play with her pink hair. Letting go, Sakura gathered up courage to say something she wanted to say to him.

"Sasuke, I love you," she said and Sasuke was shocked that she still loved him through all the things he'd done.

"It's just, I even tried to hate and forget you but I couldn't and my love for you–" then she was cut off as his lips crashed into hers. Overcoming the sudden shock she returned the kiss. It was passionate and had a mixture of longing coming from the Uchiha. He gently let go so that they could both get air then he closed his eyes.

"Sakura?," he started, earning her attention, "I... I'm afraid, I'm afraid to be left alone. I'm afraid to lose my friends, I'm afraid to lose you now that I realized that I... I love you. I love you Sakura", he said as he managed to talk straight even on the verge of tears, slightly bowing his head. Sakura cupped his chin to make him meet her emerald orb eyes.

"Sasuke... you don't know how happy I am to hear those words from you", she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Shhh," Sasuke cupped her chin and shove off her tears with his thumb, "stop crying, I don't want to see you crying" he continued.

"Same goes to you!" Sakura joked as he didn't realize a tear fall down his face and soon both were laughing at each other as they wiped the tears off their faces.

"I love you Sakura" he said as he wrapped his arms around her figure. Then he gave her a tender kiss. Sakura broke it but their faces were still a few inches apart which earned her a pout and a 'Hn' from Sasuke. She smiled before she started.

"And I love you too" and there they enjoyed each others company till the sun came down.

The night came and the moon and a few stars were out in the dark sky. Hinata has been wandering around her room like a restless pup. She was all alone in her apartment and she couldn't bring herself to go home to the Hyuga compound. If she goes home, she'll never hear the end of her father's suggestions to that Toshio guy. She sat on her couch and deep in thought again as if being drifted to another dimension. She also didn't eat because she neither has the appetite or attitude to eat. It was 7:50pm and the evening has started to deepen. She closed the lights downstairs and went up to her room. Then she turned to open her lamp and went to change into her pajamas and tucked her head hard on her pillow. 'Tomorrow, Sakura-san said we'll have a girl-to-girl talk and I hope that it'll help me,' she said in her thoughts, 'so calm down Hinata! Calm down!' she said as she mentally slapped herself and went to try and get some sleep.

Naruto on the other hand, had already escorted the Princess Aika to one of the Daimyo's mansions and she made them stay for the night.

"Thank you, Hime-sama… but you didn't have to do that" Naruto said bowing to the Princess.

"This is my way of thanking you for having to risk your safety just to protect me" the princess smiled sweetly. This kind of smile made him remember Hinata and dozed off as the Princess she was escorted into the inner rooms of the mansions. Ryoko stood to his sensei.

"Oi, sensei? You okay?" sensing that his taicho's mind were probably flying somewhere.

"Huh? Uh, yeah…" he said, rather startled as he came back to reality.

"I'll take you to one of the guestrooms, please follow me" said the servants as she led them to a room. It has a small dining table at the side, a balcony at the far end and two double deckers. Naruto let the kids settle off and before he knew it they were already asleep. Hitoshi was above and Ryoko was below at one of the double deckers while Miyuki was below the other pair of bed. They were already sleeping peacefully when Naruto went over the balcony. The breeze came and the leaves rustled along with it.

"What a wonderful night" or so he thought.

~End of Chapter 5~

-Yay! Sorry to keep you waiting! Oh yeah, did you like the SasuSaku moments there? Because I do! I couldn't stop myself from writing on it! Love is in the air! 3 xD and I was cut off from the computer for a day but I continued writing using my HTC Diamond (Damn, I'm so in love with my Fone LOL you have her to thank that this was written and finished early w) One more thing, now that I'm perfectly fond of writing these fanficts, what would you think I'd do first a sequel or prequel? And also tell me what you think of this chappie! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ;)

- THANKS FOR THE VIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS, LOVE LOTS! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Back

Oh my gosh! I thank you for your support, I love you guys! Can't believe it's already Chapter 6. You know what my mom told me that I've been writing too much these days, but it's my way to keep my brain working through summer vacation and I don't want to keep my lovely readers waiting. I re edited the last part of Chap 5, time error sorry about that (the last part around Naruto and his team). Here's your serving of Chappie 6!

*I don't own Naruto. I just borrowed him and the others to live in my fiction world x3

CHAPTER 6

Naruto woke up early just before dawn. The kids were still tucked in their beds. Since he's the one sleeping above one of the double deckers he had to move slowly not to make any noise. He got up and began to pack his things.

Knock knock!

"Yes?" Naruto said peeking through the door.

"Princess Aika wanted me to bring you breakfast", Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he let the servant in to settle breakfast.

"I told her not to do anything" he said mumbling to himself, "Please let Hime-sama know our thanks" he said as the servant nodded in response. Little did he know Ryoko heard the door open and close and he sat down on his bed.

"Sensei? What happened? I heard the door–" the boy yawned even before finishing his sentence.

"Ohayou Ryo-kun what you heard earlier was breakfast coming. Now, wake up your teammates and after we eat, we pack and head full speed back to Konoha" he said smiling as the boy went over to wake his teammates.

Back at Konoha, Hinata's stomach growled in the morning light. 'Oh right, I didn't have any dinner last night' she whined to herself. In a few minutes she dragged herself out of bed, fixed it and went to get a bowl of cereals, man isn't she starved! Still on her white pajamas she eyed the clock on the wall, 7:03am it read.

"Naruto-kun will be back today... Guess I don't have much time to prepare and think" she said to herself as she played over some of the remaining cereals in her bowl. "But I hope talking to Sakura-san helps" she continued as she put away the dishes. As soon as she's finished, she decided to shop and started heading to the market street.

Afternoon came and so is the time to talk. Hinata was back in her apartment and she was deep in thought when a knock came to her door.

Knock knock

"Coming!" she said and ran and opened the door.

"Hi Hinata", Sakura greeted the purple haired girl.

"Sakura-san, come on in", Hinata said as she led her inside her apartment. Sakura sat down on the couch and Hinata served some tea for the both of them.

"So how are you? I've heard from Tsunade-shisho that Naruto will be back today", she said as she put her cup down. Hinata nodded in response.

"Yes, knowing Naruto-kun, he may drop by in the evening and I might as well explain it to him" she said.

"Well, knowing that knucklehead he'd probably run straight without even thinking", Sakura said as she massaged her temples.

"I just hope that he stays calm though…"

"Tell him you have to talk this through with a decent plan" Sakura recommended.

"More or less… but what kind of plan will we come up with?"

"You'll see, Naruto can handle these kind of things if he uses his brain", Hinata giggled at what Sakura said.

"There! You're smiling!" the pink haired kunoichi said as she was happy to make her friend cheer up.

"Thank you Sakura-san" Hinata said as she turned to her and gave her a big hug.

"Glad to help!" Sakura said returning her friend's hug. Just then something got tangled in Hinata's hair.

"Oops!" Sakura exclaimed as she untangled the cherry blossom necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace… oh yeah I remember! Sasuke-san has a box stuffed to his pocket the other day… don't tell me this is what's inside" Hinata remarked as she eyed the pink flower ornament hanging on Sakura's chest.

"Yeah! More or less!" she said happily. Her smile is somewhat different from a smile of happiness because it has a mixture of relief and contentment.

"Don't tell you are—" before Hinata could finish, Sakura nodded with a smile in her face.

"I'm glad for the both of you!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah! But promise me that you'll have to talk to Naruto about your situation and after that let's celebrate okay?" She said and they continued to have their girl talk. Somehow Hinata's feeling was lifted thanks to Sakura's cheeriness and now she felt the determination to talk about her plans in countering her father's actions.

Meanwhile on the forest, Naruto's group was racing through the trees. As he sai, they will travel at full speed but he kept close to his genins just in case. They jumped from branch to branch and Naruto has his Sage mode on to detect enemies or robbers closing in on them. Just then after a few minutes some chakra signatures were coming close and fast. Naruto signaled for the group to stop.

"Something wrong Sensei?" Ryoko asked.

"Baka, there are chakra signatures following us… can't you feel it?" Hitoshi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm not talking to you sharp eyes! Well, anyway! What do they want from us?" Ryoko said.

"Everyone, be on your guard, Miyuki be ready with your genjustu…" Naruto exclaimed as the girl nodded in understanding and he went through a series of hand signals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and there were two clones along the group.

"So, Leaf shinobi are really quite touchy aren't they?" one of them appeared on one of the tree branches.

"So boss, what do we do with them?" said the other.

"Are you stupid?! Of course we'll get revenge on the Orange Flash" the third one said pointing out to Naruto.

"Tch! So holding a grudge with me eh? Oh right! You were the ones after the scroll last time right? You thought I was a mere messenger back then and you ended up whining," Naruto said mocking the three, "listen, these guys aren't coordinated with each other all they know is attack and attack, coordinate your moves and you'll definitely win"

"Hai!" the genins said.

"So got yourself some genins huh?"

"Yeah, they might be genins, but you'll see and what's more, I'll let them handle you guys" he said, smirking and the enemies went to strike them but too bad. Ryoko has already mastered his taijutsu and delivered kicks and punches to the enemy. Hitoshi had already his Fire release and attacked with fireballs. Miyuki entangled the last with her genjutsu and was paralyzed.

"See? If you can't get through my students, how could you get through me?" he said as he showed thumbs up to his genins and they continued to travel back to Konoha. The sun was already high and he knew it's already mid afternoon. 'Damn those guys we battled them for quite some time and we have to make it up to that by sunset or Tsunade-baachan would kill me if I won't be able to bring these kids home by nightfall geez!' he mumbled in his thoughts.

"Ne Taicho, that guy called you the Orange Flash right?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" he gulped looks like he has some explaining to do.

"Well, when we were travelling the other day, we talked about the Yondaime Hokage being the 'Yellow Flash' and they called you the 'Orange Flash', are you somehow related?" Hitoshi asked and raised a brow in anticipation of his Taicho's answer.

"W-what? N-no! Of c-course not! M-maybe some of our skills were the s-same! Ehehe" he said as he laughed nervously and sweat dropped. Hitoshi wasn't quite convinced of his answer and eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever" the boy remarked and with that Naruto sighed in relief as Hitoshi threw the topic away. 'This kid is smarter than I thought!' he said as he rubbed the back of his head and they continued to head home.

It was late afternoon and it's quite hot. It's was 2:30 when Hinata decided to go to front gate. 'Maybe it's too early' she said and decided to just walk around the village.

"Hey Hinata!" a familiar voice came from behind.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Hey! I haven't seen you around, so where's lover boy?" Kiba asked pertaining to Naruto. Hinata couldn't help but blush on what Kiba called Naruto.

"W-well, he still haven't arrived yet"

"Arrived?" he asked while Akamaru barked.

"Y-yes, he's on a mission and he might be back with his team by sunset"

"So he's one of the first ones to try a mission out of the village huh"

"Didn't you have a mission with your team too Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked her teammate.

"Yes but just around the village delivering or fixing things… speaking of which I gotta go" and with that they both left and Hinata waved them goodbye. She continued to walk around till the sky was dyed with orange meaning the sun is beginning to set and decided to just wait at home.

Naruto and his team are also nearing the Leaf and when the main gate was insight Ryoko ran and broke formation. 'Homesick huh?" he said to himself as he shook his head smiling at his student.

"Let's go to Tsunade-baachan and report before we can go home" their Taicho said and after they entered the gates they walked through the village to the Hokage's mansion. As they were making their way through the village the group bumped into someone.

"Sakura-chan!" he called.

"Hi Naruto! I see you just got home", she said as she waved at them.

"Yeah! Well, see you around Sakura-chan, I still have to turn our report", he said to his teammate.

"Okay, be sure to drop by Hinata's place. She has to tell you something" she said as she turned her back and started to walk away.

"What's it about? Sakura-chan?"

"I am in no place to tell you… but she will tell you, ja ne" with that Sakura left, leaving Naruto confused.

"Ne sensei, is that your girl?" Ryoko said with a smirk.

"What?! She isn't! She is a teammate of mine baka!" he said putting an arm around him, hitting the boy slightly on the head.

"Itte! Okay okay fine! She's not with you!" Ryoko said as he struggled to free himself.

"Sigh, come on let's go" Naruto said as the other three followed.

The night breeze began to pick up as a few leaves rustled in the trees and swayed with the wind. Naruto and his team raced through the rooftops. A few minutes and they have arrived in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-baachan?"

"Enter!" they opened the door to see Tsunade sitting behind her desk and finishing the last of the paperwork for the day.

"Ah, I see you're back from your mission. Report." She said strictly.

"It went good. We didn't have any casualties or problems along the way so it was quite a breather" Naruto said.

"Good, you can turn your report tomorrow morning. I know you're all tired from this mission. Go home and rest. Dismissed." And they walked out of the room.

"Yosh! Now that our mission is complete I wanna treat you for a job well done!" Naruto exclaimed to his team. There is a 'yes' and an 'okay' coming from Miyuki and Ryoko while Hitoshi just nodded. And of course where are they headed? Ichiraku Ramen! There Teuchi and Ayame served them miso ramen and kids enjoyed. After they ate, Naruto paid and started walking to Hinata's place.

'I wonder what Sakura-chan means by 'something'' he said in his thoughts. In a few blocks he reached her apartment. He wasn't really sure himself if he wanted to know but this concerns Hinata and he wants to help her and free from any problems.

Knock knock

Hinata was startled at the sudden knock on the door. 'Is it Naruto?' she said as she hurriedly got to the door to open it. And it was him, Naruto smiled at her.

"Tadaima, Hina-chan" he said.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun" she replied, hiding her nervousness, although she wasn't successful in hiding it completely. Naruto glanced at her. 'Now I'm sure something is wrong'

"C-come in" she said as she let him enter the apartment. He settled in the couch and slouched, removing his jounin vest and sighed hard. Hinata went to the kitchen to prepare some tea or something.

"Hina-chan, you can tell me what's wrong" he said as Hinata turned to where he is. He had his eyes closed and his head raised, facing the ceiling as it rested on the couch's back. Hinata sighed, 'So I how can I tell him?'

"Actually, I also wanted to tell you but I don't know where to start or how can I tell you" she said as she heard footsteps walking towards her but she didn't want to meet his gaze.

"Hina-chan, if this is about us being together we better talk about it. Please? I promise to calm down" he said as he held on to her shoulders. She sighed again. Naruto sat at one of the chairs in the dining area and tapped another one, signaling to Hinata to sit by his side. She sat down and began to organize her thoughts.

"There's no better way of telling you anyway… My father wanted me to have an arranged marriage for the clan's future and successor" she said and she saw Naruto clasp his hands on the table, as if taken aback by what she said. He was really handling it calmly, and in his mind, he's got to calm down not to startle her. To him, startling her now would break her in her current state.

"Sigh… so Hiashi-sama did that. I knew there was a possibility but I never thought it would come this early. So did you tell him we where together?" he asked.

"I only told him I was with someone. I didn't have the chance to tell it was you because I was too shocked. He also said that he'd like you to compete for my heart" she said as she held her hands on her chest.

"Who will I compete with then?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"His name is Toshio. That's the only thing I know" she said. Naruto's thoughts were deep; he was thinking to talk to Hiashi after his mission but now this. Fate has started to play its game.

"I don't plan on losing," he suddenly said, "I don't plan to give up on you. I want to be with you and won't let anyone take you away just like that" he continued and he saw Hinata with teary eyes.

"Hey don't cry Hina-chan. Just remember, I'm not in this because of your clan or wealth. I'm saying yes to your father's condition because I want to fight for your love, nothing else more!" Naruto said as he shoved some strands of hair falling off her face and he leaned closer to give her a quick kiss on the lips then whispered in her ear.

"I've only been gone for two days, but I missed you so much" he said as he kissed her again, but this time it was longer and it went down to her neck. He gave her neck small kisses and it was delicate and gentle. His hands were on her waist now gripping her tight leaving no space between them while her hands where on his neck playing around the ends of his blond hair. Soon both were sweaty and the heat was burning Naruto's body. Slightly pulling away from her, he pulled out his shirt and he came back to claim her. This time Hinata's usual jacket was being unzipped as she hugged Naruto, her hands began exploring his back. Before they knew it they we're lying on the floor breathing hard and all sweaty. Naruto turned to his side where Hinata was also catching her breath.

"I love you Hina-chan. I promise I'd win you over and ask for your hand" he said as he cupped her chin and shove off some sweat beads on her forehead. Hinata looked at him; a simple smile decorated his tanned face. She looked through his deep blue eyes as he looked into her white eyes. Though her face was flushed red she maintained her composure. Naruto began to sit up and while Hinata zipped her vest.

"Well, that's enough for tonight. I want you to rest, I just know that you've stressed out" he said as he turned to her and began to carry her bridal style.

"N-Naruto-kun, you don't have to carry me. I can–" she was cut off as Naruto gave her another kiss.

"Hina-hime," she blushed as he called her Princess "I want to do this, and I really missed you" he said as she leaned over his warm bare chest. She could hear his heart shouting her name and it became her lullaby. When they both entered the room Hinata's eyes were dropping.

"Change up before you go to bed," he said as he let her down, "can I join you tonight?" he said and got her nodding with a smile. He ran downstairs and got his things and used the bathroom downstairs to take a quick shower. Glad that he had an extra shirt and pants. By the time he got to the room Hinata was already tucked in bed and only the lamp was open. He slowly laid himself next to her and when Hinata noticed the shift in the bed she cuddled to him as he put an arm around her figure and his chin was resting on her head.

"Tomorrow we meet your father. I promise to win for us, and our future together. This is the first time I felt this way, it's like I don't want to lose you like a friend but when I think about it, it's something more when it comes to you" he confessed and Hinata was half listening half asleep.

"Naruto-kun I... love you" she mumbled. 'Ah right, you are different because I love you' he said as he figured it out.

"I love you too Hina-chan" he said smiling and hugging her tight. The night drifted and the moonlight shone through the curtains as the couple turned to each other for warmth and were both content that way.

~End of Chapter 6~

-If you're thinking what will happen next don't worry my inner me is also asking and formulating ideas (does that make sense? Lol). Well thanks again HTC! XD oh yeah Rose Tiger: thanks for reviewing twice now ;)

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL! ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Closure?

Hey! Thanks for reading this chappie, one thing, I really wrecked my brain thinking about what's gonna happen in here and so here you go! ;)

CHAPTER 7

The morning light from the balcony's glass sliding doors. The light shone through Naruto's face as he shrugged to block the light. As he reached out to where Hinata was, he only found himself hugging air and grunted with a little irritation.

"Left me early huh?" he whined on his pillow as he dragged himself out of bed and went down, still yawning. His hair was disarranged as some of his blond locks fell to his face he didn't seem to mind though, maybe he's still half asleep. She saw her in her apron and Naruto was on a usual shirt and shorts.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" she said as she prepared breakfast.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan" he said as he walked towards her. Hinata had already settled breakfast at the table and was going back to the kitchen to make coffee when Naruto gripped her wrist.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she was startled at the commotion as he turned her meet his eyes.

"Payback, for leaving me in bed dattebayo" he said with a sly grin. Hinata knew what that meant and before she knew it Naruto's arm was around her, binding her and he began to tickle her. Hinata found herself laughing hard.

"N-Naruto...kun! No... fair!" she said in between laughs and Naruto received a few kicks and tugs. And Naruto decided to settle down because his stomach was growling while Hinata regained her composure.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted in anticipation. He didn't have Hinata's cooking for two days. Two long~~~ days.

"Delicious! It rivals Ichiraku!" he remarked as he gave her a wink while she giggled. After a few minutes (or seconds) Naruto was finished and he helped Hinata wash and put away the dishes. As soon as they were done they began to talk about their problem. They settled down at the table and started their conversation.

"We got to deal with this if we want our relationship to be stable" he said earning a nod from Hinata.

"Shall we go today then?" he asked calmly.

"Hai, the earlier we deal with it the better... for the both of us" Hinata remarked. Naruto reached out for her hand that was laid on the table and held it with his.

"I promise, I won't let you down. Remember, I never go back on my word dattebayo!" he said, "because that's–"

"Our ninja way," she said as she cut him off, "and I promise to see this through because I believe you, Naruto-kun" she continued, putting her other hand on top of his.

"Well, I better go home and change. I'll see this afternoon then?" he said.

"Yes, I need to go to home and tell Father that you're coming today" she answered.

"So I have to go straight to the Hyuga compound then?"

"Yes" she heard him sigh which made her tilt her head in confusion.

"I better go then" he said as he spotted the clock. 8am it flashed. He got his backpack in Hinata's room and his jounin vest that was left on the couch.

"I'll see you later, Hina-chan" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheeks and ran towards the door leaving Hinata waving at him.

Naruto raced through the streets. It still wasn't crowded around this hour so he decided to take this route. It's still early and only some of the shops were open.

"Better hurry... Hina-chan said that he only knew the guy's name. And her father said 'compete' so who knows, I might end up fighting him, I want to train for a bit just in case." he murmured and made his way to his home.

When he arrived, he dropped his travel pack and went straight for the shower. The water was warm and it was relaxing. He felt his nerves calm down. After which, he dried himself up and put on his usual turtleneck outfits and he also prepared a white polo acting like a coat, an orange shirt and a black pants. Though he wasn't used to such 'formalities' he wanted to look a little bit more 'presentable' of course he was going to meet Hiashi, so he had to be. He has to come back and change after his training. Certainly no one wants to meet the father of the woman he loves with a sweaty outfit right? He went out the shower room with his towel hanging on his neck. He settled his 'formal' outfid on his bed and headed to his closet and began to preparing his tools. He took a few kunais and shurikens and put them in his pack and headed tn Training Ground 41.

When he arrived there the vast green field was empty as the three logs stood still. It was around 9 when he got there which means he still has around three hours left to train. Just as he was going to throw a kunai to practice Time-Space ninjutsu he felt a familiar chakra lurking in the trees.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked with one brow raised as the figure closed on him.

"Training. What else do you think? This isn't named 'Training' Ground 41 for nothing dobe" he said acting cool as ever. He wore a dark blue sleeveless kimono style top with the Uchiha crest at the neckline at his back and a usual black pants

"Hai hai, Uchiha-sama," he grunted, "aka teme" he continued sticking out his tongue.

"Hn"

"Whatever, well since you're here mind if we spar a little?" he said with a smirk.

"Just don't whine if you lose dobe" he said teasing the blonde as he took his stance.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see who's gonna whine teme" Naruto remarked as he took out one of his special kunais and Sasuke has his sword ready.

For a few seconds, there was silence as the wind blew through the field. They took their stances and charged at one another as it rain kunais and shurikens around. The clashes of their weapons synced with the rustling of the wind. The Uchiha charged with his blade but Naruto blocked every single one. Naruto threw one of his father's kunais but landed in the ground. He teleported to it to deliver a kick but Sasuke dodged it quickly and jumped a few feet back leaving a distance between them. The raven-haired man was shocked at the speed he displayed.

"Never thought a dobe like you would be able to master Time-Space ninjutsu" he said with a challenged smile.

"What do you expect from the number one surprising ninja? I even brought back a teme like you and that is harder do to than mastering this ninjutsu" he said smiling, pointing a kunai at the man.

"Hn" he said as usual.

"Shall we finish this?" the blonde asked as he prepared his signature move.

"You asked for it" smirked the Uchiha said going through a series of hand signals. They dashed at each other to deliver their final blows.

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!"

And with that a flash of light engulfed the two and the could hear debris falling around. This happens every single time they spar, they leave a crater carved to the ground. After the light subsided they could see each other breathing hard and their outfits were a complete mess.

"Playing aren't we?" a feminine voice came from behind.

"We aren't playing, we're sparring" Naruto said and received a knock on the head.

"Itte! Sakura-chan!"

"Of course I know! Ugh, look you left another crater around here. Why do you always have to do that? Ha?!" she said as she put her hands on her waist lecturing the blonde then she turned to Sasuke who had his brow raised on the girl like asking her 'what? Why are you here?'

"Tsunade-sama wants you to go to her office. She has a something to say to you" she said.

"Hn. Fine." there he is again with his one word answers.

"See you at lunch then" he surprisingly continued, he also started walking away not to let anyone see a slight blush on his face.

"Sure" Sakura said with a smile. Just then Naruto walked over to where she is and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Sakura? Is this what I think it is?" he asked. The girl nodded and there was a visible grin on her teammate's face.

"Well that was surprising… surprisingly good to hear!" he exclaimed as he hugged Sakura to by her shoulder.

"I gotta go too. I have something to take care of and I believe that you know what" he said winking to her.

"Yup! Better take it smoothly okay?" she said as Naruto gave her thumbs up and walked away. It was 12 and he had to rush back home and prepare himself. He rushed through the door took a quick shower and threw in his outfit. A few of his blond locks were out of place so he decided to organize them. He walked in front of the mirror and began to comb his hair.

"Okay, I think I'm ready", he said nervously, still in front of the mirror. 'Darn it! I've never been this nervous before!' he screamed in his head and sighed.

"No use turning back now…" he said hopelessly and went out of his small apartment and walked towards the Hyuga compound.

Meanwhile Sasuke was making his way to the Hokage's office, curious at what would she tell him. 'Sakura didn't mention a mission so I think it's something that I need to know' he thought to himself but still cannot arrive on a conclusion. He arrived shortly and knocked.

Knock knock knock

"Enter!" said the ever Lady Hokage of Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama? Sakura told me that you want to talk to me" he said closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you about this" she said handling out a scroll to the Uchiha. He grabbed it and began to read it.

_Atsuko,_

_ I'm sorry I have to leave you in your condition but it's too dangerous if I stayed with you and the child. I'm afraid that Madara might come after your lives and if he does and I'm no longer around, ask the Leaf for help. If my younger brother realizes my wishes for him, look for him in the village and ask him for help. I love you Atsuko and I'm sorry._

_ Itachi_

Sasuke's eyes widened. He accidentally dropped the scroll and he was obviously shocked as there was a slight trembling in his hands.

"What is this?!" he shouted in confusion.

Naruto was nearing the Hyuga compound. He knows that he is prepared but he hasn't completely calmed a few nerves. He was greeted by Neji in the front door.

"Naruto? What business do you have here?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said interrupting them.

"I see you have business with Hinata-sama… I'm off then" he said bowing slightly her and started walking away.

"That's a close one," Naruto said as he sighed in relief, "so you haven't told them?" he asked. She nodded in response.

"S-shall we then?" she asked.

"Yeah" and they entered the compound. Hinata was in a light emerald kimono which flowed to her ankles. Naruto was more or less mesmerized. She was so simple though she was beautiful in her own little ways. She led her to the living room.

"I'll call Father…" she said with a nervous tone. Naruto took her hand and gripped it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay" he said as he smiled. Hinata gave her a small smile and went out to call them. 'This is it' he said to himself with a hard sigh walking to the windows. After a few minutes Hiashi arrived with Toshio. Hiashi was shocked to see who it was. Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as he exchanged glances with the white eyed man.

"Ah, Naruto. I see so you're the one Hinata is talking about" he said as he stood in front of him.

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto said bowing to the Hyuga clan head with utmost respect.

"Now, that I know you're the one this will be interesting. We better finish this fast then" Hiashi said as he nodded to Toshio. He only smiled at Naruto but it was somewhat off. Like there's a trace of something negative about it and one thing was clear, he didn't want to lose to him.

"Well then gentlemen. Shall we?" the two followed Hiashi into one of the rooms. It was wide and empty as it looked like a training room.

"I know this is sudden but as I said you will compete for my daughter's hand in marriage and whoever loses, won't be able to come close to her. You will fight here and now" he said. Naruto gritted his teeth as there was a visible smirk in the white eyed man. 'I promised that I won't lose!' he thought.

"Hinata," Hiashi called and Hinata came in the room, "you are allowed watch this match with me but you won't interfere and you said that you want to finish this soon that's why I wanted them to fight right off the bat"

"Hai, I understand Outo-sama" she said as she sat down. She looked calm but within her mind was wrecking her nerves.

"I'll give you five minutes to prepare. After that we'll commence your fight". Naruto went to a corner to check if he had his things. Toshio on the other hand made a few stretches. 'Is this guy on taijutsu?' he thought to himself.

"Okay time's up! Now I only want some rules to be implied," Hiashi said, "I won't allow any summoning and any jutsu that's dangerous. This is a compound and civilians are around here I don't want to drag them to this fight."

"Hai"

"Now, take your stances" and the two did as they were told. The faced each other in the middle of the wide training room.

"Hey there blonde, Toshio" he said reaching for Naruto's hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, let's play nice" he smirked as they shook hands. Naruto took one of his kunais and Toshio took out a ninjato. They took a step and dashed at one another. The clashes of both kunais were ringing soundly in the room. They both dodged and blocked each other's attacks. He took out a shuriken and blew air around it.

"How about this! Wind Style: Air Slicer!" he said as he threw it at him.

"Air huh? Not my lucky day, but! Lightning Style: Static Disruption!" he shouted and the air dispersed as the jutsu acted like a barrier. They continued with a series of kicks and punches and continued to attack, defend and dodge. The fight was reaching its climax but neither one of them wants to surrender. Hinata was already worried as he eyed Naruto, his chakra was almost half depleted and Toshio is also on the same situation. Both were breathing heavily and they were a mess.

'This won't be done easily as I thought. I'm running low on chakra! I need to finish this!' Naruto thought dashing his kunais at him it didn't hit him as he easily dodged it and it hit the floor. A visible smile was on Naruto's face before he disappeared from the sight of Toshio. The next thing the man knew was Naruto at his back and drew a kunai at his neck.

"But how?" he said gritting his teeth. Hinata felt like something was lifted from her shoulders.

"That was my Flying Raijin" he said as a grin was on his face. Hiashi was surprised at the technique. He only knew one person who mastered that technique, the Yondaime. He was puzzled at why this boy knew the technique. Naruto put his kunai away meaning the fight was over and he is the victor. Hinata came running to him hugging him.

"Hina-chan? I told you I will win" he said as he raised her chin to meet his gaze. Meanwhile Toshio got up to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said, "but I think your daughter had already found the man he loves" Toshio continued and turned to the couple. Naruto noticed him and nodded to him murmuring 'I had a great fight with you' and he only nodded in response.

"Yes, I think so too. There's just a part of me that still believes that he's still the same old nuisance he is during his childhood… but now I see I'm quite wrong. I also wanted to apologize if I dragged you into this" he said before he turned to the two and Toshio left the room.

"It seems that I underestimated you… or should I say forced you into this" he said bowing apologetically.

"Hiashi-sama! Y-you don't have to do t-that!" Naruto said as he was startled.

"You won in the challenge and I no longer oppose to the both of you. Naruto I will only ask one favor from you."

"Outo-sama?" she said as she eyed him with anticipation.

"What is it Hiashi-sama?"

"I don't want you to hurt this daughter of mine. I'd like you to take care of her and protect her, you hear me?" he said, Naruto gave him one of his famous grins.

"Of course! I will Hiashi-sama! You can count on that dattebayo!" Naruto said and he left the two.

"Naruto-kun let me tend to your wounds" Hinata offered.

"No need, I heal quickly. I'm okay" he said.

"Please? Let me just check on you" she pleaded.

"Okay, if you ask for it" he removed his shirt and Hinata's hand began to glow with smoothing green chakra.

"Feel better?" she asked as she went through the bruises and cuts.

"Yeah… what do you say we go out tonight?" he said.

"Sure!"

As Naruto and Hinata's problem drew to a closure, Sasuke's problem on the other hand, started. He has not his usual self when he got home that lunch. 'I wonder if there's something bugging his mind' Sakura thought as she prepared some tea and put a cup in the living room table.

"Sasuke, care to have some?" she called. He came in from the yard and sat down and didn't say anything.

"You know, I can tell something's wrong with you" she said staring at his eyes, they looked confused though she didn't know why. He sighed as he finished taking a sip. He took out the scroll Tsunade gave to him and Sakura read its contents.

"This is…" she said, shocked.

"That's what's bothering me… Lady Tsunade said that I'm to accompany Atsuko and the kid, Itachi's kid to the village. That was written years ago when he and his partner was lurking around the Land of Woods just before they collected the Tailed Beasts. His partner at the time was doing business in other lands and that's when Itachi met her and that's what happened. I'm so confused on what I am gonna do" he said as he laid himself on the wooden floor and an arm was on his eyes. Sakura sighed.

"That kid is an Uchiha, Sasuke. He or she has the right to be in Konoha. But why did they just tell you now?" she asked.

"Maybe there are threats. As it was said the letter, if danger approaches they will seek me"

"In short, Madara?" Sakura asked.

"Could be, the kid IS Itachi's"

"Then you should go, I'll go with you if you want" she said as he moved closer.

"I guess so… but I still need to think about it" he said sitting up.

"Well, you gotta think quickly, if Madara's the threat he will do everything in his power to get the kid" she said and only saw him nod in response.

~End of Chapter 7~

-Well now, what would Sasuke do? And how will things end up for NaruHina oohhh OwO xD  
That's all for this chapter folks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! ;D


	8. Chapter 8 Welcoming the New Uchiha

Here is Chappie 8! It's kinda long because of the turn of events and I like where its heading oh yeah to Ginsan: your questions will be answered soon enough thanks for reviewing! ;)

*I don't own Naruto they're just temporarily living in my world xD (I mean to say Kishimoto-sensei does ;])

CHAPTER 8

_Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. He walked up to check her niece's room. No one was there and he noticed that the lights downstairs were on. He walked down the stairs and when he reached the living room he saw Madara holding the child._

_"What are you doing here?! Let her go!" he demanded as he got a kunai in his hands._

_"How about you? What are you doing?" Madara said, pointing at his back. He turned to see who it is, it was him killing Itachi. The child dropped to her knees seeing the scene unfold to her. _

_"You killed my father?!" she screamed at her uncle and there Sasuke sprang to his senses._

'A dream? ... No, a nightmare.' he thought, he sat down for a while to calm his breathing for he was breathing really hard, sweat was dropping from his face and he gripped his blanket.

'You killed my father, huh? A girl?..' he said in his head and lied down, his arm covering his eyes. "Itachi" he said gritting his teeth, his hand formed fists and tears began to fall and fell back to sleep.

That morning he decided to talk about this to Tsunade as he decided to accept the mission to secure the child in the Leaf. He prepared a travelling pack just in case Tsunade wanted him to leave immediately. He wore a black torso, his usual pants and an open toed shoes. He also has his sword at his back. He raced through the rooftops as the main streets were getting crowded. He wanted to handle the situation as fast as he could but still hasn't arrive at a concrete conclusion. Shortly, he arrived at the Hokage's office.

_Knock knock_

"Enter!" the lady shouted from the other side of the door and Sasuke swung the door open. The Lady Hokage was standing by her windows and watched as the village began to rustle at the start of the day.

"So did you come here with your answer?" she asked, still looking through the opened window.

"Aa" he replied. Tsunade then sat down and looked at the Uchiha. She can still see traces of confusion in his face but his thoughts seemed more organized than yesterday.

"How will you act then?" she asked, waiting for his answer she stared at him.

"I will go and get them from the Land of Wood. If this is Itachi's last will then I will heed it and protect them from anyone who threatens their life. The child is Itachi's, he or she is an Uchiha and has every right to stay in Konoha" he said to the Hokage. For a few seconds, there was silence until Tsunade broke it.

"Fine. Sakura told me that she wanted to go with you if you accept it but her shifts were tight in the hospital," she said, "I'm sorry but she cannot accompany you so he'll be with you instead" she said as a blonde with a jounin vest and red sage coat stood outside the windows.

"Your protocol says that you can't leave the village by yourself and I'm pretty sure you know that. I'm sorry but you're stuck with me teme" Naruto grinned at his raven-haired teammate as he went inside.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"None" Tsunade said and left Sasuke sighing.

"Whatever. Let's just get going dobe"

"Os!" Naruto said as they left the office. They made their way through the village and they were making their way to the market street.

"Hey, weren't we suppose to head to the main gate?" Naruto asked as he sensed the sudden change of direction.

"I'm just going to get my pack" he said and they shortly arrived at Sasuke's place.

"Wow, your place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn" he remarked as he went in, 'it is big, but it's empty' he thought as Naruto followed him in. He eyed the stone tablet with the Uchiha crest that greeted them in the hallway before the living room. It has a small diamond hole and it looked pretty old. He touched it and Sasuke glared at him.

"What?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned away.

"This looks pretty old. Is this from the old Uchiha compound?" he asked. Sasuke nodded silently.

"That's the part of the wall Itachi threw a kunai at, years ago" he said. 'Why am I telling this to him?' he arugued in his thoughts and grabbed his pack.

"Shall we then?" Naruto asked from the hallway.

"Yeah we can get there in three hours and I think we could get back before nightfall" Sasuke said.

"Then full speed ahead!" the blonde exclaimed and they went out and set off for the Land of Wood.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in the hospital and has her hands full. Through her years of medical training she was appointed as one of the heads. She was making her rounds at the hospital. As Tsunade said she has her hands full as one of the department heads was absent and she has to work in both departments. 'I wonder who's with Sasuke in his mission' she thought and wondered with her hands in the pocket of her lab gown. She finished her rounds and made her way to her office. She threw her coat on the chair and sat down.

_Knock knock_

"Sakura-sensei?" a voice came from the door.

"Come in" she said.

"Sakura-sensei, Shizune-neechan wants me to tell you to have a short break. She said that she can handle the rest" the girl said shyly. Sakura smiled at her. 'I could see myself in her' she thought.

"Thank you. Then tell her I went out for a walk okay?" she gave her a wink and they both exited the room and parted ways. She walked outside the hospital and sat down at one of the benches, leaned back and closed her eyes to relax.

"Sakura-san?" she opened her eyes to see who it is.

"Hinata?" she said smiling at the white eyed lady. She wore a cream off shoulder dress, flowing to her ankles and her straps were revealed on her shoulders

"May I sit with you?" she asked. Sakura nodded as Hinata took her seat next to her.

"I hope you and Naruto had dealt with your issues" she said, glancing at her friend.

"Yes, it is over" she smiled in relief.

"Well that's good to hear. So how did he handle it?" Sakura asked with anticipation.

"W-well, surprisingly calm... I'd never thought talking to him wouldn't work but it did" she remarked as Sakura giggled.

"That guy, he really is the number one surprising ninja" she said as Hinata turned to her.

"How about you and Sasuke-san?" she asked.

"Well everything's okay, I think" the pinkette said.

"'I think'?" Hinata asked raising a brow at her.

"Well, there's something bothering Sasuke-kun right now" she said and her head turned down.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here, consider it a 'thank you' for last time" Hinata smiled and saw Sakura smile slightly.

"Well, I guess I could tell you, but just between us okay?" she said and her friend. Sakura explained that Itachi had a child and he entrusted both his lover and the child to Sasuke. If ever somebody comes after them he should protect them and that Sasuke was on his way to the Land of Wood to escort them to Konoha. Hinata looked shocked.

"Sasuke-kun looked so confused and he told me that he still doesn't know what to do" Sakura added.

"Of course, he'd never thought that his brother would leave a living momento and are they sure about the child?" she replied and stared at the skies.

"Yeah. The letter couldn't lie either. Tsunade-sama said it was really Itachi's handwriting and Sasuke-kun was also convinced" she said.

"I hope he'll be okay" Hinata smiled at her as she gave Sakura a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so" she said and moments after Sakura bid Hinata farewell and went back to her hospital duties.

In the thick woods, Naruto and Sasuke have been travelling for two and a half hours now. They stopped in the nearby stream and rest for a bit.

"Oy, teme. Tsunade-baachan didn't tell me any details of this mission and she told me to ask you" he said.

"Hn. Like I'd tell you," Sasuke said as he stood up, "figure it on your own dobe" he said ran to the trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted and followed him into the woods.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto said as he caught up to the Uchiha.

"Hn" he said as there was a smirk visible in his face.

"Nevermind" his friend remarked. A few minutes later they arrived at the clearing which revealed a village surrounded by trees. The village is remarkably small but being surrounded by the trees gives them security for you could easily get lost in the thick woods without a map.

'No wonder he used this village to lay low. It looks secluded from the outside world' Sasuke thought. They entered the village and Sasuke asked one of the villagers while Naruto observed. 'What business does the teme have here?' he asked in his thoughts.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Atsuko lives?" the Uchiha asked the villager.

"Atsuko? She lives down that road," the man pointed at the road to his right, "the last house in that block"

"Thank you" he said and turned to Naruto, "oy dobe, I've found what were looking for. Let's go" he called.

"Fine" he said as he followed his lead. They stopped at the fourth and last house of the street. It was little though it was pretty neat. Naruto still has questions about this mission but asking Sasuke wouldn't work so he decided to find out for himself as he said. Sasuke knocked on the door and was greeted by a child peeking through and eyed them suspicously.

"Ichirou, I told you I'll be the one to open–" she didn't finished her sentence as she saw Sasuke. She looked surprised and the boy ran to her mother's back. He looked like seven to eight years old, pitch black eyes and had a long gray hair tied at his back. 'No doubt the boy is Itachi's, he looked exactly like him. A boy huh' he said in his thoughts, remembering his dream while Naruto's brows narrowed 'Wait, a miniature... Itachi?!' he exclaimed in his mind.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked. She has a brown hair with dark blue eyes and wore a simple dress.

"Were Leaf shinobi," Sasuke said making them see their headbands, "I've personally came to escort you to Konoha... I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's younger brother" he said introducing himself. The woman was astonished but was quite reliefed to see them as she welcomed them in.

"Please have a seat, I'd never thought you'd be here soon" she said as she led them in.

"I'm Atsuko and this here is Ichirou" she said. The boy was quite curious about Sasuke and eyed him with anticipation.

"Atsuko" Sasuke called as he pulled out Itachi's letter and gave it to her. Atsuko smiled as she held to it.

"Thank you, please make yourselves comfortable while I finish packing our things" she said as she hurried to the room. Naruto already has an idea of their mission and went to Sasuke who stood by the window.

"He's Itachi's kid right?" he whispered.

"Yes" Sasuke replied not looking at the blonde.

"Itachi's legacy huh? So he wants you to nurture the kid" he said and sat down by the couch. The boy who is still observing the both of them in the distance and began walking towards Sasuke and Naruto didn't make any noise.

"You said that you're an Uchiha... and you also said my dad's name, so how are we related Mister?" he asked tugging Sasuke's lower torso and looked up to him. 'This boy seems to know about his blood' he thought as he stooped down just enough to level to the boy's face. Black eyes meets another pair of black eyes.

"Ichirou right? I'm your uncle," he said, "your father and I are brothers" his eyes further gleamered in curiosity. Naruto on the other hand was quite impressed at how he handled talking to the kid.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Ichirou pleaded.

"Once we get to Konoha, I will" Sasuke said as he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled at his uncle before he ran into one of the rooms

"Wow I'm surprised Mister-I'm-Always-Cold-to-Strangers has a sunny alter ego" Naruto teased.

"And Mister-I-Don't-Know-What's-Going-On had used his head" Sasuke replied.

After a few minutes of waiting, Atsuko came out of the room ready to move out. Ichirou also has a small back pack which he carried.

"Is it okay if we go full speed?" Naruto asked Atsuko.

"Yes, I'm one of the few medical ninja around the village and I suppose I could keep up to your pace," she said she turned to lock the door.

"Naruto you'll carry Ichirou while I carry the bags" Sasuke said.

"But why does–"

"Because I need to talk to Atsuko about the kid" he interrupted. Naruto just nodded his head in understanding.

"Ichirou-kun right? I'm Naruto and your Sasuke-jisan said that I'll carry you" he said as he turned to the boy.

"But I'd like him to carry me and tell me about my dad" the boy pouted.

"Well I can tell you a thing or two. I also met your dad dattebayo" he said smiling and that made the boy agree. After everything has been settled the set off for Konoha.

They're back in the woods and they have an additional two to their group. They've been travelling for a few minutes now and Sasuke has the lead, Atsuko following him and Naruto has the rear with Ichirou at his back.

"How far does the child know about his father?" Sasuke asked.

"He knows his name and Uchiha bloodline but I told him not to tell anyone about it. He doesn't know that he's in the Akatsuki or the incident concerning you and his death" she explained.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke uttered as he lowered his head.

"You don't have to. Itachi told me that he might end up dying fighting his younger brother and he's content to die that way" she remarked. 'So you're content to die by my hands Nii-san?' Sasuke thought.

"You don't bear any grudges to me?" he asked.

"How could I? You are helping us to live in a safe place and you're fulfilling Itachi's wish for his son" Atsuko smiled and Sasuke uttered a little 'Thank you'

"Ne ne Naruto-jisan! What do you know about my dad?" Ichirou asked the blonde.

"He looks exactly like you except that he had a mark down his face" he replied.

"Really? Mom usually tells me that too. So what else?" he asked again.

"He is a very skilled shinobi. A lot of people say he's a genius because of his doujutsu prowess and his genjutsu is really something else" Naruto explained.

"I wanted to be like him," the boy said and Naruto turned his head a little to see his face, "do you think Sasuke-jisan would like to train me?" he doubtly asked.

"That depends on what your mom and Sasuke-jisan would have to say Ichirou, but if he does you'll have to do your best okay?" he said as he winked at the boy on his back who nodded in response.

Their group was travelling for two hours now. Ichirou fell asleep at Naruto's back. Sasuke eyed their surroundings and felt like something was following them.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he sensed some chakra signatures and sped close to him.

"Aa, I know" he replied.

"Atsuko-san hold on to Ichirou while we take care of things" he said as he took the child to his mother. Atsuko nodded as the boy shivered sensing that he was being carried by his mother.

Sasuke was a few inches at the rear and Naruto came up to him.

"We could sense you. Show yourselves!" Sasuke shouted while Naruto went through a series of hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and he stationed three clones close to the two just in case.

"You did well Sasuke-kun" a familiar tone came from the trees. A venus fly trap-like head came out of one of the branches.

"Zetsu huh?" Sasuke said as he took out his sword. Another came at the other branch. 'Clones?' he thought.

"I can sense five of them" Naruto said with his Sage mode on.

"We've been monitoring the child for some time now. Madara told us to never let them out" Zetsu said.

"Then why didn't you stop us from the very beginning?" Naruto asked.

"We need to let Madara know and now we've got orders to get them back" Zetsu said as he dashed towards where Atsuko and Ichirou were.

"Like I'd let you!" Sasuke said as he took one down but another slipped through him. 'Damn!'

"We got you now!" the white Zetsu said but before he could get any nearer he was sliced into two by Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted.

"Sasuke! Don't lose your edge here teme!" Naruto teased.

"Hn. You don't have to tell me dobe" he said with his Mangekyo activated. He eyed the remaining three as they started to dash towards him.

"Amaterasu!" he exclaimed as the black flames began to extinguish them.

"Let's go! Before they come at us again" Sasuke said as he deactivated his Sharingan and they hurriedly ran to take the lead.

"Os!" Naruto said as he took Ichirou and Atsuko following them. 'This will leave Madara more determined to get the kid' he thought as he bit his lip.

After an hour or so they reached the main gate of Konoha. Surprisingly, Sakura was at the post and was currently getting a few scrolls for Tsunade when she noticed them come.

"Sasuke-kun! And Naruto too" she said as he went up to them.

"So you're the one who went with him huh?" she said noticing the sleeping kid at Naruto's back.

"Yeah, but neither Tsunade-baachan or this teme told me anything until I saw the kid," he remarked, "Ichirou, we're here" he said as he woke the kid gently.

"Ehh, he looks definately like Itachi" Sakura said as Ichirou's eyes opened and Naruto let him down.

"So you must be Atsuko. Pleased to meet you I'm Sakura" she said as she smiled at her.

"Same here and I see you're close to these two" she said.

"Yes, we've been together since we are genins" she said.

"Save the pleasantries for later. Let's go home for now. Sakura would you tell the Hokage that we're back?" Sasuke said.

"Alright. I'll see you later then, I still have to give this to Tsunade-sama too. Ja ne" she said as she hurried to the Hokage's office. Ichirou tugged at Naruto.

"Ne Naruto-jisan who's that lady earlier?" he asked.

"A friend of ours and a special someone for you uncle" he winked as the boy didn't understand. Atsuko giggled at the sentiment and a 'Hn' was heard from Sasuke who was concealing his blush.

"Shall we then?" he asked and everyone nodded. Ichirou went to his mother as they walked down the streets. His eyes were glistening with excitement as he saw the shops and the children playing around. He was itching to explore the village but was more excited to know more about his dad. And after minutes of walking they reached his compound.

"This is where I live and where you'll stay" he said as they made their way in. Naruto settled the bags in the living room.

"Oy Sasuke, I'll be at the training yard. I need some air" Naruto said as he went out.

"Your house is big Sasuke-jisan!" he exclaimed as he explored around the living room.

"Atsuko come with me and I'll show you to your rooms" he said as they walked through the hallway leading behind the stairs.

"Will you have separate rooms?" he asked.

"Ichirou?" Atsuko turned to ask her son.

"I think I'll have a separate room" he answered.

"Then your room will be at the right, and your mom will take the one at the left" Sasuke said and Ichirou went in and explored his room. There was a bed and a desk next to it. The closet was on the other side and their was a window which revealed the busy streets.

"I guess you could handle everything here. Well, I'm going. Ja" the blonde said as he left them.

'Well gotta go visit Hinata' he said smiling as he hurried down the streets.

~End of Chapter 8~

-Sorry if there isn't much NaruHina here well thanks for reading! I'm also making a long one shot so look out for it! :D REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Starting Lines

Sorry if it took much longer. I just caught up to the latest updates of Shippuden and I still can't believe Neji is dead :( well, even if he isn't mentioned in this chapter I'd continue using his name around. Well, here's chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Naruto made his way through the busy streets. He excitedly ran pass the crowd till he reached a less crowded street. It was early evening now and the street lights were on as he walked down the block. Every building has its light on except one, Hinata's apartment. Naruto thought it was weird that the lights were off. 'Where would she go at this hour?' he mentally asked and peeked through the windows. Empty, no one was there. 'And here I was excited to see her' he pouted in disappointment and starting walking down to his apartment. A few minutes later he arrived at his doorstep, opened the door and went in. Surprisingly, the lights in his room was on. 'Did I forget to close it?!' he panicked and hurried to the room. He saw a purple haired lady sitting, sleeping down at his table. He smiled as he removed his coat and put it on her. She felt the movement on her shoulders and her eyelashes began to flicker.

"You awake? How long have you been waiting for me?" Naruto asked as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Naruto-kun?," Hinata said her eyes were still focusing, "Okaeri" she continued as she gave her a smile.

"Tadaima, Hina-chan. And I thought it was weird for you not to be by your apartment by this hour" he said, remembering how disappointed he was.

"Well I thought that I'd wait for you here. And I just left after sunset and I fell asleep" she explained. Naruto walked towards his bed and threw himself in.

"I'm so tired!" Naruto exclaimed, "making me carry the bags, he's a slave driver! A slave driver I tell you!" he cursed at the ceiling as he lied in bed. Smiling, Hinata came to sit by the edge.

"What kind of mission did Tsunade-sama assign you to? You're talking about bags so I think a quick escort mission again?" she asked stroking his blond locks. Naruto seemed to calm down and closed his eyes and started to relax.

"Yeah. But I didn't know anything about it. It was a special escort mission and because of that, Sasuke have his hands full" he replied, eyes still closed.

"Sasuke-san? So you're the one who's with him on the mission to bring Itachi's child to the village?" she asked as she began to connect the dots.

"How did you know about it? Sasuke didn't even tell me from the beginning?" he asked as he opened a curious peeking eye.

"Well, I met Sakura-san earlier this morning and told me about it. She said that she was worried about Sasuke in a confused state" she explained.

"Sasuke's good at handling the kid that's for sure. And I think the confusion's gone now and that he's adjusting well" he said as he sat up.

"That's good to hear then" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. They paused for a minute enjoying their moment when Naruto felt his hunger rise.

"Had dinner yet?" he asked earning a 'No' from her who still has her head resting on his shoulder.

"Shall we then? How about having barbecue tonight?" Naruto asked, lowering his head to glance at her pretty face.

"Okay. Maybe we could meet Shikamaru and the others there" Hinata said remembering that it was Team 10's favorite resto and got up from her position.

"Yeah! That might be a good idea since I haven't seen them in a while now" he said removing his jounin vest which exposed his all black outfit. Hinata brushed her cream ankle-length dress to free it from dirt and began to put on her sandals. Naruto came up to her and stooped down to put on the other and her face was flushed red like a tomato. He grinned as there was a trace of embarrassment in his face but not a single regret in sight. After they both exited the apartment they began walking towards the food district.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, Father said that he wants to meet you tomorrow in the morning at the compound though I can't be with you though as Tsunade-sama assigned me to check the borders with Neji-nisan" she said as the reminder hit her and as Naruto let it sink and process it in his brain.

"Okay, be careful okay? And I hope it's not another challenge though" he said, 'What would Hiashi-sama want now?' he mentally asked or more like complained.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha compound, the group had just finished dinner and Atsuko volunteered to get the dishes done. Sasuke sat outside on the wooden ledge leading to his wide and grassy training yard, enjoying the greenish view. The night was breezy and the stars began to pop up in their distinct places in the night sky. He sat there in silence as his katana was laid unsheathed in his side as he closed his eyes and rested his head in the near wooded post. It was a tiring day after all and it left him worrying whether or not Madara would pursue the child in the Leaf. Ichirou was seating in the living room, reading some of the books he found in his room and began to study them. It was all about chakra control and some of the parts were a step-by-step instruction in performing basic ninjutsu. As he scanned through the pages he found complex words and explanations that his young mind couldn't understand. As studying proved to be impassable right now he began to walk towards his uncle. Sasuke sensed the footsteps so he opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"Oji-san?" Ichirou asked with a sudden rise of formality and respect in his voice. Sasuke turned his head to the boy who is now sitting to his right as he noticed the sudden name change.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I know I've been asking for a while now but can you tell me about my dad?" the boy asked with all earnesty and with his eyes pleading to his twenty-one year old uncle. Sasuke sighed as he began to organize his thoughts for Itachi's story. He sighed and lifted his head, looking at the night sky.

"Your father is an excellent shinobi," he started as Ichirou turned his full attention to his uncle, "they even say he's a genius and his skills were exceptional even when we we're kids"

"I know, mom and Naruto-jisan said that too… but what makes him unique from the other excellent shinobis?" Irchirou said itching to know more about his father. Sasuke searched his head for the proper words to say. Of course he had to be careful of what he's going to say or else the boy would know the truth and for now, it mustn't be revealed.

"He's a man who would be willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the village. He graduated at the Academy in one year at the age of 7, he awakened the Sharingan when he was 8 and mastered it and passed the Chunin exams at 10. Did you know that he was the Captain of ANBU Black Ops when he was just thirteen?" he said as he turned to the boy. (*Facts from wikia*)

"What's the ANBU Oji-san?" he asked as he was mesmerized at the achievements and progress of his father.

"They're a group of shinobi from the village that protects it from the shadows. They specialize in spying, info gathering and 'special missions'" his uncle explained.

"Hmm… is there more?" he asked with a not satisfied look.

"… He's a person who loved his family more than anything" Sasuke said recalling what his brother told him before he disappeared. 'I will love you forever huh?' he said in his thoughts.

"He loved me even though I hated him…" he whispered, wishing that his nephew wouldn't catch his words.

"Hated?" the boy said as he glanced at his uncle who was on the verge of tears. He wiped them before they could spill on his face and turned to Ichirou.

"Yeah. There's a 'mission' he did that made me hate him. I felt like he loved the village more than me but it's just the opposite. He wanted the village safe so can I be too. But I wasn't able realize it before it was too late…" he said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Oji-san?" Ichirou said as he noticed the tear and began to worry about his uncle.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Ichirou," he said hugging his nephew who couldn't understand what his oji-san meant, "but I promise you, I'll pass the love that your father had left to me to you" he said as he released his arms around the kid. 'I won't let you take the same path I did' he thought as he ruffled his hair.

"Would you like to be enrolled in the Academy, Ichirou?" Sasuke asked changing the topic to an interesting one and to hide the fact that he was soft around his little nephew. His eyes widened with excitement and he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really?! I'd love to!," he said jumping to his lap to hug him and held him tight around his neck, "thank you Sasuke-jisan! Thank you!" he said happily. The usual cold and lone Uchiha left the coldness for a while and accepted the warm embrace of Itachi's little one. 'Nii-san, I swear on my life I'd protect Ichirou' he smiled as he hugged the boy back.

Hinata and Naruto went through the streets till they arrived at the barbecue resto. As they entered Ino caught a glimpse of the two and towed them to their booth. Surprisingly there we're four of them. Shikamaru's sitting next to Temari, then Choji, Ino, Naruto and Hinata. Naruto raised a brow on Shikamaru who found it troublesome.

"What?" the shadow user asked.

"Nothing. I felt like there's something going on" the blonde said as he sipped his drink. Shikamaru turned his head away and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Thinking of something crybaby?" Temari teased.

"Why don't you just tell them the news?" Ino said.

"News?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Shikamaru, it's just the two of them" Choji said eating his fill.

"Hey hey hey! Is there something we need to know?" Naruto said as their statements were going somewhere.

"You're not gonna say anything Shika?," Temari said as she turned to him who mumbled 'Menduksei' under his breath, "Fine. Then I'm telling them" she said as she turned to the two. 'What could that be?' Naruto thought.

"Well, since the crybaby doesn't want to talk then I'll tell you. Shika and I are getting married!" she said happily, showing them the ring.

"Wow, Shikamaru! Never thought you'd be the first one to be married in our batch but, yeah, congratulations on that" Naruto smirked. 'So it starts' he thought as he sweat dropped.

"C-congratulations Shikamaru, Temari-san" Hinata said and her face was a bit flushed.

"Yeah, thanks guys…" Shikamaru said smugly, "actually we we're thinking of a way to let you know but we don't know where to start" he continued, rubbing the back of his head.

"This isn't a battle… you don't have to think of a tactic Shikamaru, or are you just embarrassed by the thought?" Naruto started.

"Shut up you idiot"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Hey! Enough of that! Well anyway Shikamaru, Naruto has a point," Ino pointed out, "you have told us already why can't you just tell the others?" Shikamaru sighed in defeat while Temari laughed at her fiancé's face.

"Fine. But not now, you still have to tell Gaara and Kankurou," he said as he turned to Temari, "I don't want to get killed if they knew that we told the people here first before them"

"Aww, is the little crybaby scared of my little brothers? " she teased.

"Tch, troublesome woman" he retorted which made the group laugh.

"Can you point the topic elsewhere? Don't you had enough of the two of us?" Shikamaru complained as Ino knew what he meant and smirked at the other couple.

"Oh yeah, why not? Right Temari?" Ino said

"Sure, I'm quite curious myself" the other blonde said as they turned to the couple.

"So what's up with you guys? I've heard rumors that you're dating. But only rumors" the queen of gossip said waiting their confirmation. 'I knew it. Well what's the point of denying anyway' Naruto said in his mind.

"Well yeah. We've been dating for a while now" Naruto said.

"Hoho, I knew it! So have you told Hiashi-sama yet?" Ino asked. Temari leaned closer and though Shikamaru wasn't looking interested he still got his ears open. Choji, of course didn't mind and continued eating.

"W-we have a-already told him" Hinata said.

"Actually, I fought a person who Hina-chan was arranged to marry dattebayo"

"Does that mean you fought for her hand? And that you'll be married soon?! That is so romantic!" Ino exclaimed and what she said made the two's faces flushed with red.

"Eh?! I-I think its too early for that yet!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-Naruto-kun's right! We've just started" Hinata defended.

"Whatever. You'll see, you'll both end up in front of the altar. Wanna bet?" Temari challenged.

"You sound like Tsunade-sama. Is she rubbing that on you?," Shikamaru said earning a deathly glare from her, "okay I take that back. As Temari said, you'll be another man gone wrong" he winked to his blonde friend.

"Oh please! Stop saying those things to us?" Naruto pleaded and the group laughed. Everybody enjoyed the rest of the evening eating and chatting among each other. They even learned that the wedding of Shikamaru and Temari is still a month away. The girls enjoyed sharing wedding ideas and while the boys have their own topic of missions, their teams and the village. Overall, it is quite a meeting. After they made their goodbyes they all started walking home. Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand towards her apartment. The streets were brightly lit and as they paced through the streets. Naruto didn't want her to stay up late tonight for Hinata has a mission early in the morning tomorrow. They reached her doorstep soon enough and it's time to say goodbye.

"So this is good night?" Naruto said with a smile though she could see some fragments of disappointment scattered on his face. She pecked his cheek hoping to erase them.

"Yes. Good night Naruto-kun" she said before she turned to the door. She reach to the doorknob but before she could twist it open he pulled her into a kiss. He had her back pinned to the door as he cupped her warm chin. They're lucky that street doesn't have a lot of people walking around, just a few but still they didn't care. They were in their own world, like a genjutsu that they didn't want to escape from. But reality was knocked to their heads as the need for air came and they released the kiss.

"Good night Hina-chan. I love you" he said circling his thumb on her porcelain white cheeks.

"And I love you too" she said as his hand was released from his cheeks and went in her apartment. Naruto started walking down the streets towards his home. His hands dug inside his pockets and taking a glance at the Hokage monument he let his mind dream. 'When will I have my head carved there?' he thought and started pacing then running. 'I'm sure, someday I can be one' he said as he ran through the streets then switched to the rooftops. He raced through till he reached his home. He changed clothes then threw himself to bed.

The next day…

7am it read. 'Do I have to get up already?' Naruto asked himself, "oh yeah, I gotta go to the Hyuga compound today' he said half dragging himself out of his bed. He is not really a morning person and 'meeting' in the morning is the last thing he wanted but what can he do? Hiashi completely requested for him to come but what is it now? He dragged himself to take a shower which he thought might be able to wake his senses. He wore a black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl at lower part of his chest and pants that goes just before his ankles. He wore his usual open toed shoes and began walking towards the compound, eating a toast he made before heading out. The village is still silent at this time of day as he made his way through the streets easily as he arrived just after a few minutes. 'Here goes' he thought as he ruffled his hair a little and wiped his mouth clean before knocking on the door. The door was opened by one of the servants of the Hyuga's.

"Ah, Naruto-san, Hiashi-sama's waiting for you" he said as he led him through. Hiashi was sitting at the wooden ledge outside the living room, looking at the compound's garden. He stood up when he saw Naruto coming.

"Ohayou, Hiashi-sama" he said bowing to the Hyuga head.

"Same to you, Naruto" he greeted.

"Hinata said you wanted to talk to me?" the blonde said going straight to the point.

"Yes, it is a perfect timing that Hinata is out this morning because I wanted to ask you something" he said as he sat down again and took a sip from the tea beside him. Naruto sat beside him and waited for him to answer. 'What is he gonna tell me or not?' his impatience is getting the best of him, 'but I think I have an idea of what this is going to be'

"Well… you fought for her hand and it's just perfect if you get married" Hiashi said. 'I knew it'. He rubbed his head and threw his hands at his back leaning to them and stared at the clear blue sky.

"Hiashi-sama, with all respect we don't really want to rush things. I'm not saying that I don't love your daughter but we should take it slowly. I think we're okay the way it is right now" he replied.

"At least, you're not that reckless anymore" Naruto raised a brow at the man.

"What do you mean Hiashi-sama?"

"I just wanted to know if you're still that reckless kid who used to pull pranks around the village but I guess you have matured enough. I even thought you'd be mad but the way you're handling things so calmly, I know my daughter is in good hands," Hiashi said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "if you ever decide to get married someday soon, I will entrust you my daughter" he said as the young man bowed to him.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama" he said as he turned to leave. 'So I got his full trust! That's good news!' he thought, 'oh yeah, I gotta meet with my team today. A short training would be good' he said as he walked pass the streets.

~End of Chapter 9~

-Sorry a bit late! Gomen! Well the prequel's coming faster than I thought, I'm loving this work and I love your support too! Thanks you're the Favs, Follows and Reviews! (for those who did) PLEASE REVIEEEEWWW! ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Preparations

Sorry if it took a bit long guys but here it is! Almost 4,700+ views in my first work, arigatou gozaimasu minna-sama! ;) Here's Chappieee 10!

*Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, I only snatched them and forced them to live my script :3 (I mean to say, Kishimoto-sensei does x3)

CHAPTER 10

Naruto came out of the Hyuga compound and quickly ran back to his place to grab some things. He got his weapon pouch and threw in his jounin vest unzipped. 'I hope they didn't forget that we'll be having training today' he said as he remembered that he made himself clear on the day he treated them to ramen, almost a week ago. He ran to Training Ground 41 and found someone sitting on top of one of the logs in the field. Silver hair brushed to one side and a slanted headband. 'What's he doing here?' Naruto asked himself. The man noticed him coming, he closed the book he was reading and stood up straight.

"Yo" he said with his usual salute and there's a visible smile under his mask.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you hanging around here for?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted a quiet place to read and this place came to mind," Kakashi explained, "how 'bout you? What's your business here?"

"I'm training my team today. Speaking of which, mind to tag along and see their progress?" his former student asked.

"You sound proud" his sensei teased.

"You don't say?" Naruto smirked and he didn't realize that his three genins have arrived and are making their way towards them.

"Good morning" Naruto greeted with a smile. It's been a week since he last saw them.

"Hey Naruto-sensei," Ryoko said to him, "so who is he?" he asked, pointing to Kakashi.

"This is Kakashi Hatake. My former sensei" he introduced as the man's mask crinkled to a smile. Hitoshi eyed the man.

"You mean he is Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes and I see you're pretty informed" Kakashi remarked.

"So shall we start your training? You know that the Chunin Exams are closing in, which means the village needs every ninja on guard. And the village doesn't want that 'incident' to happen again" he said remembering what happened on their first to Exams.

"Did something happen that time?" Ryoko asked.

"If I remember correctly sensei, an attack came to the Leaf during that time right?" Miyuki informed.

"Yes, just in case that happens I want you to be ready," Naruto said, "so Kakashi-sensei what do you think?"

"I think a simple training excercise is in order. We'll be a team versus these three" Kakashi said.

"2 vs. 3? You got the disadvantage" Ryoko said as he challenged the two senseis.

"I don't think so" Naruto said as he drew his kunai. Kakashi just opened his book confident as ever.

"Here we go!" the three said and their training began. Ryoko and Miyuki charged in with their kunai while the two blocked and dodged. Hitoshi who was covered up began a series of hand signals.

"Fire Style: Flaming Lotus Jutsu!" Naruto disappeared with a puff of smoke while Kakashi went behind the boy, undetected. 'Damn!' the silver haired boy exclaimed.

"Don't put all your concentration at the enemy in front because sometimes he might be hiding behind you" he said as he knocked him down with a punch but a log came in his place. 'Good reflexes' he thought as Ryoko came up to him and delievered a roundhouse kick which Kakashi easily dodged and moved backward as the boy went through his hand signals.

"Earth Style: Mud Pool Jutsu!" he shouted as he immobilized Kakashi. Or not, he disappeared before the mud hardened. 'A clone?'

"That's so close Ryoko" Naruto exclaimed pouncing at his student. They attacked one another with their kunais and kicks.

"You're really good at taijutsu. Maybe I'll recommend you to Bushy Brows" he said as he blocked another series of kicks. The boy crouched to the ground.

"Miyuki NOW!" he shouted as he moved backward and as Miyuki prepared his genjutsu.

"Wild Flower Pollen Jutsu!" the girl shouted as her genjutsu took affect to her taicho. Naruto stood still across the field.

"Ryoko-kun!"

"Right!" he said as he dashed towards him. Landing a hit on the blonde he became another white puff.

"Oh c'mon sensei! Enough with your clones!" Ryoko complained which made Naruto appear from behind.'You have the guts to challenge me and corner my clones like that' he thought to himself. Hitoshi had his attention to Kakashi and is doing his best to land a hit. 'In more ways than one, this boy had similarities to Sasuke' Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei! Shall we finish this?"

"I think so," the silver haired man leaned at his back, "your genins are good, even having this one occupy me all alone. They have quite the potential"

"Yeah? Let's do this then" he said as he started forming the Rasengan and Kakashi went through his hand signs and not long after a ball of lightning was in his hands.

"Let's go! Rasengan!"

"Chidori" and they dashed towards the kids. They were in deep trouble if that hits them and the eargerness of the two to hit them was eminent. After that a flash of light flickered and blinded their eyes. Surprised, they found themselves standing and shielding. They didn't feel any pain or any broken bones. They lowered their arms and saw two medium-sized craters. One in front of Hitoshi who fought with Kakashi and one in front of Ryoko and Miyuki who fought with Naruto. They were surprised at how strong their senseis really are. They were so dumb founded to respond to what had happened.

"Thought we're really going to hit you? Tsunade-baachan would kill us if we did dattebayo" he smirked brushing the dirt on his knuckles.

"Yeah, Sakura would have your head too" Kakashi joked.

"Hey! The same goes with you Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde complained.

"I thought we're gonna turn to a bloody pulp!" Ryoko exclaimed as he threw himself sitting to the ground. Miyuki sighed as her knees folded and dropped to the ground.

"You got us all in a pinch sensei!" the girl complained, breathing hard.

"Sorry" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'That was close' Hitoshi thought as he laid his back on the grass and sighed in relief.

"Okay! Training adjourned, you're dismissed. Ah! Ryoko if you want to improved your taijutsu go find Busy Brows. He'll be a great teacher for your taijutsu" Naruto offered.

"You mean 'Rock Lee'," Kakashi corrected, "like he'd be able to find him by the name 'Bushy Brows'" his sensei said sighing at his nicknames.

"Sure Naruto-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. I'm off then!" Ryoko said as he ran off energetically.

"Makes me remember someone" Kakashi mumbled.

"Saying something Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nah. I got nothing"

"I'm going too sensei, I've got an errand to run" Miyuki said as she carefully and slowly stood up, Naruto only nodded in response as she began to walk away.

"Hitoshi? If you plan on continuing your training then the field is yours. Ja, Kakashi-sensei, Hitoshi. I need to report to Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said as he too left the field. Hitoshi stood up to the silver haired jounin who was also left in the field.

"You wanted to say something?" the man asked expectantly.

"Will you please train me?"

Naruto ran towards his home and changed into the formal jounin uniform. He had to go to the Hokage's office to carry out the preparations for the upcoming Chunin Exams. He was ranked jounin recently so it was his first time to take part in such preparations. Who knows kind of preparations he would take charge of. Like he said earlier, only a week was left and Lady Tsunade needs all the ninja she could get. The blonde came out of his door and paced through the streets. The warm rays of the sun shone through the busy village and the streets were starting to get crowded and he decided to take to the rooftops. He reached the Hokage's tower soon enough and there are remarkably a few people that came in and out of the usually quite building, except for Tsunade's loud complains at certain times of the day. He came at the office's door.

_*Knock knock*_

"Enter!" a voice came from the other side and he entered the door. Naruto found Shikamaru in the room and the Lady Hokage sat behind her desk.

"Ah! There you are, now we can start" she said, going straight to the point.

"Nice to see you too, Tsunade-baachan" he sheepishly greeted.

"Ahem, now let's get down to business," she said, "the two of you are to prepare the scrolls to be used on the second test"

"You mean the heaven and earth scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"We have to make the seals? What a drag" Shikamaru remarked.

"Did you say something?"

"I'm asking when do we start" he said as he rolled his eyes. Naruto did his best to lock up his laughter.

"As soon as possible. Head over to the village archives and start right away," she said as she began writing in a piece of paper, "here, give these to the guards. It will act as your pass. Dismissed." she said, handing the paper to Shikamaru.

"Hai" the two said and they went out of the office and made their way to the village archives as the Hokage instructed.

"So everyone's busy huh?" Naruto started.

"Yeah, every entry way is covered with ANBU. Tight securities everywhere" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well yeah. We can't afford the village to be destroyed again right?"

"Yeah, or it will be troublesome. Again" he said as they walked closer to their destination. They showed the note to the guards and made their way in. It looks smaller that the library and most of the shelves were covered with dust and the scrolls were also quite unused as only authorized people were granted the access. The heaven and earth scrolls were found in separate boxes beside the two tables in the room and it was quite a bunch. Shikamaru can't help but stare vaguely at his work with a What-The-Hell look in his face.

"Hey, Naruto," he called to his friend who was looking at some of the scrolls, "you handle the heaven scrolls and I'll handle the earth"

"Yosh! Let's begin!" the blonde said cheerfully and they began to work.

Silence covered the place. A man sat on top a huge boulder inside a cave in the borders of the Land of Wood. The place was curtained by the thick water flowing from the waterfall and no one would suspect a cave behind it. The man sat quietly as if he was waiting for a chance to trap his prey. Flowing of water, drippings, a few crackings and a slight rustling of the leaves from the outside. All in all he was engulfed by the rhythm of nature and nothing else more. The silence was broke down when something sprouted from the damp ground.

"They have escaped to Konoha. What will you do?" it said with a dark tone. The man didn't say a thing. His right eye was closed and is the only visible part along with his dark hair. His hands were clasped, in the middle of thinking.

"The Chunin Exams will be held in Konoha which means every nook and crany of the village is heavily guarded. It's hard to enter without being noticed. For you that is" the man said.

"So what to do then?" a half of him said with a lighter voice.

"I'll handle it. I should have the largest chance to go in and get the child without much notice" he said as he opened his eyes revealing his blood red Sharingan.

The two Uchiha's stood across the yard. A few dummies were cut in pieces across the field and a lot of scattered kunais and shurikens were also piecred on the grassy grounds. They were alone as Atsuko went to the hospital because she felt sick this morning. A younger version of Itachi stood there panting in exsaustion but his will to train wasn't extinguished. His uncle stood there observing the boy and was quite impressed at his progress in training. He didn't have any weapons with him he was just dodging and blocking using his arms as he using a few armor equipment. The sun was beginning to set as the sky was dyed with a hue of orange and a little of pink and the clouds were steadily blowed by the breeze. He dropped his stance and stood straight.

"Ichirou, let's call it a day shall we?" he asked his nephew who had a frustrated look in his face, obviously not happy.

"I can still fight Sasuke-jisan! I'm not yet–, ah!" he said as his knees broke down he dropped to the ground and he was still breathing heavily.

"Obviously, you can't. Being determined doesn't mean you need to be reckless. Your knees stated it all, you're tired. You should rest" Sasuke said as he walked towards the boy. He offered a hand which Ichirou greatly accepted with a tired smile. He was all covered with dirt, his legs were shaking and he obviously can't walk properly. Sasuke noticed this and quickly swooped him up to a piggyback ride. This was ironic to him as back then his Nii-san was the one who carried him and now he is carrying a miniature Itachi.

"Better?" he asked with a slight smile painted on his face, and he can't deny that being with the child brought happiness to his colorless world.

"Uh-huh!" Ichirou replied and they started walking towards the house. When they reached the wooden ledge he let the boy down and they sat there to rest. They paused for a moment and began to watch the clouds.

"Ne Oji-san, that one looks so fluffy" Ichirou said as he pointed out.

"Yeah? That one looks like a leaf" Sasuke said joining the cloud watching.

"Where? Where? I can't see it"

"Over there. See?" he pointed out. Silent footsteps entered the compound. Neither one of them noticed this and continued having a great time.

"So I see you two are in good terms" a feminine voice came from the living room. Sasuke turned as he noticed her voice.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" she greeted.

"Atsuko you're back and Sakura what brings you here?" he asked with quite a surprised but happy tone.

"I have something to explain"

"Ichirou, let's go to your room for a while" Atsuko said as she took her son's hand.

"Okay Mom, see you later Oji-san, Nee-chan" he said as Atsuko dragged him into his room. Sakura sat close to Sasuke.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"It's about Atsuko. We found poison in her body and that's what making her sick. It targets her immune system and makes her prone to diseases"

"Why are you saying this?" Sasuke asked as his brows narrowed.

"We can't find an antidote" she said sadly.

"What? Have you told Tsunade-sama about this?"

"We have consulted her before we went here but she also has no clue"

"Poison..." Sasuke thought, thinking where she could've got it.

"Did you encounter anything on the way home? Atsuko said she was feeling alright when they were still in their home town"

"Hmm... We encountered a few White Zetsu's but–," he said as he trailed off, "wait, there could be a possibility... But he didn't reach her because Naruto knocked him off in time"

"That's a clue. Maybe it was airborne and it isn't visible to the eye" she said, lining up the pieces.

"But Ichirou was in her arms that time! Don't tell me he's also–"

"Relax Sasuke. If he isn't feeling sick, he luckily wasn't affected" Sakura explained. The Uchiha breathed hard and regained his composure.

"Then what's going to happen to Atsuko?" he asked with a trace of worry.

"Being prone to diseases, she could oftenly catch colds or anything. Worst case is infections which leads to.." Sakura stopped thinking that Sasuke knew what it meant. He sighed at the situation. He wouldn't like Ichirou to suffer the same loss as his. It was too painful. 'Damn!' he mentally screamed.

"That man. This means he's still alive" Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, Hinata was just relieved of her border duties and was making her way home. She has her Byakugan activated and was careful of the traps they've set within the thick forest. The night was starting and the dark sky began to dominate the heavens. It was quiet and only the rustling of the leaves and the slight craking of branches from where she was jumping on was heard. She paced through for a few minutes more before she arrived at the East Headquarters and she was greeted by one of her superiors.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" the man asked.

"No, sir"

"Good. You're dismissed" she bowed and excused herself. She entered the East gate and started walking towards her apartment. A few of the lamp posts were flickered on as the night progressed. She ran into one of the stores and bought a few groceries for her home. She was already at the block near her home when she caught a glimpse of Naruto. The blonde had his hands stuffed in his pockets and when he caught a glimpse of Hinata a wide grin appeared in his face and he ran towards her.

"Hina-chan, how's work?" he said as he took the groceries from her.

"Good, but tiring. How's yours?" she said

"Boring. Shikamaru and I handled the heaven and earth scrolls for the exams, it's sooo boring" he exclaimed which made made her giggle and they started walking towards Hinata's place. She opened the door and they went in. Naruto dropped her shopping baggage at her counter while Hinata sat on the couch, she was obviously tired as she had her eyes closed. Naruto made his way at her back, bent down and slid his hand around her resting figure.

"You didn't overwork did you?" he whispered as he nibbled her ear which tickled her. She shook her head.

"Really?" he asked as his hug tightened around her.

"Next week the Chunin Exams happens," Naruto said, overlooking the work load for the week, "what do you say we watch the matches together?" he said as he sat next to her.

"Sure and did you visit Father this morning?" she asked, opening her eyes as she rested on his shoulders.

"Yeah"

"And how did it go? What did you talk about?"

"Well, nothing really. He just want to talk to me dattebayo" he said smiling, rubbing the back of his head which made Hinata raise a brow at him.

"What?" he said making her laugh again. Naruto stayed at her place and spent the remaining of the night with her. And they wanted it to stay like that to their hearts content.

~End of Chapter 10~

-Yay! It's almost done! And the prequel will come up nicely ;) i love your reviews: **Ginsan, Rose Tiger & basketballgirl1185**, major thank you to you three! ;* PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love lots! ;D


	11. Chapter 11 The Chunin Exams & the Truth

So many views and I can't believe it! To the three that continues to review I love your reviews so much! So here's Chap 11 ;)

*I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does

CHAPTER 11

Time skip!

It's been a week and the village was buzzing with excitement as the Chunin Exams progressed. This batch is quite interesting as it gathered a lot of Daimyo's that came from all around to watch and bet in the final matches and everyone, villager or tourist has their own opinion of who will win. The village security had also been tightened in response to the big crowd. Leaf shinobis had their hands full because of this. They were stationed around every corner of the village, alleys, streets, entryways, everywhere. As troublesome as it would seem, they have to mobilize not to make history repeat itself. History. A word that describes what happened in Konoha in the past eight years. One of those happened in a day just like this one. 'The final matches huh?' a dark haired man thought as he reminisced. He had a jounin attire, leaning to the wall of the alley he was guarding and he had his hands dug in his pockets.

"Oy! Sasuke-teme!" a blonde said as he paced towards him. Sasuke was put out of his deep thoughts by this loud mouth, though he wasn't upset just 'annoyed'.

"What?" he remarked as he stood straight.

"You on duty by yourself here?" Naruto asked.

"No. There's another up ahead" he replied coldy.

"Then let's go to the arena! The matches are gonna start soon!" his friend insisted. Sasuke rolled his eyes but yeah, he still needs to fetch Ichirou as the boy wanted to watch the matches too.

_Flashback!_

_A few days more and the Chunin Exams are going to happen. Everyone had been preparing and was busy concerning the occasion. Students often have their usual lesson turn to self study and sometimes their substitute proctors let them go home early. Those were one of those days as Ichirou was heading to the Uchiha compound._

_"Tadaima!" Ichirou said as he entered the hallway, taking his shoes off and made his way to the living room. As being enrolled in the Academy he was already progressing nicely and most of the students were facinated by his bloodline although it never came to him to brag he was Itachi's son afterall._

_"Okaeri" his mother greeted as she gave her a quick hug._

_"Have any assignments?"_

_"Hai"_

_"Then here, have your snack and after that do your assignments okay?"_

_"It's just a few so please Kasan can I do it later?" _

_"Sigh"_

_"Pleeaase?" Ichirou pleaded. Sasuke who was going down the stairs overheard the conversation and joined them in the living room._

_"Ichirou" his uncle called. For some reason the boy had a very high respect for Sasuke and was very fond of him._

_"You know that the Chunin Exams are going to happen this week right?" he asked which Ichirou nodded to._

_"And you know that the final day is a one-on-one fighting competition ri–"_

_"No I didn't!" the boy exclaimed and was quite surprised. He loved those kinds of events and it seems that by watching those matches he seemed to learn from them. _

_"I propose a deal then," Sasuke said though not meeting the boy's puppy dog eyes, "If you do what your Kasan says until the matches I will take you with me. Also if she agrees."_

_"Really? Can I really go?!" he said turning to her mother who nodded in response. Sasuke stooped down to him._

_"Now, go do your assignments" he said shoving Ichirou slightly to the direction of his room and he ran excitedly to his room._

_End of Flashback!_

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke here!" Naruto shouted which made his mind process what's happening.

"I still need to go and get Ichirou" he said in his usual tone, hiding the fact that his mind went somewhere.

"Eh? Are you a doting oji-san?" the blonde teased which earned him a 'Hn' from the raven haired.

"Fine forget I asked. Let's just meet at the arena. I still need to get Hinata anyway. Oh! You better get Sakura too" he replied shoving an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn" his friend remarked as he shoved it and with that Sasuke turned and started to walk away, silently.

"_Later_" his friend emphasized and started walking to the Hyuga compound. The streets were already half busy as the sun is reaching it's peak and most of the crowd has headed to the Arena, securing their seats for a great view. Less people were spotted in the residential streets and although a big crowd from all over came the villagers also wanted to see the big matches. 'As peaceful as it seems, it might turn into another ruckus. But I hope not' Naruto thought as he walked towards the compound. It was silent except for a group of kids running around the streets. In a few seconds he reached the door.

_Knock knock!_

The door was opened by a lovey Hinata who was wearing a laced and simple light purple dress that flowed just above her knees which revealed a very fair complexion. Naruto was star strucked by the goddess which appeared before him. She looked so innocent and pure as he didn't know what to say. Hinata's hand suddenly reach to him and slowly closed his mouth. He didn't even notice his jaw was dropping and with that his face turned beet red.

"Ah, um.. Sh-Shall we?" he said stattering.

"Yes" she said letting out a small giggle as she went out of the door and her escort took her hand and they started walking towards the arena.

"So how's your duties?" she started.

"Busy but nothing worth reporting though" he replied, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"I see. So how's the child?"

"You mean Ichirou? Well as I can see, Sasuke is spoiling him dattebayo," he said with a grin, "He's bringing him to the Arena and I hope he gets to bring Sakura too"

"I hope so. But what about his mom? Won't she be coming?" she inquired.

"About that. Tsunade-baachan told me the other day that they found poison in her body and that they can't find any antidote so they advised her to stay home" Naruto explained.

"Hope it's nothing life-threatening.."

"I hope so" and after a few more steps and talks they reached the arena. Securities are tight and everyone, villager or not gets inspected. The crowd was really huge and you could bearly hear your voice due to the overpowering noise. As they entered the arena, they found a line of bleachers empty, sat there and reserved the others. And in a while they were joined by Sasuke, Sakura and Ichirou who was having a hard time looking through the crowd. As the three walked towards the couple, Ichirou ran pass the crowd and went to greet Naruto who he hasn't seen in a while.

"Naruto-jisan!" he exclaimed.

"Hey there Ichirou" Naruto said as he softly patted the boy on the head.

"Hello Ichirou-kun" Hinata greeted which made the boy curious of who she was.

"Ichirou, this is your Hinata-neechan" Sakura said, joining the talk as she saw the blonde wreck his brain for the right words.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-nee" he said with a smile. You could see evidences in every angle that he really is Itachi's son. Especially in this kind of smile that is painted on his face.

"My, he really does look like his father" Hinata commented.

"Do I really look like him that much?" Ichirou asked as he turned to look up at Sasuke. He was pouting. Maybe had enough of people describing him as his father's 'replica'.

"Yes. You really do" that was his only reply as he led Ichirou and Sakura to their seats. That smile struck him hard. It was like looking at his brother's reincarnation. The matches started and the competitors showed every ounce of determination. A few from Suna had made it to the final round too and the others were a mixture of shinobis from other lands. Everyone is excited to see their bets win especially the Daimyo's. And with all these around, Leaf shinobi were posted around the area, on the look out for 'something out of the ordinary'. Naruto and Sasuke, although they were audiences they also had their guard up, just in case. After a moment they announced the beginning of the first match. It was a match between someone from the Kiri and Suna. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and began to observe their moves. 'The one from Kiri is fast. But the one from Suna counters well..' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke-jisan? Why is your eyes red?" he asked, looking a little bit scared of those eyes. He deactivated them as he met the boy's eyes.

"That is our bloodline. Your father had it too"

"But it looks scary" Ichirou remarked as he shrugged.

"It's in your blood. Whether you like it or not, you will also have these eyes... someday and soon"

"Soon?"

"Being an Uchiha has its own circumstances. One day you'll have to learn to accept them" Sasuke said as he raised his head. Ichirou didn't response as he didn't understand and stayed quiet as the matches progressed. 'Did I say something wrong?' he questioned. Sighing he began to rummage to his pockets.

"Here, go get some snacks if you want," he said giving a few ryos to him which made Ichirou cheer up immediately, "Sakura? Can you go with him?"

"Sure! I was planning to get some too. Hinata want to come?" the pinkette offered.

"If you don't mind" she said smiling and the three of them stood up.

"Careful not to talk to strangers okay?" Naruto joked which made Sasuke shook his head.

"Hn. Here's an earpiece just in case" he said

"Don't worry, we'll be back in no time" Sakura said and with that they left the two guys. They went just outside the Arena and they began to check the food stands.

"Found anything you want Ichirou?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet," the boy remarked as he rushed to one store after another, "but can I go to the bathroom first? I wanna pee"

"Go ahead. We'll wait for you here. I hope you know where though" she said.

"Yup! Be back in a minute" the boy said as he ran towards the bathroom.

"You're quite close to Ichirou, aren't you Sakura?" Hinata said, smiling to her friend.

"I often go to their compound to check up on Atsuko and it sometimes ends up like that" Sakura explained and she this content and happy look on her face.

"At least Ichirou-kun is adjusting well"

"Yeah... speaking of Ichirou, shouldn't he be here by now?" Sakura said as she looked around.

"Wait, let me try," Hinata said, "Byakugan!" she shouted and she began to search the surrounding areas.

"Ichirou-kun's heading towards the main streets with someone. His chakra signature is familiar though I can't tell whose" she reported and Sakura picked the earpiece Sasuke had given her.

"Hello? Sasuke? Do you hear me?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Ichirou's been taken by someone. We're pursuing them now and it seems like they're heading to the main street towards the main gates" she said as they followed their trail. 'Tch! Don't tell me it's him'

"Don't engage them. We'll be there in a moment"

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he sensed a change of aura from his friend.

"Someone wants to take Ichirou out of the village. Let's move before Sakura and Hinata gets involved with all this" he replied. Sensing the urgency, they picked up the pace and headed towards the streets. The main street was empty and only a few shinobis were posted and the bulk of security was concentrated on the gates and entryways. It was a perfect chance to sneak in and out and if you're a high-level shinobi you could come and go undetected. The ladies who were a few steps away from the mysterious kidnapper was joined by the guys soon enough. They peeked by the nearby building.

"They didn't detect you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so" Sakura answered.

"He has his coat on and we couldn't figure out his identity. Though his chakra signature really is familiar" Hinata reported.

"We'll handle this. We won't let him take Ichirou. Report this to Tsunade-baachan and send for reinforcements just in case" Naruto said as the girls took their leave.

"Sasuke?" his friend asked, glancing at his battlefront face.

"I'm pretty sure about this guy's identity and I know that you already get the idea" the raven haired said, activating his Sharingan.

"Yeah. Having that chakra signature and this sneaky plot, it all ends up to him"

"Playing hide and seek are we?" a dark voice came from behind them. Both were startled as they took their stances. They stood a few inches opposite to where they were.

"Hello to you too, Madara.. Or should I say Obito?" Sasuke said as he gripped his katana tightly, causing it to shrudder from anger. Ichirou stood still at his, maybe a cause of a genjustu.

"I wouldn't care about what you call me" he said, as he removed his hood revealing his one-eyed mask.

"Hn. I just wanted to pay my utmost respect to an elderly Uchiha. Naruto this is my fight, stay out of this" Sasuke said, emphasizing the last phrase.

"But-"

"We don't need to create another war here. I'll handle this," he said giving a deathly glare at the blonde who only nodded powerlessly. He moved a step backward as he saw how serious Sasuke was.

"Now, just you and me. Let's get down to business"

"Indeed we shall," he said as he walked a few steps backward, making the boy their midpoint. 'What is he doing? Did he just want to lure me out?' Sasuke thought.

"Kai!" the masked man said and Ichirou's consciousness flickered to the current happenings.

"What-? Where ... Am I?," he said sounding confused, "Oji-san!" he exclaimed as he tried to ran towards his uncle but was prohibited by a White Zetsu sprouting from the ground.

"Behave yourself Ichirou-kun" he said as the boy stood still.

"Don't worry Ichirou. I'll get this over with quickly" he said reassuring his nephew.

"Don't be cocky, Sasuke. I just wanted to ask little Ichirou about something" he said. 'Ask? If he just wanted to know if the kid is going to be useful to him, why lure me out?' the young Uchiha wondered.

"Ichirou-kun, you didn't meet your father right? But what do you know about him?" he asked the boy. Ichirou glanced at Sasuke who nodded in response meaning it's okay.

"My dad is an excellent shinobi of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke-jisan said that he'd give anything for the village's safety..." he answered, trailing off.

"Do you know how your father was murdered?" the man then asked. 'Is he going to use Ichirou against me?! Though what he'll be saying is the truth' Sasuke said as he slowly lowered his head. 'Damn this guy! He always spells trouble!' Naruto mentally screamed, suppressing his itch to fight.

"No"

"What if I tell you who it was, what will you do?"

"I would ask him why..."

"And what if I tell you, that this man, your very own uncle was the one who killed your father, what will you do?" he said in an evil tone as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Oji... san? Please tell me... it's not true?" the boy said as he glanced at Sasuke who had his head down.

"I'm sorry, Ichirou" those were the only words he had uttered as Ichirou's eyes began to get blurry and the tears began to flow from his eyes. Sasuke bit his lower lip and a little blood gushed out. Naruto looked away in dismay as he knew this matter was hands off to him.

"Then why! Why did you kill my father! Why Oji-san, why!" he exclaimed.

"He killed the whole Uchiha Clan. My mother my father, everyone but me. I held that grudge against him, gathering hatred and almost lost sight of my life. But please hear me out Ichirou," he said as he lifted his head to see the boy shoving his tears away, "Remember when I told you that he loved me even though I hated him? In that battle we fought, I only wanted revenge but he, he still fought to give me protection although he was already weakened," he said as he began to explain, "He took away my Curse Mark and gave power to my eyes to protect myself from this man... I never wanted to kill him. He was my brother but revenge blinded me and I lost him and you lost your father. I didn't know the meaning of regret till I lost him"

"I don't think he'd still believe you Sasuke-kun. I'll give Ichirou the final decision" the man uttered with a winning tone. But Ichirou somehow sensed how his Oji-san was also hurt. He cleared his eyes of anger and was opened up to what is right.

"Oji-san? Even though I feel mad at you for learning the truth, deep inside of me there's a voice that tells me that I should still believe you" the boy said which surprised the group. After he said that, Zetsu was going to grab the boy but he was shoved away by Sasuke's katana, cutting him in half.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as they approached them. She was with Kakashi and some other jounins. 'It was him all along!' Hinata thought. Naruto signaled for them to stop.

"We'll meet again Sasuke. I'll assure you that" he said as swirls began to appear and he disappeared. Sasuke turned down to his nephew at his back.

"I'm sorry about all this Ichirou. But one day when the time is right, I'll tell you everything. I promise" he said to the boy who had his head down, still shoving his eyes.

"Are you still crying?"

"No Oji-san but my eyes feel weird," Ichirou said as he looked up, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Sasuke gasped as the boy's blood red eyes stared at him. His sharingan has awakened. 'At seven, he had already awakened his eyes. Just like his father huh?' Sasuke thought.

"Ichirou, remember when I told you that you're going to have the same eyes as mine?," he asked activating his own Sharingan, "You already have them" as he said that the boy ran into one of the store windows to check his eyes. Sasuke walked up behind him.

"I wonder what can they do..." he said blinking and checking his eyes.

"I'll tell you about that when we get home"

"So Naruto, fill us in will ya" Kakashi said.

"That guy wanted to use Ichirou against Sasuke" he said.

"By against you mean? The truth?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but as you can see..." he said, turning to the two who were starting to walk towards them.

"I guess there's no problem then" Hinata concluded.

"Sasuke and Naruto go and report this to Tsunade-sama yourselves. I believe he wants a very detailed report" Kakashi ordered as the two nodded in understanding.

"Sakura can you bring Ichirou home for me?" the Uchiha asked.

"Sure" she said happily as she took the boy's hand.

"Hinata can you go with Sakura for a while? I'll come and fetch you after we report" Naruto said to her.

"Okay" she said and the ladies started to lead Ichirou home while the guys paced towards the Hokage's mansion.

"Say Ichirou-kun, you have learned the truth right?," Sakura asked, earning the boy's attention, "I just wanted to know why you chose to believe in your Oji-san"

"I can't explain it much but deep down there's something or someone telling me to believe Oji-san"

"Maybe your father's love reached you through your Oji-san" Hinata said.

"Maybe you're right. Your dad loved your uncle, his little brother so much. I've also seen him cry in his sleep one time, maybe because of loneliness"

"Then I'll promise to never make him feel lonely" Ichirou said with a smile.

"I agree with you on that" Sakura smiled.

"I wonder if they've finished reporting" Hinata wondered. Meanwhile the two just got out of Tsunade's office. It felt like interrogation with all the questions she asked but complaining doesn't do anything good either. They began to exit the building heading towards Sasuke's place.

"You know what, I thought you're not gonna let Ichirou know the truth about Itachi" Naruto said.

"He's going know about it sooner or later anyway"

"I've seen his eyes. You gonna train him?"

"More or less"

"Sigh, we all had a long day here. And here I thought that we are not going to have any issues. I didn't even get to see the rest of the matches" Naruto complained.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Hey! What did I say? Teme!" and they started their usual routine. It was a long day afterall they deserve their own breaks.

~End of Chapter 11~

-About the part of Madara/Obito I don't know how to call him. I started it by Madara but now that I know he's Obito I don't know how to call him (I just recently read the manga two weeks ago I think, sorry about that) Well, thanks for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Love lots people ;D


	12. Chapter 12 Another Man Gone Wrong

Took me long enough. This is the longest chappie I ever made. Well here's Chap12 two more to go and the prequel's up!

*I don't own Naruto because in my story Neji lives (*Kishimoto-sensei does!)

CHAPTER 12

A month later...

The weather was perfect as the bright skies and the radiant sun decorated the heavens. A perfect day to have a yellow and green wedding. 'I'm gonna get married... Married huh?' a certain shadow user uttered in his head as he checked himself in the mirror. Again. He and his groomsmen were at one of the rooms at the church as they made their final preparations for the wedding.

"Oy, Shikamaru the mirror's gonna break" Kiba teased the nervous groom who was still checking out his outfit, a black tuxedo with a lime green vest and tie. He also had his hair tied up as usual.

"You already look fine Shikamaru" Choji reassured his friend as he munched some chips.

"Don't worry Temari's gonna be impressed" Kiba said with a smirk, arms crossed as he leaned at the wall.

"Shut it" he said as Kiba earned a glare.

"Whoah, okay okay... Wait, did he get that from Temari?" Kiba said whispering the last statement to his friends.

"More or less" Naruto replied with a grin while Shikamaru shook his head.

"You get married and we'll see who's nervous and I'm sure I'll get my revenge soon enough, you'll see" Shikamaru said giving a smirk to the group. The two 'boys' just rubbed the back of their head while the 'cool duo' turned their faces away. His groomsmen had the usual black tuxedo too but it had a white vest and they had a yellow tie in variation to groom's.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But why'd you wait for a month again? 'Cause I remember you saying that it should be a month ago" Naruto wondered.

"After that Chunin Exams issue, Tsunade-sama made me in charge of the security plans for the village. It got busy and Temari got upset with it being postponed which was most troublesome for me" he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Never knew that" the blonde said as he threw himself at one of the couches.

"Anyway, why is Shino not here?" the Hyuga prodigy asked, changing the topic.

"I've heard he was given a mission a few days ago. Who knows maybe he'll catch up" Naruto said.

"Yeah. As we all not he doesn't want to be left out" Kiba said, putting his hands on his head.

"But Bushy Brows' not here either" Naruto said, slouching at the sofa.

"You know him. He said he still has to train also said he'd catch up" his teammate said.

'Awfully quiet aren't we?' Shikamaru thought as he observed the Uchiha who was looking out to the glass windows.

"Oy, Sasuke. Why are you too quiet today? You usually 'Hn' or even look annoyed when we blabber like this" Naruto said as he turned to him. 'Here it goes'

"Hn"

"Eh? Now you go back to normal, aren't you weird"

"That, doesn't make any sense. What do you think?" Choji said, turning to Shikamaru.

"Well they got their own language" Neji said.

"You make it sound like they're aliens or something" Kiba concluded, letting out a small laugh.

"What do you mean aliens?!" Naruto exclaimed while Kiba began to laugh hard.

"People call me a genius but I don't understand what kind of serious bond these two share" Shikamaru joked.

"Nevermind" the blonde said as he pouted. The gentlemen continued their usual conversation until a knock came to the door.

_Knock knock knock!_

"You guys ready yet?" Sakura said as she peeked through the door. She was wearing a light green tube that flowed to her knees. It had a few laces around her chest and a bow tied in a ribbon at the back of her waist. Her cherry blossom necklace was also visible around her neck. And the ice cube Uchiha Sasuke melted as he was surprised at the beauty he saw at the door.

"If I don't see you in ten minutes you'll know what will happen" she said.

"Yeah, be there in a few minutes" Shikamaru said, nervousness could be noticed in his tone and Sakura closed the door with a small sigh.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun~!," Naruto said with a playful tone, "You look like you're about to drool there" he said with a sly grin.

"Hn. Dobe" the Uchiha remarked coldly.

"Aren't you defensive today? Teme" his friend said, ready to hit him.

"Hey hey! Enough of that! Let's get our feet going or else Sakura's gonna beat us... though Uchiha here might be an exception" Kiba thoght as he shoved the two towards the door.

"Didn't you understand what you just said? Why can't they do things peacefully?" Neji remarked as he walked towards the door.

"Oy, Shikamaru, let's get going" Choji said as he opened the door.

"Yeah. I'm not worried of Sakura's wrath but Temari's is just... Whatever, let's leave" he said, reminding himself that he's marrying the most 'troublesome' woman he knew but troublesome or not, he loved her more than anything. They walked through the hallway and reached the church gardens. It was quiet as most of the guests were inside of the church, except one. Kakashi sat down in one of the wooden benches and was relaxing himself out. His head was leaning, lifted so that to view the clear blue sky. He had his usual mask and Konoha headband on as well as a white polo undershirt and an unbuttoned tux.

"Kakashi-sensei, you only wear these classy outfits once in a blue moon so you should at least wear them properly" Naruto scolded his sensei as they walked towards the silver haired man.

"And you should already be inside. Especially the groom" he scolded back as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Yeah yeah. I know that"

"Shall we go then? We only had five minutes left till Sakura beats us" Naruto said remembering the pinkette's threat as he sweatdropped.

"Is that an excuse? 'Cause it's lame. Or is loverboy that excited to see Hinata in a formal dress?" Kiba teased and made Naruto's mind imagine Hinata in dresses which made him blush unconsciously. Neji glared as he waited the blonde's reaction.

"Wh-what?! I-I just– Urgh! I'm going!" he remarked ruffling his hair as he stormed towards the church.

"He's imagining things isn't he?" Neji asked. Kakashi let out a small laugh.

"Who knows" Kiba said with a smirk.

"You kids get inside already, it's gonna start soon enough" Kakashi remarked as he stood up, his hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Kids? Kakashi-sensei Shikamaru here is gonna get married and we are his groomsmen yet you still call us kids?" Kiba remarked as he shook his head. Kakashi shooed them with a smile while the 'now grown up' kids groaned and started walking towards the church.

Shikamaru took his place at the altar and so did the gentlemen. They took their partner's hand and lined up outside. The three who had their lovers couldn't hide the blush in their faces. Neji who was Tenten's escort was doing his best to hide his blush but Tenten seems to notice it. Sasuke's blush was visible as Sakura's arm cringed over his. Naruto who had an imagination earlier was turning beet red. He was blushing so hard that Hinata's blush didn't stand a chance. Kiba had to partner with someone from Suna. And being Team 10, Ino and Choji were partners being the maid of honor and best man.

"What's taking her so long?" Shikamaru asked, saying his thoughts out loud. His mom laughed at his stubborn but worried nature.

"If you're worried that she won't show up then go fetch her yourself" she joked.

"Nah. If I'd do that she'd just yell at me for not trusting her" he said, putting his hands at the back of his head.

"So you really do trust my sister. Is that what you're saying?" Kankurou remarked as he caught on the conversation. Shikamaru nodded.

"You just make sure you don't do anything that'll hurt her or else..."

"You shouldn't be making threats you know. Because if your 'big sis' heard that, she'll be the one making threats" his soon-to-be brother-in-law remarked.

"Don't get cocky just because you're getting married. Ja" Kankurou said as he waved and started to walk walking away.

'Glad that ended...' Shikamaru thought and soon enough the music started, signaling the bride has arrived and everyone took their positions.

'Here goes nothing' he thought, clearing his throat as he stood straight. Mei, the only girl in his genin team entered first, sprinkling the aisle with rose petals. Konohamaru who was their ring bearer entered with a big smile. Neji and Tenten entered next. Tenten had a one-strapped light green dress with pearl ornaments on which flowed just to her knees as she held her small boquet. Her hair wasn't tied up in its usual bun as it flowed with curls to her smooth shoulders and she also had a light green wedge on which went along with her get up. Neji couldn't help but blush at his teammate's 'other' side. Sasuke and Sakura were up next and they walked up with pride. Though the Uchiha had recovered from his blush he still can't get enough of her beauty. Sakura only had a slight blush that decorated her porcelain face. Her hair was also tied in a crown like braid and was a bit curled at the tips of her pink strands. And here comes Naruto and Hinata. The Hyuga heiress had a thin strapped dress which brought out her simple but beautiful nature and flowed to her knees just like the others. It had bead ornaments around and had a thin ribbon tied at the back of her waist. The lightness of the green made her fair skin glow. 'This is better than any of my imaginations' Naruto smiled as they walked up the aisle. Everyone followed next then Ino and Choji walked up. Ino had a longer dress that went down to her ankles. Her one-strapped dress seemed silky and shiny and had a little flower designed at its strap. The music changed as the bride made her way. Shikamaru eyed the entrance with total excitement as Temari came to view. Her cream colored gown suited her well as it showed off her womanly curves. Her usual tied up hair was laid down with curls and her veil flowed with it. She was escorted by Gaara who also wore a tux but had a red vest and his Kazekage hat was also tied to his waist. They walked up the aisle and soon handed over his sister's hand to Shikamaru.

"Take care of my sister. That's an order" he said as he went to his seat.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Shikamaru smiled as he responded and reassuringly squeezed Temari's hand that was cringed in his arm. They kneeled towards the altar before the Lady Hokage who they managed get to be the 'Miko'. The couple couldn't help but steal glances at each other especially Shikamaru who was remarkably itching to caress her lips. She was just so damn beautiful and for him she was the one. Soon enough they shared in the drinking of sake before Tsunade announced that they were now husband and wife. And without even getting up, the excited dark haired groom leaned over as his hand crept to Temari's veil, undoing it and giving her a delicate but passionate kiss, which she greatfully returned. They broke their kiss with a sweet smile and rested their foreheads against each other.

"You bit me didn't you?" Temari joked, biting her lower lip. Shikamaru had always been tempted to kiss her when she does this.

"I did not" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Then prove it" she challenged as she stood up. Shikamaru stood with a small sign and this time his lips totally crashed to hers.

"Atta boy Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted. At this point their lips separated, Temari was grinning and Shikamaru was slightly blushing.

"Yeah!" Naruto said putting a fist in the air and soon enough everyone was either giggling or clapping at the newlyweds. Soon enough everyone headed towards reception hall. It was quiet big like a ballroom and the round tables were set near the walls as the center looked like a wide dance floor. The newly weds took their seats at the only rectangular table which was set up for them and their family. The music started and the gentlemen began to ask for their maiden's hand. Of course, Shikamaru and Temari took the dance floor first and shared their first dance as husband and wife. Soon enough the others joined and Naruto was the first one to stand from Konoha 12 and started walking to where Hinata was.

"May I have this dance?" he said, slightly bowing his head as he reached his hand out.

"Hai" Hinata said with a smile and started swaying at the dance floor. Seeing this, Sasuke was mixed with questions lingering in his head. Whether or not he'll ask Sakura to dance. And before he knew it, his feet began to walk him towards his one and only. All there's left is to ask.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you need something?" Sakura asked, glancing at the nervous Uchiha.

"Uhh, um... May I?" he managed to blurt out. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her partner's shyness. He'd never show this side of his to anyone and she's glad that he's slowly opening up.

"My pleasure" she said with a bright smile as she stood up. Sasuke was surprisingly good and he led her with sways and gentle twirls. As the night progressed a lot of people came to congratulate the newlyweds and they we're busy entertaining their guests. Naruto was drinking a cocktail near one of the table's when he noticed that Hinata was nowhere to be found. Sakura was also having a drink nearby after they took their break from dancing.

"Sakura-chan, did you know where Hinata is?" he asked the pinkette.

"I saw her going to the veranda earlier… she said that she'd like some fresh air" she pointed out.

"Ah I see… so how was your dance? Enjoyed it didn't you?" he asked with a sly grin. Sakura sighed.

"You want me to hit you?"

"Nope, I'm running along" he said as he headed towards the veranda. Sasuke saw what happened and started walking towards her, hands stuck in her pockets.

"What did that dobe want?" he asked.

"Hinata's whereabouts"

"I see…"

"'I see'? You know something about this don't you?" Sakura said as she made eye contact with the Uchiha.

"Hn" was his only reply. Sakura began to pout but he didn't flinch which made things more suspicious. But Sasuke just wanted to keep his promise to his friend. He wants to make sure the 'news' won't slip.

_Flashback!_

_It was early sunset and the sky was colored with dark hues of orange and yellow. The temperature was also a bit chilly as the evening sky starts to cover the village. In that comfortable weather, Sasuke decided to walk around the market street when he caught a glimpse of a blond hair running through the crowd though his friend didn't seem to notice him as he rushed. He saw him enter one of the jewelry shops in that street, the same shop were Sasuke bought Sakura's necklace. He leaned at one of the nearby shop and waited for the blonde to come out. Soon, Naruto came out with a large sigh and as he turned to go home he saw his friend and got startled by the sight._

_"Whaa? What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed as he pointed at the Uchiha._

_"I should be the one asking, dobe"_

_"EHH?! We-well, w-w-what's wrong with b-buying a g-g-gift?" he stuttered. Sasuke sighed as he raised a brow with an 'It's-Not-Convincing' face on._

_"Okay okay fine, I guess its okay to tell you… but not here, can we go to your place?" he whispered and as a hand was dug in his pocket. 'A gift that he doesn't want anyone to know? I did that before but his aura seems different' he thought as they walked towards Sasuke's home. They made their way in and Naruto headed towards the wooden ledge while Sasuke grabbed some tea from the kitchen. When he headed to where the blonde was he saw him sitting and deep in thought._

_"So? What's this about?" the Uchiha inquired._

_"Ichirou's not here I see…" he said changing the topic._

_"No, he went with Atsuko to the hospital for a checkup earlier. Now, stop changing the topic and start talking" he said coldly as he sipped some tea._

_"Fine" Naruto remarked as he showed the Uchiha a small box._

_"Is this what I think it is?" Sasuke said as his eyes widened._

_"Yeah" he replied as he opened the small box which revealed a beautiful silver ring, ornamented with a beautiful diamond. Sasuke was left speechless. 'So there are a few things he takes seriously' he thought, mentally laughing._

_"Hiashi-sama told me that he wouldn't be against this in any way, so I'm seriously considering it" he said, putting it back in his pocket._

_"So when are you gonna take action then?" Sasuke asked, turning to the blonde._

_"When I have the chance. And when everything settles in"_

_"Good luck with that" he said as he patted the blonde's shoulder. A small smile surfaced to his usual face._

_"Thanks" Naruto said as he smiled as his teammate, best friend and brother._

_End of Flashback!_

"Good luck" Sasuke whispered under his breath as he saw Naruto heading towards the veranda.

"Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as he eyed the Uchiha.

"No"

"Aren't you suspicious today?"

"Hn"

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get a cake. Want some?" she said and Sasuke nodded just to let the topic sink. 'Am I next in line?' he mentally asked, then immediately shook his head preventing the warm feeling of blush creeping to his face.

Meanwhile Naruto reached the veranda and saw Hinata leaning against the railings. The breeze had picked up and her long purple hair was swaying against the chilly wind. The wind also made the some leaves rustle through the silent and clear night. She looked so beautiful just like that and Naruto couldn't help but feel in awe in her beauty. Hinata seemed to notice him and turned to see him. His eyes met hers in a way that she was his world.

"Hina-chan" he said as he walked towards the lady.

"Do you need something Naruto-kun?"

"N-nothing really…" he said, slightly blushing. Hinata tilted her head in curiosity to Naruto's somewhat different aura. Naruto sat down at one of the benches and stared at the night sky and silence engulfed them.

"You want to say something Naruto-kun?" she said, sensing a somewhat tension in the atmosphere.

"Caught me" he said smiling and he began to ruffle his blond locks, lowering his head. He tapped the the empty side of the bench, silently telling her to sit by his side.

"Naruto-kun?" she said in a worried tone as she turned to glance at his face.

"Hina-hime," he began as he squeezed her hand, "Can you promise me one thing?" he said as Hinata nodded.

"Please say 'yes'?"

"Huh? Naruto-kun I don't unders–" she was cut off as Naruto stood up and kneeled on one knee in front of her. At that point she understood. Her heart was racing and her hands were clasped above her beating heart. Kami-sama knows how long had she dreamed of this moment to happen. Naruto brought the box out and opened it before the love of his life. Though she was shocked, Hinata was fascinated at how her dreams came to reality. Her eyes began to get glassy but prevented the tears to overflow.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" his words seemed out of this world. It felt so real that she felt like it was a genjutsu that will break soon.

"YES" she managed to reply which made her believe it is reality, it really is. Tears began to fall down to her cheeks as Naruto slid the ring to her finger. This was the first time he ever felt this relieved. After he slid the ring on, Hinata leapt to his arms, distrupting his kneeling position causing him sit completely on the marble floor. She was crying tears of joy as she held Naruto tightly.

"Shhh. Don't cry Hina-chan. I didn't mean to shock you like that" he said as he returned the hug, hanging his head on her shoulder. He also looked like he wanted to cry.

"Thank you, for making my dreams come true" she said as her hands crept to his head.

"Thank 'you' for keeping your promise," he smiled, "and for accepting who I am" he continued and tears began to fall from his cerulean blue eyes as she gripped her tight. Her hug loosened and she moved backward just enough to let him see her face.

"I've always loved you. And I forever will" she sweetly smiled as she cupped his chin, stroking his whisker marks making him purr.

"Thank you Hina-chan. I love you too" he said before he claimed her lips. 'There goes Shikamaru's revenge' he mentally joked as they sealed the night with their engagement. First it was a certain shadow user and certain blond Suna kunoichi. Next up is the number one surprising ninja aka knucklehead and the Hyuga heiress. Who's next? What's next? The ice cube Uchiha and his pink medical kunoichi or the Hyuga prodigy and the weapon summoner? Who knows. No one does but a lot of things have been settled one by one and their generation began to move further into the future.

~End of Chapter 12~

-Yahoooo! It's done and it's long *o* and look at what time I finished, 11:06pm gosh took me long enough. I caught the latest update of the manga too! Did you see Minato-chama and his Kyuubi mode? He's so COOL! I love it! And nevermind Sasuke being Hokage ahihihi. Well, what do you think about the wedding and proposal? Is it just okay? Tell me! ;)

PLEASE REVIEW! And oh, love lots! Ja ne~!


	13. Chapter 13 Confirmation

Okay, at last it's done. I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm gonna make this short. Here's Chappie 13!

*Though I have a Japanese blood, sadly I don't own Naruto xD (I mean Kishimoto-sensei does!)

CHAPTER 13

A week after that night...

Naruto was quite the morning person lately. He was starting his recent days bright and early though he's always been this energetic, his friends can tell a 'difference' and were having their own suspicions. Though he said that it was nothing they still wouldn't believe him. The morning sun was peeking and the clear skies were also up as he was scouting around the village with a smile and humming a tune as he walked. He picked up the pace as he was nearing his destination, the Hyuga compound. Hinata headed back for a while so that they can tell the news to Hiashi-sama without the 'others' hearing it, but of course more or less, Konoha 12 will be the next to hear. He was on his all-black jounin outfit though without the vest and a usual black open-toed shoes with bandages to his ankles. His smile was up as he turned to knock and open the door.

"Ojamashimas!" he shouted as he came in, removing his shoes. A servant came rushing to the door and entertain their morning guest.

"Ah! Naruto-san, Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama are in the dining room" he said, closing the door.

"I see... So may I?"

"Yes" the servant said as he led Naruto to the dining room. The servant knocked on the sliding door and opened it as soon as Hiashi uttered 'Dozo' from the other side.

"Ohayou, Hiashi-sama, Hina-chan" Naruto said, greeting the two Hyugas who were having breakfast.

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun, ohayou" Hinata greeted with a sweet smile.

"Come on in, join us if you want" Hiashi offered as he signaled to the young man to enter.

"Arigatou" the blonde said as he sat beside Hinata. Hiashi was sipping his tea when he noticed something about the couple before him. As soon as he laid the glass down, Naruto turned to Hinata who nodded in response.

"Otosan," she began, with all respect visible in her soft voice, "we're... W-we're engaged" as she said those words, she began to blush hard and silence covered them for a few seconds before Hiashi spoke up.

"Well, I told Naruto that I wouldn't be against this any longer. He fought for your hand so it's natural that the next step is eminent" he said in a knowing tone as he sipped his tea again.

"Take care of her" he continued.

"Hai, arigato Hiashi-sama" the blonde said, slightly bowing from his sitting position.

"So have you began preparations yet? It's early June and the rainy season's coming in fast... Have you decided on a date yet?" he asked. (Note! Okay so I'll only use a rain or shine weather/season here 'cause I'm not particular of the four seasons since I live in a tropical country. Sumimasen! *bow*)

"Not yet Hiashi-sama. We decided that we'd tell you first before we got ahead" Naruto explained, putting his hands on the floor a few inches behind then leaning his weight on it.

"Please Naruto, you could call me Otosan. You are afterall marrying my daughter, that makes you my son" the Hyuga head said with a smile. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his usual grin on at what his soon to be father-in-law said.

"T-Then we should start telling our friends," Hinata suggested, "I could tell that they're having suspicions by now"

"Yeah, we could gather at the usual place tonight! I haven't been there in a while dattebayo!" the blonde said excitedly while Hinata couldn't help but smile at her fiancé's always cheery attitude.

"I will spread the news. You just stay here and I'll fetch you at 6 okay? I don't want anyone interviewing you with a lot of questions" he said as he stood up. He was really tall and Hinata was practically looking up to him.

"Okay, see you at 6 then" she said with a sweet smile. Naruto bent down just to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah" he said then nodded at Hiashi before he left.

"A fine young man for a beatiful delicate lady. A perfect match" Hiashi remarked to his daughter who smiled sweetly at the compliment.

After Naruto left the Hyuga compound, he made his way towards the Hokage Monument. He climbed at the top of one of the rock faces there and sat on top of it. He placed a flower just above where his feet was resting and the winds blew through his blonde locks, obviously ruffling it.

"Hey Dad, I'm engaged. Mom should have met her and you know she's beautiful just like her though without her temper dattebayo... How I wish you were here... " he said as he trailed off and as his smile faded to his sad emotions, "but knowing that you died for me and this village I know that you and Mom really loved me" he continued as he smiled at the heavens, wiping his glassy eyes before his tears spilled.

"I'm going then" he said smiling as he took off the Yondaime's head. Next thing he was heading to was the Hokage's office. Naruto wondered why he was heading to Lady Tsunade's office but remembering how she hated knowing in the last minute was worst. Soon enough he reached the door and knocked.

_*Knock knock*_

"Ne, Tsunade-baachan, you in?" at that moment, Tsunade knew who was at the door. There was only one person who calls her 'baachan', because even Sasuke calls her 'Tsunade-sama'

"Sigh... Come in"

"Whoa what's with the sigh about, you in a lazy mood today?" Naruto said bringing his hands at the back of his head, leisurely walking up to her desk. Tsunade raised a brow towards his 'extra' cheeriness today.

"You look happy today" she commented.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes"

"Then I better get to it" Naruto remarked, putting his hands down. 'What does this kid want?' Tsunade mentally asked.

"Don't tell anyone okay? Hinata and I are engaged" he whispered with a grin. Tsunade smiled. The next generation's taking over smoothly and surely.

"Hmp, have you told Hiashi about this?" she inquired.

"Yeah, just this morning"

"So I take it I'm the second to know?"

"Yes"

"Good. Then how about Konoha 12?"

"We'll meet them tonight" Tsunade nodded at him before she continued.

"You have my support gaki, well, run along now I still got work to do" massaging her temples to her ever piled up paperwork.

"Don't overdo it! Ja ne, Tsunade-baachan" he said with a wink as he made his way out and as the Lady Hokage waved him goodbye. Tsunade was left to her thoughts, 'How fast kids grow, right?' she thought as she stood up and began to rummage through the shelves. A lot of scrolls written by the First to the Fourth Hokage was seen there and a lot were really old and the new ones were of hers. And of all the scrolls she reached her hand for one. It wasn't a note for being Hokage it was currently a letter.

"What is this one about? Did it got mixed up?... It's the handwriting of the Fourth" she said and a visible smile decorated her tired face as she read through the scroll. 'Perfect timing' she thought as she kept it safe.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking down the streets. It began to get crowded as the day began to progress. He was walking towards the market street where the Uchiha compound was located. And when he arrived there he saw Sasuke, lounging at his balcony.

"Oy Sasuke!" he greeted the Uchiha with a smile which he sighed to.

"Hey, don't give me that sigh and open the door" he complained.

"Open it yourself, dobe"

"Whatever. I'm coming in then" the blonde said as he entered and Sasuke also started to head downstairs.

"When I heard the yelling I knew who it was" a feminine voice coming from the living room said.

"Perfect timing! Sakura-chan's also here!" Naruto said as he entered the living room, followed by Sasuke who came from upstairs.

"Oh yeah, why are you here Sa-ku-ra-chan~?" he said in a teasing tone and a sly grin. And because of that the pinkette felt the urge to hit him on the head.

"Itte! I was just asking" Naruto said, wincing on the pain.

"I should be asking the same thing, baka! Anyway, I'm here because I checked up on Atsuko" she explained.

"How's her condition then?" Sasuke inquired as Naruto also lend an ear. Sakura shook her head.

"Her condition is slowly worsening" she said.

"I... See..." was the only words uttered by the Uchiha and an awkward silence covered the three till Sakura broke it.

"So Naruto, what takes you here?"

"Ah right! I wanna invite you tonight" he said with a grin.

"Tonight? What for?" Sasuke asked like he didn't know anything about the proposal.

"Just go okay? Whoever misses it, will miss loads of things! Oh Sakura, can you tell the others to come? It's at our usual hangout and I still have to make reservations" he explained as he turned to her.

"Okay. This better be something, if not..."

"Yeah yeah, this is something 'big' that's why I'm inviting everyone"

"Good point"

"Yeah? Well, I gotta go, ja!" he said, running off. Sakura turned to Sasuke who had been emiting a knowing aura. She began to observe him.

"What?" he asked with a trace of irritation.

"Nothing. You sure that you don't know anything about this?" she asked with a brow raised. Sasuke shook his head 'No'.

"That better be true or else–" she was disrupted as the Uchiha bent over to peck her lips.

"Let's just say I know a little. And you must wait for tonight" he said as his face were still a few inches from hers.

"Fine" she pouted as she moved a little bit backward and left then as soon as her back faced the Uchiha, a sweet smile was seen on her face.

Naruto ran towards their usual hangout. The usual nice and smug bar that kept a lot of their nights full of memories. One of those were when he took Hinata to dance which led to his full confession and started everything. It was still empty and the booths were being cleaned as well as the wooden tables. He made his way to the counter to make the reservation.

"Hey Mister! I'd like a reservation for two booths tonight" the blonde said.

"Sure. Glad to serve a usual costumer" the bartender said and with that Naruto took care of it and left soon enough. 'Now, what can I do?' he said as he walked around town. The sun was at its highest point and it was quite hot. He began to look for a nearby tree to take shade and as soon as he found one, he sat down and his eyes began to get drowsy by the second.

Next thing he knew he was standing on top of water. Small puddles formed from his feet then outstreching then fading into the calm waters. A growl was also heard from deep within the darkness.

**"Oho, I got a visitor"** a sinister voice said. 'Oh great, I'm with my little fluffy fox' he mentally said as he slowly opened his eyes just to see the Kyuubi in front of him.

**"Hey there kid"** he said as his smile looked like jaws ready to rip him piece by piece. He was crouching as he greated his jinchuriki.

"Kurama did you call me here?" Naruto asked.

**"No. Not really"** the Kyuubi said as he lied down, his nose meeting his tails also closing his eyes.

"Then why Am I here? No offense though" he said as his arms crossed.

**"None taken... But eats me kid, I was also surprised you'd come visit" **the Kyuubi said as he opened an eye while Naruto sat down.

"Really? Well I'm tired, mind if I stay for bit?" he said yawning. The past week was just too exciting, too exciting for him to get much sleep and now it was taking its toll.

**"Don't think so"**

"Urgh, why? What now?" he pouted.

**"A kid of yours is approaching" **Kurama remarked.

"A kid? Of mine?" Naruto said as he was puzzled at the Kyuubi's choice of words.

**"Just wake up, then you'll understand" **

"Okay okay..." he said sluggishly as his consciousness from Kurama's cage drifted away. The kitsune's(meaning fox in Jap) sleeping figure was the last thing he saw before he was taken back to the real world. Definately, a kid was really standing before him. He was standing before Naruto who was leaning against the tree. The sun was shining in a way that it was blinding for someone who just opened his eyes.

"Oy Sensei, what are you loafing around for?" the kid said and Naruto knew that familiar voice. He rubbed his blue eyes, making them focus on the boy.

"What? Is it banned to loaf around ha, Ryoko?" he said as he stood up and ruffled the boy's brown hair, earning a giggle.

"Ne Sensei! Could you teach me THAT jutsu?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"You mean the Rasengan? Hmm. Wait, before you ask me that. How's training with Bushy Brows?" his sensei asked as Ryoko had been training with Lee for a few weeks now because of Naruto's recommendation.

"I like his guts! The guts to never give up!" he said imitating Lee's moves complete with the fists and crying action.

"I see" Naruto said as he sweatdropped. 'Wow, quite a good one, sheesh!'

"Enough about Lee-sensei! Come on Naruto-sensei, please please please teach me!" he pleaded repeatedly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a hand, thinking whether or not he'll teach him.

"Well, first we'll see if your up for the job" he said and he began to rummaging through his ninja kit. He brought out two pieces of paper and he gave Ryoko one.

"What's this?" said the curious kid who was observing the paper.

"It's a litmus paper and when you let chakra flow to it," he paused and concentrated chakra to it and was ripped in half, "it will detect you're chakra nature, in my case Fuuton. I hope you know all about it."

"Yeah, I know. But how do you know that yours is wind? And how's this test connected to Rasengan?"

"Well, if you're chakra type is wind it will tear apart like what you saw. If earth it will crumble. If fire it will burn. If water it will be soaked. If lightning it will crumple. Well, if you don't have a wind chakra nature you wont be able to use Rasengan" he explained.

"Eh?! No fair!" Ryoko complained.

"Yeah? Then goodluck" Naruto remarked, patting the kid's shoulder as Ryoko gulped then concentrated. It tear apart.

It was nearly sunset as Naruto paced back to his apartment. He had been training Ryoko since afterlunch and its time to freshen up a bit. He had no problem with the training as the boy was a fast learner. Naruto left him to practice and told him every kind of excuse but more or less he got away without any sense of suspicion. As he neared his apartment he paced double time, opened the door and went to the shower as quickly as posible.

"Now how do I tell those people.." he began to think as water was dripping to his body. He began to be lost in thought, almost daydreaming as the atmosphere was too quiet and was quite relaxing indeed. He slapped his face and tried to knock those thoughts off and reached for the towel as he began to dry himself off. Putting on an orange sweatshirt with a hoodie, black pants and usual shoes he started walking towards the Hyuga compound. The night was starting to get packed as he decided to make a run for it through the roofs and in a few minutes he reached it. Knocking at the door, the blonde was greeted by his soon to be bride. She was in a light purple dress and her long hair was tied in a loose braid. Though simple, simplicity suited her best.

"H-Hey" Naruto greeted as he made sure that this time he won't jaw drop. Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Shall we? They're gonna complain if we got late dattebayo" he said as he reached for her hand and as soon as he held it he pulled her close, hugging her in a way that their foreheads meet.

"Hina-chan, I love you so much you know that? And whenever you smile like that I feel so calm and happy" Naruto whispered. Hinata giggled.

"And I love you too, Naruto-kun" she said as Naruto pecked her lips and releasing his arms after.

"Now, lets go" he said with a smile as they went on their way. The night came to its climax as a full moon decorated the night sky. A faint breeze was also up, countering the heat of the crowd at this hour. Soon, they reached the place without delay with their hands clasped with each other. Of course they were the first ones to arrive and decided to take orders of the cocktails and snacks they'd treat to their friends. A man with a dark tied up hair was in his usual jounin attire as a blond kunoichi tailed behind him. The couple stood up to greet their first visitors.

"Good evening you two" Temari greeted.

"Same goes to you," Naruto said with a smile, "so is a little Nara on the way now?" he teased. Shikamaru uttered his usual 'Menduksei' as he turned his head to the topic.

"Were currently working on it" Temari joked sticking his tongue out to her husband and they took their seats. After a few minutes after the two came, Sasuke and Sakura arrived. And as usual the knucklehead came to 'greet' them or should I say tease them.

"Partners for today?" the blonde joked.

"Hn"

"You still owe me so cut that out" Sakura said.

"Whoa, easy Sakura-chan! I promise this is worth it dattebayo!" Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs up. When he came back to their booth, Hinata was also chatting with Shikamaru and Temari and soon enough Konoha 12 and with the addition of Sai, they were complete.

"Okay, so why are we herd in the first place? I know Sakura told me that it's Naruto's treat but why?" Ino said, sounding impatient.

"Oh, aren't you itching to hear new gossips Ino-pig?" Sakura smirked while her best friend gave her a glare.

"Gossips you say? So is it something worth gossiping?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"Dunno. Naruto said it's something big," the pinkette said as she cooled down beside her, "so? Tell us already!" she complained.

"I guess we really should tell them. Ne, Hina-chan?" Naruto said as he turned to her, earning everyone's curiosity.

"Y-yes" Hinata said as she nodded. A few brows were starting to risd and a few already have an idea, but still no one wants to assume.

"Okay... We invited everyone to let you know that we're... We're engaged!" he said smiling as he held Hinata's hand as her face became flushed with redness.

"What?!" said those who didn't even have a clue. A 'Hn' and a 'Heh' was also heard in the chorus.

"See? Got my revenge soon enough" Shikamaru smirked turning to the blonde who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Uchiha! You next?" Kiba teased.

"Hn. Maybe you are" he shot back.

"Don't think so. Maybe Neji is" the Inuzuka said showing a sly grin towards the other Hyuga prodigy who silently turned his head to let the topic sink.

"Congratulations to the both of you" Temari said, grinning at the newly engaged couple.

"Yeah. Congrats Naruto. Glad I came here tonight" Ino said as she winked at Sakura.

"Congratulations you knucklehead. Better take care of Hinata okay?," Sakura said as he smiled back at her then to Sasuke, "So you said you know a little, how 'little'?" she asked.

"The ring. The proposal. That's all I knew. He said he doesn't want anyone to know... Yet" Sasuke explained. Sakura sighed as she sipped her drink again. The rest of the night was full of smiles and music. They danced till they got tired. Drank and ate to their fills. They teased one another just like when they were kids. It even seemed like nothing really changed. Not even Sasuke's disappearance or the recent war mattered. They had happiness and they were content in a way that they were all together. The night progressed fast like time didn't give them enough to enjoy themselves out. Sasuke offered to bring Sakura home as it was nearing midnight when they started walking home.

"You didn't have to bother taking me home. I can take care of myself" she said. Sasuke remained silent as he walked beside her. She reached her apartment soon enough.

"You wanna have tea? You look like you're gonna pass out on your way home" she said as the Uchiha's eyes looked kinda sleepy. Being adults, they we're having their own 'sake time' sometimes and this is one of those cases.

"Yeah. I think I'll have one" he said, rubbing his eyes. Her hands crept to his arms, preventing them to rub his eyes any further. They walked in and Sasuke sat down at the couch as Sakura went to the kitchen to make tea.

"So what do you want?"

"Anything.." he said lazily and with that Sakura began making a usual green tea. She was waiting for it to heat up when she walked up to him. She found him already asleep.

"Drank too much? I think?" she giggled a little as she observed his peaceful, resting face. She made him lay down at the couch rather than in that sitting position. Sakura also paced to her room to grab a blanket and covered the Uchiha's sleeping figure. He was too asleep to be awakened. 'It wouldn't hurt to have him here for the night' she thought as she kneeled in front of the couch where he was sleeping and standing up as she turned the stove off.

"Guess you'll have your tea tomorrow" she whispered as she went to bed. A lot of thoughts had crossed her mind since one by one their group began to settle down. They we're moving forward, faster than anyone could have thought.

~End of Chapter 13~

-So sorry for a late update! School came again and it's just our third day and I'm saying sorry in advance if I will not be able to update as fast as back then :( Okay, so how's that? It's 3,700+ words! (Whole chapter, without my notes okay?) Next is the last and their wedding! Oh my gosh! I feel giddy! xD Don't worry a prequel is up so hakuna matata minna! :3 Give me reviews okay? Thanks to those past reviews, favorites and follows! Ja ne~! ;*


	14. Chapter 14 A Taste of Heaven

Okay, it took me quite a while so imma make this author's note short, cause I love all my readers, here's your serving of Chapter 14! :D

*I love to write about Naruto, but I don't own it okay? (Kishimoto-sensei does)

CHAPTER 14

The Hyuga compound was full of excitement as the day of the wedding came. Everyone was busy with preparations and decorations and was totally enjoying the joyous occasion. Now that the day came, Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous. A lot of thoughts were crossing her mind and was triggering every imagination in her head. She wore a white bath robe as she just got a hot and nice bath when she started pacing around the room like a restless pup, causing a few sweat beads to drop. Sakura was with her as they waited Ino for their make-up.

"Hinata darling, stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy" she said to the still nervous bride.

"B-but wha-what if–"

"Don't continue!," Sakura said as she plugged her ears jokingly, "trust me, Naruto sticks to his words. You know that better than anyone, right?" she said in a matter-of-factly. Hinata nodded silently as she tried to calm herself.

"There you go. So stop moving too much or Ino would make you go to bath again" she said putting her hands down as a small creak came from the door.

"Uhmm.. May I come in?" a shy girl in her pre-teens asked as she peeked through. Her steel blue hair was visibly long.

"Ah, Miyuki-chan! C-come in" Hinata said as she welcomed the young lady.

"Miyuki-chan? So I see you're in Naruto's team?" Sakura said as she eyed the young medic.

"Hai. So you know Naruto-sensei?" she asked as the pinkette let out a laugh.

"I've known him since were genins. A lot of your senseis at the Academy are in our batch too" she explained.

"Sasuke-san, Neji-niisan, Kiba-kun, Lee-san and Shikamaru. I heard they entered recently too" Hinata said, joining the conversation.

"Wow, they're all amazing people.." the blue haired girl said as she processed the names in her mind.

"Yeah, and back then they looked like a couple of knuckleheads" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey! Everyone here? I already brought Hanabi with me" Ino exclaimed as she came in with the other Lady Hyuga.

"Yes. Tenten and Temari said that they'd get by on their own" Hinata said.

"Okay! Here we go!" she said and they began to have their make-up. Of course, the bride was Ino's top priority as Sakura curled the two girls' hair. Ino had to put just a thin make-up on as she already has a fair complexion, a few blush-on and eye shadow and viola! They we're having a traditional wedding after all and the simpler the better. But Ino would like to add a few 'elegance' and 'magnificence'. Sakura only curled Hanabi's hair at the ends which made her dark long hair look so bouncy while she tied Miyuki's hair in a braid before curling her flowing blue hair.

"Hey forehead, you're up" Ino said as Miyuki had her make-up.

"'Kay, can you do my hair too?" she asked as she sat down.

"Sure" she said and began. In a few minutes all the bridesmaids were in their light purple kimonos. It had a hint of purple colored cherry blossoms at the ends as it covered up to their knees. While the bride had a purple kimono with dark purple ornamental designs all over and a white obi was tied at her waist. Hanabi came up to her sister who was in the verge of tears as the time neared.

"Ne, onee-chan. Mum's not here anymore, so they said it's best if I'm the one to do this" she said as she held her sister's veil. (NOTE! I searched around for Hinata's mom, but it just said she is ALIVE but I don't know her persona so imma skip her okay?)

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan" she said with a smile, lowering her head as her imouto pinned the veil. After Hanabi fully pinned it, Hinata hugged her.

"No crying! We don't have enough time to redo those faces" Ino remarked as a knock came to the door.

_*Knock knock*_

"You girls ready?" Neji called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" "Yes"

"Then come down already. It's almost time" he said as he wore a white kimono and he didn't have his headband which fully exposed his forehead and mark. Soon enough the bride was on her way.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just put on his formal orange kimono on and was checking it out. It had a usual Uzumaki swirl at his neckline at the back. He was ruffling his hair just to keep his nervousness in check.

"Yo" a greeting from the window came.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei" he remarked though he didn't look at him as his eyes were glued at the mirror, looking at his reflection. Kakashi made his way in and at the back of the blonde and caught his shoulders with his hands.

"You look fine. Your father would be very proud of you" he remarked, peeking at the side to make his reflection visible at the mirror. His headband isn't around but his usual mask is still there.

"So do I get to see what's under that mask?" Naruto joked.

"Not a chance" Kakashi remarked earning an 'Aww, c'mon' from his student then began rummaging through his pockets. He brought out a rectangular box and held it to Naruto.

"Here, Yamato wanted to give it to you but he had a mission so he can't make it"

"Really? Tell him thanks okay?" he said happily as he took the box and opened it. Much to his surprise it looked like the necklace of the first Hokage.

"Whoa! Where'd he get this?" he said bringing the crystal out.

"Well, he also needed Tsunade-sama's permission and though the crystal is just another gem the fiber was made from his Mukton that can suppress the Kyuubi. Though I think your little fox is tamed now so I think we didn't have to worry isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but still, thanks for this. It means a lot" Naruto said as he brought it to his neck and it dangled up to his upper chest.

"Shall we then? We shouldn't be late"

"You mean 'I' shouldn't be, you were always late Kakashi-sensei" he joked as his sensei ruffled his hair.

They made their way to the Hokage monument. He saw all of the Konoha 12 eagerly waiting for the bride's arrival. Everyone was in formal clothing except for the Kazekage who was on his robes. Naruto went up to him and Gaara caught a glimpse of him and turned to his direction.

"Thanks for coming, Kazekage-sama" he said with a wink while Gaara smiled at the statement.

"HEEEY!" a shout came from behind him and soon two arms surrounded his neck.

"OY! Ki-Kiba! Can't-can't breathe here!" he complained. He also Shikamaru and the others nodded at him in congratulation.

"Whoa, sorry" he said as his arms loosened, "Congrats again, you idiot" Kiba said as he ran off.

"Hey!" Naruto said, ready to run after him but Kakashi caught his arm just in time to pull him off his temper.

"Now now, enough about that and go up in front" he said, shoving the blonde towards the altar.

"Fine" he said with a small pout as he headed in front. Sasuke who was on a dark navy blue kimono was under one the trees near the make shift altar and was feeling the breeze. It had an Uchiha mark on one of its sleeves.

"Hey" Naruto said as he approached him.

"Hey, congrats" that's all he could blurt out. Naruto threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Why the heck are you hiding that face under the tree? Drag your feet! And let's go my best man" he grinned, dragging the raven-haired man with him.

"Hn"

"Make sure you get Ichirou and Atsuko to the reception later okay?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded in response. After that, Naruto was either teased or congratulated by his friends until…

"Hey guys! Get to your positions" Temari said to the group as the bride came in sight. Naruto rushed to the altar as he heard the called and so did the others. They we're either on the other side of the make shift aisle. They eyed the bride like she was some sort of angel that came from heaven. Her beauty was overwhelming, her dress, her hair, her face, everything was perfect. Naruto's jaw almost dropped again. Almost. Hiashi held her daughter's hand for the last time before he gives her to her one and only. Her hand was cringed on her father's arm in a way that Hiashi's other hand grasped it. They went up to the aisle so smoothly, and when they reached the altar Naruto bowed before his father-in-law, with all respect.

"Give her all the love she deserves" Hiashi said as the held Hinata's hand to Naruto's.

"Yes, Otosan" he replied. Hiashi smiled as Naruto took her hand. Hanabi secretly shed a tear as she saw her sister being married, married to the person she loved all her life. Constantly dreaming and wishful thinking that maybe one day she'd have a fairy tale like this too. Lady Tsunade came up and presented the sake that they'd share.

"Naruto, Hinata", she said motioning to the two, "once you share this cup, you'll be as one. No second thoughts?" she asked with a joking tone.

"Of course not! Tsunnade-baachan, I told you, I don't go back on my word. Especially to the one I love" he said looking at the beautiful lady who sweetly smiled at his side.

"Hmp. Just reminding. Oh and I'll be needing sake after this" she whispered the last statement as the couple in front of her laughed before taking the cup from her hand.

"And by the power vested on me, I pronounce you husband and wife!" she exclaimed as a round of applause came from the audience.

"You may kiss the bride" Tsunade said, shoving Naruto closer to Hinata. Naruto held her veil, undoing it and hugged her tight. His head was hanging on her shoulders, close to her ears as he whispered.

"I love you, so much"

"I love you more" she replied before Naruto released his hug, putting a small distance between their faces before caressing her porcelain face and kissing her lips gently but passionately. Another round of applause was heard from the crowd as they released their kiss. Their dreams were starting and together they'll be able to reach everything and anything. An ANBU Commander was also seen at the end of the aisle, together with a few other ANBUs at either side. As the girls threw petals at the newlyweds, the ANBUs raised their ninjatos forming a steel arc for the couple. Naruto reached out for the shoulder of the Commander with the bear-like mask with a few black claw-like figures painted at the forehead.

"Thanks Sai" he whispered. The man in the mask nodded in response as a silent smile decorated his face. He was never trained to be the kind of guy he is now, but thanks to Naruto he opened up, not only to Team 7 but to everyone. They went on their way to the reception hall, almost all of Konoha came to congratulate the village hero, knuckleheasd and number one prankster. The music started and the crowd began to clang their glasses for a dance.

**_It's her hair and her eyes today_**

**_That just simply takes me away_**

**_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_**

**_Makes me shiver, but in a good way_**

"May I have this dance?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Y-Yes" she said and they made their way towards the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife.

**_Coz I love her with all that I am_**

**_And my voice shakes along with my hands_**

**_Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_**

**_And I'm out of my league once again_**

**_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_**

**_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_**

**_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_**

**_Coz I love her with all that I am_**

**_And my voice shakes along with my hands_**

**_Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_**

**_But I'd rather be here than on land_**

**_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_**

**_And I'm out of my league once again_**

They danced and they didn't notice that a few had already joined them. Sasuke was with Sakura who were dancing a few steps close to them. Naruto signaled to the Uchiha for a switch which he nodded in understanding.

"Close your eyes" they said to their partners and they did. And after a twirl they switched partners.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata said in a shocking tone.

"Congratulations again, Hinata. Hope you look after that dobe with care" he smiled. He wasn't usually like this. He'd never do something like this but Naruto's the closest person he had for a family when he had none.

"You could count on that" the lady dancing with him said with a smile. On the other hand Sakura was also surprised at the switch.

"Naruto?"

"Would it hurt for you to dance with me? It's not like Sasuke would dance with anyone else you know" he joked as they danced.

"I guess so" she said, watching Sasuke and Hinata dance.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, thanks for everything. Sasuke may not show or say it but I know he's thankful too" he said.

"Baka, I know that. Well, thank you too. For bringing him back and everything" she said hugging his teammate.

"Yeah"

"Hey, care to switch" Sasuke said, sounding impatient to get his lady back as he held Hinata's hand.

"Don't worry, she's all yours" he said as they made their exchange and continued dancing once again.

"Hinata-nee!" a little voice came towards the dancing couple.

"Ichirou-kun?" she said as the boy hugged her. He was in a formal kimono too, and Sasuke had given him permission to wear the Uchiha mark as it had the mark at his neckline.

"Omedetou!" he said with a smile.

"How about me Ichirou-kun?" Naruto asked with eagerness.

"Omedetou, Naruto-jisan" he said as he turned to his uncle's best friend. As Naruto returned the smile to the boy he began to scan the crowd and saw Atsuko sitting at one of the chairs and smiled at the couple. He whispered thanks as Ichirou began to tug his hand.

"Ne! Naruto-jisan, can I dance with Hinata-nee?"

"It's fine with me, as long as Hinata-nee is also fine with it" he said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"My pleasure" Hinata said as the two began to dance. After a few minutes the music was lowered down as Iruka came up to the podium.

"Ahem… Naruto, Hinata, I know that you've requested me to have a speech, but someone _important_ has a message for you" he announced, gaining everyone's attention. The Lady Hokage came up with a scroll in hand and began to read it.

"Dear Naruto," she read, "Your mom kept on nagging me to write this just in case something happens to me or both of us. So if you're hearing these words I'm sorry that we couldn't celebrate with you. Well, in a few months we'll be able to meet but no one knows what will happen in the next ten or twenty years. And because of that, I'm writing this letter to you as a reminder that whatever happened in your life, we've and we'll continue to watch over you wherever you are. I hope you achieve all your dreams; I've always wanted to teach you as many jutsus as possible and be the best shinobi the world has seen. And your mother and I know that the beautiful lady at your side is worthy of being called our daughter. We believe in you, our Son, never forget that. From the first time I heard I was having a son, I know what kind of man I want you to grow up to. It's just unlikely that I or both your mom and I, didn't have the chance to see you grow up. We have so many dreams for you and I hope by marrying the girl you love, you have achieved one of those dreams. We love you so much, both of you and our future granddaughters and grandsons. And it was signed, Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime Hokage… PS. Naruto, I hope that you have a wonderful life ahead of you, and I hope you'd take care of the woman you love, just like your father had loved me. Give her a sweet kiss from both of us. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze" Tsunade said as she finished reading the scroll and started heading towards the blonde. Hinata couldn't help but gaze at his crying figure at every word that was read from that scroll. Tears dropped from his face and so he covered up with an arm. A lot of gasps and murmurs we're also heard from the crowd. Even Konoha 12 was shocked as the news. The villagers who heard it also asked themselves about why they didn't have any suspicions since Naruto really had a strong resemblance to the Yondaime. Tsunade came up to him and handed the scroll over. Without getting the scroll, he hugged the Hokage tight.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baachan" he remarked, as tears overflowed.

"It's destined to be yours, I only read it" she said.

"Still, thanks" he said, still emotional.

"Anytime gaki, anytime" she said as the hug loosened and he held the scroll before his hand slithered to Hinata's waist and held her close and kissed her forehead sweetly as said by his mom. The audience cheered for the newlyweds as they recovered from the news that was suddenly splashed in front of them. And with that the party went on as the night progressed deeper into the night.

Later that night when only a few of their close friends we're left at the venue, they slipped to the reception hall's garden. It had a large pond with an island and a little chapel-like building on it. The moonlight reflected at the waters as the two lovers enjoyed their time alone. Naruto hung himself at the parapet of one part and began to be lost in thought.

"Naruto-kun?" she said. Naruto turned to her, seeing her in that full kimono dress and under the moonlit night looked like a fantasy.

"You seem to be deep in thought" she said walking closer to him.

"Well, I didn't tell you much about my mom and dad but how come you weren't that surprised as the others? I feel a little guilty for keeping it from you" he said, bowing his head and looking away.

"If you didn't want me to know yet, why would I force the truth out of you? You know the person I am Naruto-kun. I hate forcing others, especially you and there's a time for everything" she said as he cupped his chin and rubbed his whisker marks. He held her hand as he turned his head to kiss her palm. He held her hand as he leaned towards the parapet, gazing at the full, and brightly lit skies.

"I'm tired. This day had been long enough…" he said as he sighed.

"Mhmm" she hummed as she took her place by his side, leaning on him.

"But I think we still have something to do" he said with a sly grin and suddenly lifted her up, bridal style.

"Naruto-kun!" she as, shocked by the sudden lift.

"Shall we?"

"Yes" she said as both of them slipped into the night. They reached his apartment, entered it without delay and closed the door behind them. The day had ended but the night had barely started.

~End of Chapter 14~

-AWWWW! Isn't that the sweetest? I love this chappie, well the sequel is up, and one more thing, remember when I told you I was making a looooong one shot? Well it got too long so it's gonna be another story so watch out for it too! It's gonna be released after a while since this story's sequel is my top priority ;) Tell me! Did you love my first work? Please please please tell me what you think! :D Love lots! JA NE~!


End file.
